Hen'kei
by Darkshrine
Summary: Cette histoire se déroule un peu avant les évènements de Fruits Basket, et met en scène d'autres personnages aux prises avec une Malédiction proche de celle des Soma. Qui sont-ils? Et comment le Dragon pense-t-il supprimer cette Malédiction?
1. Prologue

Cette histoire se déroule un peu avant les évènements de Fruits Basket, et met en scène d'autres personnages aux prises avec une Malédiction proche de celle des Soma.

Disclaimer : La malédiction originelle ne m'appartient pas, elle est à Natsuki Takaya, auteur géniale Mais mon adaptation si! Tous les personnages sortent de mon imagination. Je vous mettrais leurs présentations à la fin du chapitre…19 :

Hope you will like it :

**Hen'kei**

**Prologue :**

_Selon la légende, ils étaient 13._

_13 animaux, mais 12 invités._

_Le Chat était en colère, et il fut puni.  
Mais les autres reçurent également une punition._

_Ils ne voulaient pas du Chat, ils auraient quelque chose qu'ils désiraient encore moins en retour._

_Rien ni personne ne les délivreraient.  
Ils s'en sortiront seuls, ou pas._

_Mais ils ont besoin d'un chef.  
Qui pourra les diriger ?  
Qui saura se faire entendre parmi ces caractères féroces ?_

_Des groupes se formèrent._

_Ensemble, ils décidèrent de vaincre leur Malédiction._

_Il est dit que l'un d'eux trouvera le courage et la volonté pour sauver les autres,_

_Qu'il décidera lui-même des groupes,_

_Qu'il les laissera chercher.  
Il sera derrière eux et devant eux.  
Un Chef._

_Tous voulurent être celui-ci._

_Ils se disputèrent, se chamaillèrent, mais un seul vaincra._

_Il le sait au fond de lui._

_Son signe est le seul à pouvoir réagir._

_Lorsque ce chef se réveillera en lui, il les mènera tous au bout du chemin.  
Ils ne seront plus maudits.  
Pour cela, ils doivent lui faire confiance, et surtout se faire confiance entre eux._

_Et aussi lui faire confiance._

_Y parviendront-ils ?_


	2. PART I : KAI Soupirs

**PARTIE I : KAI (LE RASSEMBLEMENT)**

**Chapitre 1 : Soupirs**

C'était la fin de l'hiver, les bourgeons allaient éclorent bientôt.

Le temps commençait à peine à devenir clément en ce début d'année.

Il faisait encore froid.

Elle avançait.

Doucement.

Ses pas étaient légers, et ses cheveux ondulés se balançaient au rythme de sa marche.

La jeune fille enleva doucement la mèche brune qui lui collait à la joue.

Elle remonta un peu le col de son long manteau noir, et soupira. Un léger nuage blanc se dessina autour de sa bouche. Il s'envola là haut, dans le ciel.

Elle s'arrêta.

Elle était arrivée.

Elle était devant un vieil immeuble à l'aspect assez délabré. Elle poussa la porte qui grinça un peu. D'un pas lent, elle monta les escaliers jusqu'au 3**ème** étage. Arrivée devant l'appartement n°12, elle sortit ses clefs et ouvrit la porte.

Elle entra dans le salon et la referma. Elle fit glisser son manteau de ses épaules, et le déposa sur le canapé. Machinalement, elle appuya sur le bouton du répondeur. Elle ne s'était absentée qu'un quart d'heure, mais elle ressentait le besoin de vérifier.

Une sensation de manque.

« Vous n'avez aucun message. »

Elle soupira. Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre, et se dirigea là-bas. Elle écarta les rideaux, et l'ouvrit. En se penchant, elle sentit l'odeur de l'automne. L'odeur des arbres qui perdent leurs feuilles.

Encore un soupir.

Vainement, elle essaya de rester en place. Elle s'assit dans le canapé moelleux. Mais abandonnant, elle se leva et prit ses clefs.

Hésitant encore un bref instant, elle se rassit.

Un instant de trop.

Elle se leva, résolue, et prit le téléphone. Le temps d'attente fut bref.

« Moshi moshi ? Aizawa Miyabi desu ! répondit la voix de l'autre côté du combiné.

- Mi-chan ? Selena desu. Je crois que c'est le bon moment… fit la jeune fille.

- Nani Selena ? Tu penses que c'est bon ? On va y arriver ? Ils sont là ? Comment allons nous procéder ? lui demanda son interlocutrice, assez surexcitée.

- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! On verra quand tu seras sur place, et qu'on les aura réunis ! s'exclama la brune, excédée par tant de questions.

- Uh… O.K ! fit Miyabi.

- Bon, je vais prévenir Shiro, nous irons dans son Lycée. Je crois qu'il s'y passe des choses intéressantes…

- Ah… D'accord ! Mais… Il ne t'a pas encore appelée depuis que tu es arrivée ? demanda innocemment la jeune fille.

- Pff… Mais non ! Il a enfin cessé ses enfantillages ! s'exclama Selena.

- Tu crois ? la questionna Miyabi, un brin de déception dans la voix.

- Mais oui ! Allez ! Prend le premier train ! » s'énerva Selena.

Elle raccrocha sans même dire au revoir à son amie.

Miyabi soupira. Elle était habituée aux colères de Selena, mais elle ne les comprenait pas…

Elle se leva de son lit et prit sa valise, déjà faite. Puis elle laissa un mot pour ses parents. Ils comprendraient. Ils comprenaient toujours ce qui était le plus important pour elle, et l'y encourageaient. Elle aimait ses parents.

Du moins elle le faisait croire.

Tsukiyo avait un physique plutôt banal. Des cheveux châtain clair lui arrivant sous les épaules, svelte et menue, elle passait inaperçu. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien, d'ailleurs. Elle était très timide, et avait peur de déranger. Seulement, il était difficile de l'oublier. Si vous passiez votre regard sur elle rapidement, vous ne remarquiez rien. Mais si, au contraire, vous vous décidiez à la regarder dans les yeux, vous ne pouviez plus jamais oublier ce regard.

Un regard rêveur, qui semblait vous sonder, regarder votre âme. Cette impression était accentuée par la beauté de ses yeux vairons, l'un bleu océan, et l'autre vert émeraude.

Rarement Tsukiyo permettait à quelqu'un de la regarder ainsi, droit dans les yeux, préférant rester loin de tout, loin de ce qui la ferait devenir extraordinaire.

Elle avait dix-huit ans, et rentrait en 3ème année au Lycée ce printemps.

Elle était sur une terrasse, emmitouflée dans son manteau. Elle était elle-même étonnée d'avoir eu l'audace de demander une table dehors, alors que tous les autres clients étaient à l'intérieur, afin de se protéger du vent frais. Mais Tsukiyo aimait particulièrement cette sensation du vent sur ses joues. Celui-ci jouait dans ces cheveux fins.

Elle ouvrit son livre, et commença à rentrer dans l'histoire.

C'était l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui voyait sa vie chamboulée par un garçon venu d'ailleurs, qui lui racontait quelle était celle qui devait les sauver, lui et son monde en perdition. La jeune fille hésita, mais trop peu selon Tsukiyo, avant de se jeter corps et âme dans l'aventure permettant de sauver tout un peuple en danger.

Tsukiyo avait beaucoup de mal avec ces histoires d'hommes et de femmes prêts à tout, même à risquer leur vie pour des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et dans un périple dont ils ne connaissaient ni l'ampleur, ni la durée, ni les dangers. Non pas qu'elle aurait eu plus peur que les autres, non. Mais elle aurait réfléchit plus longtemps avant d'accepter, en pensant à ces amis, à sa famille.

Souvent les héros n'ont pas de famille, ils sont orphelins.

Tsukiyo soupira.

Pourquoi dans les livres tout prenait une telle ampleur ? Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ? La vie réelle n'était-elle déjà pas si dure ? Pourquoi rajouter tant de choses dangereuses…

_Heureusement, la vie n'est pas un roman… _songea-t-elle.

A cet instant de réflexion, un jeune homme un peu plus jeune qu'elle lui tapota la tête.

« Hey onee-chan ! Qu'est ce que tu fous dehors ? Tu vas attraper la crève ! » s'exclama le jeune homme.

Il avait les même cheveux que sa sœur, mais attachés en queue de cheval et un peu plus longs. Il souriait gentiment à Tsukiyo, puis s'assit en face d'elle.

« Mizu-kun ! Tu es debout ? Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? fit-elle, malicieusement.

- Hé oui ! fit-il en s'étirant, je me suis levé, et je n'ai trouvé personne à la maison, alors, je me suis inquiété… Mais je me disais bien que tu devais être là !

- Pas la peine de te faire du mouron ! fit Tsukiyo.

- Oui oui, façon de parler ! » lui lança son frère, avec un clin d'œil.

Mizu passait son temps à dormir, et ne s'inquiétait jamais de rien. Pour lui, la vie était réellement un long fleuve tranquille, et il se laissait suivre le cours de ce fleuve bien tranquillement. Un peu de courant ? Il remontait sur la berge pour se reposer, et attendait.

Physiquement, à part ses cheveux, on le reconnaissait comme le frère de Tsukiyo grâce à ses yeux vairons aussi. Il avait les mêmes à une différence près : l'œil gauche de Tsukiyo était vert, tandis que le sien était bleu. L'œil droit de Tukiyo était bleu, tandis que celui de Mizu était vert.

Une différence qui leur semblait assez visible, mais étrangement, rares étaient ceux qui y faisaient attention. Tous deux étaient discrets, et avaient peu d'amis. Mizu se leva, et tapota encore une fois la tête de sa sœur.

« Bien, onee-chan, comme tu vas bien, je retourne me coucher ! fit il en commençant déjà à s'éloigner.

- Incorrigible petit frère ! N'oublie pas de fermer la porte à clefs avant de t'endormir ! » cria-t-elle à l'adresse de Mizu, qui avançait d'un pas traînant vers un immeuble situé en face du café où elle était assise.

Tsukiyo soupira. Elle avait déjà hâte de retourner en cours…


	3. Sora & Kabe

**Chapitre 2 : Sora & Kabe**

Sora et Kabe n'étaient pas de grands amis, ils étaient seulement cousins. Kabe détestait tout, et n'aimait rien. Il n'aimait pas sa cousine, mais c'était l'une des rares personnes de sa famille avec laquelle il pouvait à peu près normalement parler. Les autres, il leur parlait agressivement, les insultait, et se désintéressait d'eux. Néanmoins, sa cousine l'intéressait par son naturel.  
Sora n'aimait pas spécialement non plus Kabe, mais voilà, quand elle était avec lui, elle était bien. Pas comme avec ses amis du Lycée, mais presque. Elle était d'un naturel enjoué et calme. Le fait de rester avec son cousin, sans forcément parler, ni rien faire, lui suffisait parfois à se détendre.

Elle se sentait bien.

Etant donné qu'ils étaient dans le même Lycée, ils étaient obligés de se voir très souvent. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Kabe, et lorsque sa cousine lui proposait de sortir un après midi entier ensemble, il ne disait jamais non. Ce n'était pas des après midis inoubliables, mais au moins, il ne s'ennuyait pas à insulter ses autres cousins.

Kabe était adossé à un muret. Il regarda sa montre. Elle était en retard. Il secoua la tête, faisant ainsi voler ses cheveux cuivrés mi-longs. De ses yeux noisette insolents, il fixa intensément la rue d'où elle devait arriver.

Sora courait dans les ruelles de la ville, se sachant en retard. Brusquement, elle s'arrêta devant la terrasse d'un café.

_Allez, pour me faire pardonner, je vais lui acheter quelque chose de chaud !_

Elle traversa la terrasse, et s'arrêta après avoir dépassé une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain clair. Elle se retourna, et regarda fixement son dos. Elle la connaissait, elle en était sûre.

Au creux de son ventre, elle sentit comme un rugissement bestial, un cri venant de l'intérieur. Effarée, elle détourna les yeux de la jeune femme, et se précipita dans le café. Là bas, elle reprit difficilement sa respiration. Elle avait peur, très peur.

_Cela ne cessera donc jamais ?!_

Elle secoua la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits, puis elle se décida à sortir. Elle ne jeta pas un regard à la jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas remarquée, trop absorbée par son livre. Après l'avoir dépassée, elle se mit à courir, éperdument.

Tsukiyo leva les yeux de son livre.

« Kurenai Sora ? » fit-elle, doucement.

Sora et elle étaient dans le même Lycée, mais Tsukiyo était tellement réservée, qu'il était normal qu'elle ne la reconnaisse pas.

« Un grognement… Un félin… Le Tigre ? »

_Je dois en parler à Mizu…_

Kabe vit enfin Sora arriver. Il fut étonné de la voir si bouleversée.

« Sora ? Tout va bien ?

- N…Non ! » fit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Kabe ne su quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas la consoler, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire, et parce qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi…

« Gomen, Kabe-kun… Je vais bien… Seulement… » commença Sora.

Kabe lui prit gentiment le bras, et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le muret contre lequel il était adossé.

« Arigato. Je… Je crois que j'ai rencontré le Bœuf… »

Kabe écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Le Bœuf ? Comme ça, dans la rue ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je voulais m'arrêter au Café pour te prendre quelque chose de chaud, et… Oh non ! Je ne t'ai rien rapporté ! Je…Je suis désolée ! s'exclama la jeune fille en fondant de plus belle en larmes.

- Hey ! Sora-chan ! Doucement ! J'en ai rien à faire de ton truc chaud ! On parlait du Bœuf ! s'exclama Kabe, légèrement excédé par le comportement de sa cousine.

- Gomen ! Oui… et bien… Je l'ai croisé dans ce Café. C'est une jeune femme, elle doit être au Lycée.

- Hum… Bien.

- Kabe-kun… Que devons nous faire ?

- … »

Le silence de son cousin fit comprendre à Sora que la décision serait difficile à prendre.

Après quelques instants de lourd silence, Kabe prit la parole :

« Nous verrons bien. Tu dis qu'elle semble être au Lycée, au moment de la rentrée, nous la chercherons, et on verra quoi faire. On avisera.

- Oui, je pense que tu as raison, Kabe-kun… répondit la jeune fille.

- Il faut que je réfléchisse à ça. Ca ne te dérange pas de reporter notre rendez-vous à une autre fois ? demanda doucement Kabe à sa cousine.

- Non non ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je… Je vais y réfléchir aussi de mon côté ! fit Sora, bye bye Kabe-kun ! »

Elle sauta du muret, sécha ses larmes avec ses poings fermés, et adressa un petit signe à Kabe. Il le lui rendit, et l'observa s'en aller, d'un pas mal assuré. Il fronça les sourcils, et hésita un moment.

Il aurait voulu la rattraper, mais pour lui dire quoi ?

Il soupira tristement, et repartit de son côté.

Tsukiyo paya sa consommation, et rentra chez elle. En poussant la porte de la chambre de son frère, elle remarqua la propreté de celle-ci. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour la ranger en passant son temps à dormir…

Elle se dirigea vers son lit, et lui secoua sans ménagement l'épaule. Mizu grogna, mais ne tourna même pas la tête vers sa sœur. Celle-ci soupira, et prit une chaise. Elle s'assit à côté de son lit, et se mit à lui parler :

« Mizu-kun ! J'ai vraiment quelque chose d'important à te dire ! Réveille toi ! »

Cette fois, il ne prit même pas la peine de grogner, et l'ignora totalement.

« OK… Et si je te dis… Que j'ai découvert le Tigre, et qu'il s'agit de Sora Kurenai… » fit elle innocemment.

Mizu leva la tête de sous ses draps.

« Nani ? Sora ? Le Tigre ? la questionna-t-il, soudain réveillé.

- Hum. Oui oui, c'est étrange, n'est ce pas ? Surtout qu'au moment où je l'ai croisée, j'ai ressentit quelque chose au plus profond de moi…

- Pareil.

- Mais tu dormais, Ototo, comment tu peux savoir ce que ça fait ! railla Tsukiyo.

- J'ai fais un drôle de rêve… En plein milieu de mon festin de poireaux, je me suis transformé en mouton… » expliqua Mizu.

Tsukiyo éclata de rire.

« Bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons… » commença Tsukiyo.

Mizu lui lança son oreiller à la figure, qu'elle esquiva adroitement.

« … Je disais donc… Si nous avons ressenti cela, c'est qu'Il arrive… Est-ce une bonne chose ? demanda-t-elle à son frère.

- Aucune idée… Mais qui vivra verra ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il retourna ses draps, et se tourna dans son lit. Deux secondes après, Tsukiyo entendit les ronflements de son frère.

« Pff ! Non mais vraiment ! » fit-elle en lui souriant doucement.

Elle le borda et quitta la pièce en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller.

Selena était au téléphone.

« Hum… J'avais raison, ne ? Tu as envoyé le message ! En tout cas, je l'ai bien reçu… fit la voix de l'autre côté du combiné.

- Pff… Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend encore ! Ils sont bien trop naïfs ! Que veux tu que je fasse d'eux, Shiro ! s'exclama Selena.

- Doucement, ma belle ! Tu dois assumer ton rôle ! rit Shiro.

- Moi qui pensais que tu avais arrêté de m'appeler ainsi… soupira Selena, et d'abord, qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ! Est-ce vraiment mon rôle ?

- Jamais de la vie je ne cesserai de t'appeler ainsi, ma belle ! Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est ce que tu sais déjà. C'est le rôle du Dragon. »

Selena raccrocha.

« Raaah ! Il m'énerve ! » s'emporta-t-elle.


	4. Okaeri Ryougan!

**Chapitre 3 : Okaeri Ryougan' !**

Selena sortit de son immeuble. Elle se dirigea vers une voiture, ouvrit la porte du côté du mort, et s'installa.

« T'en a mis du temps Shiro ! Je te signale qu'on avait rendez vous à 14h30 !

- Rooh ! Mais il est à peine 14h50 ! tenta Shiro, Bon, je sais, l'avion de Ryougan' vient d'atterrir… Mais… Elle nous attendra !

- Pff ! Baka ! J'avais prévu que tu serais en retard ! L'avion arrive à 15h10 ! » fit Selena, moqueuse.

Shiro resta bouche bée un instant. Puis il lui jeta un regard en coin ; elle le regardait, fièrement.

Shiro secoua la tête, et démarra.

Le trajet se fit en silence, Shiro fulminant et Selena savourant sa victoire.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, Selena descendit vivement de la voiture.

« Attends moi là, je vais la chercher, et on arrive tout de suite après.

- OK, Selena-hime ! »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard désapprobateur.

« Shiro-kun ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! J'en ai horreur ! fulmina-t-elle.

- Ne… N'es tu pas la plus belle des Princesses, Lena-chan ? répliqua Shiro en la regardant malicieusement. Non ! se reprit-il, tu ES la plus belle… »

Selena rougit et se détourna.

« Allez, arrête maintenant ! Je n'ai rien avoir avec une quelconque Princesse ! Je suis le Dragon, Shiro-kun ! »

Avec un excès d'orgueil, elle reprit :

« D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant, j'ai bien plus de pouvoirs qu'une Princesse ! Pff ! Bon, attend moi là, vulgaire Prince ! »

Elle le planta là, et partit vers les portes de l'aéroport.

Shiro la regarda partir, éberlué. Puis il reprit son sourire malicieux.

« Prince... Ne ? Comment dois-je le prendre, Princesse ? »

La jeune fille remit bien son écharpe, et se dirigea près de la porte indiquée sur le papier que lui avait donné Ryougan'.

Il était 15h10 précises, et l'avion n'avait pas prit de retard. En tout cas, rien ne l'indiquait. Soudain, derrière les passagers qui descendaient, elle aperçut les cheveux ébène de sa sœur.

Ryougan' Kawany était une jeune fille typiquement japonaise, ses cheveux ébène lui descendaient à la taille. Elle avait le teint pâle, et de grands yeux bruns foncés avec de longs cils.

Ce jour là, elle portait un chemisier blanc et une jupe bleue marine ; son ancien uniforme scolaire. Elle avait deux ans de moins que Selena, elle venait de fêter ses 16 ans.

Selena et Ryougan' n'avaient plus de parents. Ryougan' habitait à Kyoto, tandis que Selena avait préféré rester à Tokyo. Bien sûr, elles n'étaient pas majeures, mais les Kawany avaient une grande influence, et Ryougan' avait réussi à aller vivre chez une lointaine cousine.

Selena accueillit à bras ouverts sa petite sœur.

« Ryougan' ! Je suis heureuse de te voir !

- Moi aussi nee-chan ! J'aurais dû venir plus tôt…

- Mais non ! Tu étais très bien là bas !

- Demo… Tu les as trouvés, alors… Enfin… Peut être qu'on aurait déjà fini, et… commença Ryougan'.

- Tututut ! Primo : tu étais très très bien à Kyoto, Deusio : ils ne sont réunis ici que depuis 2 mois ! Et Tercio… Bah je sais pas ! J'ai plus d'arguments ! fit Selena en serrant contre elle sa petite sœur.

- Ah ah ! Bon d'accord ! Comment on rentre chez toi ? demanda Ryougan'.

- Shiro-kun va nous ramener, c'est mon nouveau valet ! fit-elle, fièrement.

- Euh… Nee-chan… J'ai… Comment dire… Un léger doute là… »

Shiro avait allumé une cigarette, et la fumait en lisant un magasine, lorsque Selena et Ryougan' arrivèrent. Habitué, il vit tout de suite que Selena était en colère… Traîtresse de petite ride au dessus des sourcils.

_Bon alors, qu'ais-je fais ? La cigarette ? Nan, elle fume aussi, et je crois que ça ne la gène pas de fumer devant Ryougan'. Enfin… Pas encore en tout cas. Mon magasine ? (il le retourna pour voir la couverture) C'est pas un magasine cochon… Mais quoi alors ? _

« Shiro-kun !!! »

Shiro la regarda attentivement, et attendit.

« Nani ? Pourquoi as-tu proposé de venir chercher Ryougan alors que tu n'as pas encore le permis ! » tempêta Selena.

Shiro fut soulagé que ce ne soit qu'a cause de cela qu'elle fut en colère. Selena comprit son soupir autrement.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle ?? Et si nous avions un contrôle, hein ?! Ou bien pire : un accident ! fit-elle en colère, tandis que Ryougan saluait Shiro.

- Lena-chan… Je te le proposais, mais tu n'étais pas obligée d'accepter ! Je voulais juste t'aider moi ! D'ailleurs, je les aurais bientôt mes 18 ans ! »

Selena fulminait, mais ne trouvât rien à redire. Elle prit la valise de sa sœur et la mit dans le coffre.

Ryougan' fit un clin d'œil complice à Shiro, et s'installa à l'arrière. Selena monta devant, et Shiro démarra.

« Fais gaffe à toi si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose ! » s'écria Selena, furieuse.

Connaissant la hargne et la fureur de Selena par cœur, Shiro se concentra sur la route, et ils arrivèrent sans encombres.

Selena et Ryougan' descendirent de la voiture. Shiro salua Ryougan', et lança un clin d'œil malicieux à Selena, puis il repartit en trombe. Selena, furieuse, n'eut pas le moyen de le lui faire savoir ; il avait déjà dépassé le tournant de la rue.

Selena prit les valises de sa sœur, et elles montèrent toutes les deux l'escalier de l'immeuble vétuste où habitait Selena. Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées, et qu'elles eurent déposé les valises de Ryougan', Selena proposa à sa sœur d'aller faire un tour. Ryougan' accepta joyeusement. Elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à son goût enfermée dans l'avion. Elle avait besoin d'air frais.


	5. Pourquoi ?

**Chapitre 4 : Pourquoi ?**

Dans une grande demeure, une jeune fille assise dans un fauteuil lisait tranquillement un livre. Absorbée par celui-ci, elle ne se rendait pas compte des gens qui entraient et sortaient de la pièce. Ou peut être était elle simplement habituée à l'agitation de cette maison.

Agée de seize ans, Kaede Mizuiro avait de grands yeux noirs pailletés de jaune qui lui donnaient un regard rempli de malice et de vivacité. Ses yeux étaient concentrés sur son livre, et ils en demeuraient encore plus brillants ainsi. Elle avait des cheveux courts, coupés au carré, bruns et plutôt épais. Elle était grande et élancée, et elle exprimait une certaine assurance.

Kaede replia ses jambes sous ses fesses, et se cala un peu mieux dans son fauteuil. Une ride se forma sur son front : elle arrivait au moment crucial de son livre. Elle doutait encore de l'identité du fameux traître… Etait-ce le Prêtre en mal d'amour qui avait assassiné la jeune prostituée ? Ou alors ce beau jeune homme dont elle avait semblé si amoureuse, mais qui n'était intéressé que par l'argent. Ou alors mieux, l'adolescente en pleine crise qui l'avait bousculée dans la rue et lui avait crée tant de problèmes. Elle était lâche et terrifiée, accuser la prostituée à sa place lui aurait arrangé bien des choses… Ne devait-elle pas tant d'argent aux kidnappeurs de sa mère ?

Un jeune homme entra brusquement dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit lourdement. Kaede referma son livre en un clin d'œil et le lança dans un coin. Elle se précipita vers le jeune homme roux, et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Koubai-kun ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis le petit déjeuner ! Tu m'évites ? se plaignit la jeune fille.

- Raah ! Urusei Kaede ! Je suis déjà bien énervé contre Jin, alors n'en rajoute pas, hein ! » fulmina Koubai.

Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère, mais il gardait toujours une pointe d'orange dans les prunelles. Ses cheveux courts et roux étaient en bataille. Il était en colère, mais gardait toujours un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

Un autre jeune homme entra dans la pièce. Il referma doucement la porte coulissante et s'assit en tailleur devant la porte qui menait au jardin. Il ne jeta pas un regard aux deux autres.

Prestement, Kaede se releva. Elle alla s'asseoir près du nouveau venu.

« Ano… Jin-kun… Est-ce que tu pourras m'aider pour mes devoirs de vacances ? J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre, et… » commença la jeune fille.

Jin l'interrompit.

« Nous n'avons pas de devoirs pendant les vacances, Kaede-chan. Je ne vois donc pas comment t'être utile… »

Jin avait des cheveux aussi étranges que ceux de son cousin Koubai. Ils étaient gris perle, et avec deux mèches un peu plus longues devant. Il avait de beaux yeux verts, brillants. Il avait une expression calme sur le visage, il semblait impénétrable. Il prit une petite boîte à côté de lui, et en sorti ses lunettes. Il les mit, prit le livre de Kaede et se rassit.

Kaede referma la bouche ; elle faillit continuer à parler, mais se ravisa. Elle se retourna vers le jardin, direction que regardait Jin, silencieuse.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Koubai fusillait du regard le dos de Jin.

Excédé, Koubai le brisa.

« Hey, la nezumi ! Tu vas arrêter de m'éviter comme ça, hein ?! J'en ai assez de tes foutus caprices ! Pourquoi tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde, hein ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse gêner, _neko_ -dit-il avec tout le mépris possible- Je pense plutôt que c'est toi qui devrait revoir ton comportement, répondit celui–ci, placidement.

- Pff ! C'est bien le Rat de dire tous ces trucs de baka ! J'en ai rien à faire ! Tu peux te le mettre là où je pense, mon comportement ! » fit Koubai avec rage.

Il se leva, et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Kaede esquissa un geste pour le rattraper, mais se retourna vers Jin, l'air blessée.

_J'ai toujours été entre eux deux._

_Je les ai toujours aimés tous les deux._

_Est-ce que cela changera un jour ?_

« Kaede-chan, est ce que tu as ressenti quelque chose d'étrange aujourd'hui ? » fit Jin.

Kaede se tourna vers lui, avec son plus beau sourire.

« Oui ! Toi aussi ? Ca aurait un rapport avec la Malédiction, tu penses ? demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète.

- Je pense que oui.

- Alors… Le Dragon nous appelle, c'est ça ? Et nous le rejoindrons ?

- Tu connais la réponse, Kaede, et tu sais que nous ne serons pas du même avis.

- Mais… Jin, j'aimerais tellement être de ton avis ! D'ailleurs je suis sûre que je le serais, en temps voulu ! s'exclama Kaede.

- Non, Kaede-chan, cela est impossible. Nous serons séparés. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. » fit-il doucement.

Ils se turent.

« Alors, reprit Kaede, nous seront séparés, ne ? Nous n'affronterons pas la même chose, je ne vous verrais plus tout les deux…

- …

- Réponds moi Jin ! Que se passera-t-il si nous sommes tous réunis ? Que va-t-il nous arriver ? J'ai… J'ai peur ! » s'écria-t-elle en se relevant.

Elle le regarda d'un air si triste et désespéré que Jin sentit son cœur se serrer. Il vit même des larmes perler au coin de ses grands yeux noirs, plus brillants que jamais.

« Sumimasen, Kaede-chan. Je n'en sais vraiment pas plus… »

Kaede baissa les yeux, et se rassit à côté de Jin.  
Il rouvrit le livre avec un soupir. Il lut le début, et sentit que ce livre ne serait sans doute pas fait pour lui…

Sora s'assit sur le banc. Le vent fit voler ses cheveux fins. Consciencieusement, elle les remit derrière ses oreilles, et regarda l'entrée du parc fixement et surtout déterminée.

Kabe arriva vite. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et pendant plusieurs instants, ils restèrent là, tout les deux, sans se dire un mot. Puis Kabe prit la parole :

« C'est bien la première fois que tu arrives la première au rendez-vous, d'habitude, tu as toujours au moins dix minutes de retard… »

Sora rit doucement.

« Hm… Disons que… J'étais assez pressée, je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire, étant donné les circonstances, et ma rencontre d'hier… »

Elle se tut et leva la tête vers le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se tourna vers son cousin. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

« Oui Sora-chan. Il est sans doute temps que nous parlions de la Malédiction, fit-il lentement, en mâchant bien ses mots.

- … Qu'allons nous faire, Kabe-kun… ? »

Kabe soupira. Il détourna un instant les yeux, et se recala confortablement sur le banc.

« Tu le sais que nous ne sommes pas ensemble, tu sais que nous ne devons pas nous attacher…

- Demo Kabe-kun, pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression que depuis que je suis née, on m'a toujours dit de ne pas m'attacher à toi, que nous risquons d'être séparés, pourquoi ? dit Sora, suppliant presque Kabe.

« Je n'en sais rien ! On en est toujours au même point, tout nous relie à lui : le Dragon. »

Selena et Ryougan' arrivèrent dans le parc. A une dizaine de mètres de Sora et Kabe, Selena s'arrêta brusquement. Sans rien dire, elle poussa Ryougan' dans le buisson le plus proche, et entreprit de se rapprocher d'eux.

Sora croisa les bras.

« Le Dragon, je ne le supporte pas ! Qui est-Il pour tout décider ?! Il ne nous connaît pas. On ne lui obéira pas ! Et pourquoi Lui nous guiderait ? Ce ne sont que des fables ! On est sûrs de rien, fit-elle, furieuse.

- Pourquoi dis- tu ça ? »

Kabe était réellement surpris de la véhémence de sa cousine, ordinairement si calme.

« Je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'Il doit décider de nos vies, et qu'Il doit imposer que telle et telle personne se déteste ! Je ne veux pas ! »

Kabe ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma bien vite. Il sentait bien qu'une dispute ne serait pas la bienvenue. Il fronça les sourcils.

_Je ne te comprends pas, Sora. Moi je Le vois comme notre libérateur. Je n'accepte pas que tu en parles ainsi !_

Kabe fut surpris de ses pensées.

…_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous divise-t-Il ?_

Les deux cousins restèrent ici silencieux durant un long moment. Puis Kabe se leva, adressa un signe de la main à Sora, et s'en alla.

Sora soupira. Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même la fureur qui l'avait habitée. Elle sentit qu'une haine montait en elle. Elle détestait le Dragon, et le détesterait toujours.

Elle surmonta sa bouffée de colère, et prit le chemin du retour.

Selena ne disait rien, mais son regard en disait long sur ses pensées. Ryougan fronça les sourcils, inquiète.  
Elle la serra dans ses bras.

« Nee-chan… Tu vaincras la Malédiction, tu leur feras comprendre… Regarde, je suis ta sœur, je suis le Coq, et je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement Selena… »

Selena éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa sœur. Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à ses vêtements, et pleura tout son saoul. En silence. Comme un enfant qui n'a aucun droit, pas même celui de pleurer.


	6. Bonjour vous ! Vous habitez où ?

**Chapitre 5 : Bonjour vous ! Vous habitez où ?**

La nuit, les bars et les pubs sont ouverts jusqu'à très tard. Ou plutôt jusqu'à très tôt, le matin. Shinai et Jin'sei en habitués, allaient de bars en pubs et de pubs en bars tous les soirs de vacances.

Shinai et Jin'sei avaient tout juste seize ans en ce début d'année.

Comme chaque soir, ils étaient accoudés à un bar, et sirotaient tranquillement leur boisson. Shinai surveillait d'un œil chaque entrée, et se retournait dès que la cloche de la porte tintait. Il n'attendait personne, ou plutôt : il attendait qu'une jolie jeune fille entre.

Jin'sei, son cousin, le regardait faire, amusé.

Puis la perle rare entra, et Jin'sei le compris à l'étincelle qu'il avait aperçu dans l'œil de Shinai.

Sans rien dire à son cousin, Shinai se leva prestement de son tabouret, et s'approcha nonchalamment de la jeune fille.

Jin'sei ne le regarda même pas partir.

La jeune fille était vraiment jolie, avec ses cheveux auburn qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules. Elle avait un maquillage discret, mais qui mettait en valeur ses yeux marron qui pétillaient.

Finalement, Jin'sei se retourna pour voir son cousin entamer une discussion avec la jeune fille, et ma foi, il semblait s'en sortir ; elle souriait de toutes ses dents blanches en le regardant dans les yeux. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il secoua la tête, faussement agacé par son cousin.

« Hey ! Un autre s'il te plaît ! » demanda-t-il au barman.

Shinai était heureux. Elle lui plaisait vraiment.

« Ca te dirait de venir boire un verre avec moi et mon cousin ? On s'ennuie un peu, et on aimerait bien être en charmante compagnie… » proposa Shinai.

La jeune fille regarda son amie qui haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire.

« O.K ! Moi c'est Miwako, et voici Yume ! fit-elle.  
-Hajimemashite ! Moi c'est Shinai, et mon cousin, là-bas, c'est Jin'sei.  
-Allons faire connaissance ! »

Ils allèrent tous les trois retrouver Jin'sei. Ils se présentèrent, et Jin'sei fut très courtois.

Il n'en faisait pas autant que son cousin, mais ses cheveux blonds décolorés et ses yeux bleus clairs, suffisaient généralement à retenir l'attention. De plus, il aimait par-dessus tout rire, et était un blagueur invétéré.

Shinai avait de grands yeux verts olive qui pétillaient de malice. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en queue de cheval ce soir-là, mais il aimait beaucoup les détacher.

Ils passèrent tous une agréable soirée, mais Shinai fut quelque peu déçu. En effet, Miwako et Yume avaient pris leurs numéros de téléphone, mais semblaient surtout intéressées par Jin'sei.

Il subit tout le reste de la nuit les railleries de son cousin.

Kaede s'enfuit en courant. Elle entra dans sa chambre, et claqua violemment la porte. Elle éclata en sanglots sur son lit.

Elle ne supportait plus les disputes de Jin et Koubai. Le Rat et le Chat. Voués à se battre, et à se détester.

Kaede serra fortement ses draps de ses doigts.

Jin soupira et s'assit au bord de la rivière.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains un instant, puis releva la tête. Il sentit ses cheveux argentés lâchés voler tout autour de lui. Le vent était encore froid. On avait du mal à penser que le printemps arrivait.

Jin ferma les yeux douloureusement. Puis il les rouvrit, et regarda le cours de l'eau fixement.

« Arrête. Ca ne sert à rien, fit une voix derrière lui. »

La personne s'assit à côté de lui. Jin ferma les yeux.

_Koubai._

« Tu ne t'en fais pas, toi, Koubai ? » demanda Jin.

Koubai passa la main dans ses cheveux roux ébouriffés.

« Si… Je ne sais pas quoi faire… La pacte, ou Kaede, fit-il.  
-Alors choisissons le pacte. Pour Kaede. »

Koubai acquiesça.

Jin se leva lentement, et traversa en un bond la rivière. Il partit sans se retourner. Koubai le regarda faire, puis détourna brusquement les yeux. Il secoua la tête, et partit à son tour, mais à l'opposé de la direction de Jin.

Kaede s'était résolue à ne plus penser à Jin et Koubai. Elle était fière et indépendante. Son caractère de Cheval faisait ça. A elle de le montrer, alors il fallait qu'elle s'intéresse à un autre garçon qu'a ses cousins.

Elle eut un sourire. Elle savait à qui elle pensait quand elle ne pensait pas à ses cousins.

Shiro éteignit son portable. Encore sans nouvelles de Selena. Depuis le coup à l'aéroport, elle ne lui avait envoyé aucun message.

Il se décida à envoyer alors un message à sa sœur, Ryougan'. Avec sa complicité, il trouverait sûrement un moyen de se faire pardonner auprès de Selena.

Après l'avoir envoyé, il décida de marcher un peu dans les rues. Il flânait par-ci par-là, lorsqu'il aperçut une jeune fille.

Intrigué, il vérifia dans son portefeuille. Oui. C'était elle. Il sortit une photo prise sur le vif, d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blond clair et aux yeux bruns. Elle avait un joli sourire destiné à une personne absente de la photo.

Shiro sourit.

_C'est mon jour de chance. Je vais voir si Selena dit vrai…_

Il s'approcha les mains dans les poches de la jeune fille.

« Bonjour ! Excusez-moi, je cherche un bar sympa dans le coin, connaîtriez vous une bonne adresse ? » lui fit-il avec un grand sourire franc.

Sora se retourna pour voir qui lui avait parlé si gentiment. Elle fut surprise de découvrir un charmant jeune homme avec des cheveux châtains un peu longs. Ses yeux bleus étaient assez envoûtants, et Sora s'entendit répondre :

« Bien sur ! Mais c'est assez loin d'ici, je peux vous accompagner si vous préférez ? »

Shiro agrandit encore son sourire.

« Vous êtes très aimable, mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… J'avais l'impression que vous attendiez quelqu'un, alors… commença-t-il.  
- Oh ! Oui oui, j'attends bien quelqu'un, mais je suis un peu en avance ! Ce serait avec plaisir que je vous indiquerais la route ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.  
- Merci. » répondit Shiro.

Sora fut étonnée. Il lui semblait connaître ce jeune homme.

« Excusez moi, sans être indiscrète, puis-je savoir votre nom ? Votre visage me rappelle quelque chose… » demanda Sora.

Shiro se mordit la lèvre. Il venait de comprendre que lui aussi connaissait de vue Sora, ils étaient dans le même Lycée…

Si elle se rappelait de lui, elle comprendrait qu'il n'était pas un touriste égaré.

_Zut ! Il faut que je revoie mes plans de drague pour ce genre de mission !_

« Sora ? Avec qui parles-tu ? » fit une voix menaçante.

Sora se retourna vers Kabe.

« Gomen Kabe ! J'étais en avance, et j'allais lui indiquer un endroit, et… »

Pendant que Sora expliquait l'histoire à Kabe, Shiro sentait peser le regarde de celui-ci sur lui.

_Le Singe… Lui, il ne sait pas que…_

« Shiro ! » s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Selena avancer vers lui.

« Lena-chan ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! Ca fait deux jours que je t'inonde de messages ! fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.  
- Shiro ! POURQUOI ? chuchota-t-elle l'air menaçant, je sais que c'est le Tigre, et toi aussi ! Elle me hait !  
- Mais ! Je voulais vérifier ! Elle n'a pas l'air de me détester, alors que…  
- Arrête ! On rentre et on en parle plus ! »

Elle se tourna vers Sora et Kabe.

« Sumimasen ! Excusez nous, je devais retrouver mon…ami, et il s'est perdu, ce baka ! Pardon du dérangement ! »

Elle tira Shiro derrière elle et partit le plus loin possible.

Sora regarda Kabe.

« Tu vois, ce n'était rien ! Il ne me voulait rien de mal. Par contre, son nom me dit quelque chose…  
- Mouais, je suis pas convaincu… Il avait l'air louche, heureusement que son amie était là !  
- Quoi ?! T'as vu comment elle était agressive avec lui ?! Il a rien fait ! Ils sont pas mariés que je sache ! » s'écria Sora.

Horrifiée, elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Kabe la regardait avec les yeux écarquillés.

Elle enleva doucement ses mains, et regarda le sol.

« C'est comme…  
- Comme le Dragon. » finit Kabe.

Sora le regarda dans les yeux avec une infinie tristesse. Puis Kabe partit sans un mot.

Sora le rattrapa et glissa son bras sous le sien.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de la soirée.


	7. Le signe partie 1

**Chapitre 6 : Le signe (partie 1).**

Kaede mit soigneusement ses mèches derrière les oreilles. Décidée, elle prit son carnet, son portable, un papier et un stylo.

« K… K… K ! Kuroi Jin'sei ! »

Heureuse, elle ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone et fit le numéro indiqué.

«_Moshi moshi._

- Jin'sei-kun ? Kaede desu.  
- _Kaede-chan ! Tu vas bien ?_  
- Oui oui ! Et toi ?  
-_ Bah…Oui puisque tu m'appelles… Mais, il y a quelque chose de grave ?_ fit il, un peu inquiet.  
- N-Non ! Je… Je voulais juste savoir si… Enfin… On peut se voir tout à l'heure ? »

Jin'sei resta bouche bée. Kaede compris de travers son silence.

« Ah ! Gomen nasai !! Ce n'est pas possible ! Excuse moi du dérangement Jin'sei-kun ! On… On se retrouvera à la rentrée ! s'exclama-t-elle a toute vitesse.  
-_ NON ! Euh… Je veux dire : je peux ! C'est d'accord ! C'est juste que… Je ne pensais pas que tu m'appellerais pour ça ! Je suis content !_ dit-il.  
- A-ah… »

Kaede soupira de soulagement. Le plus dur était fait.

« Alors, à tout à l'heure, dans le parc ? Ok ?  
- Ok Ka-chan ! A tout de suite ! » fit Jin'sei avant de raccrocher.

Kaede sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle se jeta sur son lit, et se tint le visage à deux mains.  
Son air niais demeura longtemps.

Jin'sei ne comprenait pas.

_Pourquoi ?_

Cela faisait un an qu'il s'intéressait à elle, et qu'il le lui faisait comprendre. Mais elle le rembarrait systématiquement pour lui parler de ses deux « fabuleux cousins tellement beaux, géniaux, drôles et intelligents »… Il avait peu à peu abandonné la partie, amèrement.

_Mais le vent tourne._

* * *

« Nee-chan… Arrête de bouder je t'en supplie ! » soupira Ryougan'.

Selena ne jeta pas même un regard à sa sœur, et sortit le riz cuit. Puis elle passa de l'autre côté de la cuisine pour se laver les mains. Alors qu'elle les séchait, Ryougan' se leva.

« Selena ! Regarde moi et écoute moi ! Ce n'est pas si grave !  
- Pas si grave ? Je me tue pour qu'il y ait le moins de problèmes, et Shiro va en plein dedans ! Il devrait savoir pourtant que Kabe tient à Sora et que… explosa Selena.  
- Mais, nee-chan, il doit bien… Commencer, ne ? Sinon, comment…  
- Tais toi s'il te plaît ! J'ai pas envie d'en parler ! » s' écria Selena en se détachant de sa sœur.

Elle posa vivement son torchon, et s'activa sur ses onigiris. Ryougan' resta debout, à observer son dos.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ryougan' haussa un sourcil. Elle s'approcha de sa sœur.

« Nee-chan, de l'aide ? » proposa-t-elle, doucement, comme à un enfant que l'on ne veut pas vexer.

Selena avait les mains et le visage pleins de grains de riz. Des larmes de rage et de détermination pointaient dans ses yeux.

« NON ! Je…Je peux le faire toute seule ! dit-elle en passa son bras sur ses yeux pour refouler ses larmes.  
- Selena… »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Ryougan' se retourna vers elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et hocha la tête. Puis elle embrassa doucement le dos de la tête de sa sœur. Elle prit son manteau et sortit. Un silence pesant s'installa. Puis il s'avança et déposa sa veste sur le canapé. Il retroussa ses manches, et se mit derrière Selena. Il lui prit doucement les mains. Elle ne résista pas.

« Fais le doucement, Lena-chan, comme ça. »

Il prit avec les mains de Selena du riz, et entreprit de le malaxer pour former une boulette de riz.

« Il faut prendre son temps, et tout se passera bien, tu y arriveras. »

Un grain de riz tomba sur le bras de Selena.

« Parfois, l'un d'entre nous tombe. »

Il le ramassa avec son doigt, et retourna Selena vers lui. Ses larmes coulaient, mais ses yeux gardaient une expression de détermination.

« Shiro…  
- Chut… »

Il lui prit le visage, et lui mit le petit grain de riz dans la main.

« Tu vois, je te demande juste de prendre soin de ce petit grain de riz tant qu'il est encore là, et il sera heureux, heureux… Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point… »

Selena se jeta dans les bras de Shiro en sanglotant, serrant fort le petit grain de riz dans son poing fermé. Shiro lui prit doucement la taille, et l'embrassa sur le front, tout en la cajolant et en la réconfortant.

* * *

Ryougan' regarda la fenêtre de l'appartement de sa sœur, et soupira. Elle se compliquait vraiment les choses, alors que Shiro était si près d'elle.

Elle se décida à retourner dans le parc où elle et Selena avaient aperçu Sora et Kabe. Elle se souvint encore de la détresse de sa sœur. Elle aurait tellement voulu l'aider, mais ne savait quoi faire… Son fardeau semblait si lourd.

Elle longea la haie du parc, et s'assit sur un banc. Un jeune homme y était déjà installé, et lisait son journal tranquillement en fumant.

Ryougan' était très intriguée par ses cheveux blonds qui lui semblaient une couleur naturelle. Sentant son regard, Shinai, baissa son journal.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, je peux vous être utile ? lui demanda-t-il très gentiment.  
- Oh excusez moi ! Je ne voulais pas vous embêter ! Je… J'étais étonnée… Etes vous japonais ? lui demanda-t-elle curieuse.  
- Ah ah ! Vous êtes franche mademoiselle…  
- Ryougan' ! Kawany Ryougan' desu !  
- Hajimemashite ! Kuroi Shinai desu. Oui je suis Japonais, et ma couleur...  
- Est naturelle et ne regarde que vous, je sais ! » fit Ryougan avec un grand sourire.

Shinai fut stupéfait.

« Mais… Ce n'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire, Kawany-san ! Bien sur que ma couleur est naturelle, vous l'aviez deviné…-il jeta un œil vers son grand sourire épanoui- Mais je me disais que vous, vous devez être aussi japonaise, et donc Lycéenne, n'est ce pas ?  
- Ano… En effet, je rentre en première année de Lycée, mais j'ai déménagé, je n'habitais pas ici avant !  
- Ah bon ? Suis-je bête ! Je me serais souvenu d'un aussi joli visage… » fit Shinai malicieusement.

Ryougan' rougit, et le téléphone de Shinai sonna, ce qui lui permit de masquer son embarras.

« Excusez moi… Moshi moshi ? Jin'sei ?! »

* * *


	8. Le signe partie 2

**Chapitre 6 : Le signe (partie 2).**

Il sortit un doigt. Puis la main entière. Et le bras. Il tâtonna autour de la table de chevet, et trouva le réveil. Il sorti la tête de sous son oreiller et mit le réveil devant ses yeux. 11h43. Parfait. Seulement 15 heures de sommeil. Pas mal, un jour à inscrire dans ses records personnels. Bon. Il faudrait d'abord qu'il ait d'autres événements à raconter…

Mizu se frotta les yeux, puis il bailla longuement. Il s'adossa contre son oreiller, et réfléchit à ses occupations de la journée.

_Le Tigre… Je veux en être certain._

Il entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Puis la porte d'à côté se déverrouiller. Tsukiyo sortait de la salle de bain.

_Tiens… Il est bien rare de la voir levée si tard… Elle doit être inquiète…_

Tsukiyo referma la porte en soupirant. Elle avait encore passé la nuit à réfléchir à la Malédiction, au Dragon, au Tigre… Elle passa ses doigts fins sur les cernes qui encadraient ses yeux. Elle secoua la tête vivement, et alla vers la chambre de son frère. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement.

« Mizu-kun… ? »

Le lit était défait et la fenêtre ouverte. Tsukiyo fronça les sourcils. Elle s'assit ensuite sur son lit, et tourna la tête vers la table de chevet.

Elle était sûre que lui aussi y pensait. Il lui arrivait de partir par la fenêtre, mais en général, c'était lorsqu'il avait des choses importantes à faire.

Tsukiyo sourit doucement. Il lui dira, quand il aura envie. Il lui dira qu'il est intrigué à propos de Sora. Elle se leva et quitta l'appartement.

Jin'sei cala le mieux possible son téléphone portable contre son oreille, tout en écrivant quelque chose sur le papier posé sur ses genoux.

« Oui Shinai ! Elle m'a demandé de la rejoindre ! Tout de suite ! Je vais gagner !! s'écria-t-il. »

De l'autre côté du combiné, Shinai sourit, gêné. Il posa sa main gauche sur l'appareil, et se pencha vers Ryougan'.

« Excusez moi, c'est mon cousin, il est heureux –ce qui arrive souvent, ne vous inquiétez pas- si vous voulez bien que nous reprenions cette charmante conversation lorsque je lui aurais fait avaler des sushis par le nez ? Je veux dire : quand je lui aurais témoigné ma joie à son propos ? »

Ryougan' éclata d'un petit rire clair qui fit bondir le cœur de Shinai.

« Haï ! Je vais vous attendre, Kuroi-san ! »

Shinai lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant et reprit la conversation.

« Oui… Hum hum… Bien sur... Sans doute ! …Obligé, Jin'sei-kun ! Hum hum… Oui bon, je crois que je vais te laisser, hein ? Tu dois te préparer, ne ? Allez, en rentrant je ferais des sushis, bye ! »

Shinai soupira, puis se retourna vers Ryougan'.

« Oui, je disais donc… vous êtes bien jolie mademoiselle… »

Selena ferma doucement la fenêtre, et lança un regard à Shiro, affalé sur le canapé. Elle s'approcha de lui, et se posta derrière le canapé. Elle passa doucement sa main sur le cuir, songeuse.

« Lena-chan, tu veux le faire ?

- Hum… Je pense oui, comme ça ils sauront que je suis là, ils y penseront… »

Shiro se retourna sur le ventre, et regarda Selena, en s'accoudant au bas du canapé. Elle regardait fixement la fenêtre. Il l'observa longuement, puis soupira.

« Bon, qu'est ce que je fais, je reste avec toi, ou je vais chercher quelqu'un ?

- Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en lave les mains…

- Bien, alors je reste. »

Selena lui sourit doucement. Elle monta sur le canapé, et s'installa confortablement.

Elle ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Shiro reporta son attention sur elle.

Il crut un instant voir une lumière dorée l'auréoler. Mais était-ce son imagination ? Puis Selena entrouvrit les lèvres, et murmura doucement :

« Hen'kei… »

Soudain Shiro sentit tout son être se contracter. Il lui semblait que ses entrailles lui jouaient des tours, puis il sentit comme un aboiement à l'intérieur de lui. Le teint livide, il s'accrocha d'une main crispée au canapé.

« Je… J'avais oublié combien c'était douloureux… » rit-il, jaune.

Mizu s'arrêta à la terrasse du Café, essoufflé. Il s'appuya un instant à une chaise, puis s'apprêta à entrer dans le Café. Mais en se dirigeant vers la porte, des cheveux blond clair attirèrent son attention. La jeune fille était affalée sur son café. Il la vit s'étirer, et elle se tourna sur le côté, semblant chercher quelqu'un. A l'instant, Mizu la reconnut : Sora.

Soudain, il la vit se contracter et se tenir le ventre. Elle semblait souffrir fortement. Ne comprenant pas, il fit un pas vers elle, avant de s'immobiliser. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et une sueur glacée le parcouru. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, des poils commencer à apparaître sur son cou. Il se précipita alors vers les toilettes. Arrivé à la porte, il bouscula Sora, qui s'était précipité du côté des femmes. Elle se retourna vivement, se tenant la bouche, écoeurée. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Mais elle entra dans les toilettes, sentant une désagréable impression sur ses oreilles.

Kabe se retint au muret. Sa main droite glissa doucement, tandis que l'autre lui servait à se retenir de vomir. Le teint verdâtre, il s'écroula par-dessus le muret.

Kaede ferma son livre, impatiente. Elle attendait Jin'sei, et il lui semblait qu'il avait du retard, lorsqu'elle sentit le message, le signe. Elle se figea, et regarda autour d'elle, affolée : personne. Elle se pencha au dessus du banc pour vomir.

Jin'sei se figea. A l'instant même où la nausée commençait, il l'avait vu se pencher.

_Impossible…_

Elle ne pouvait PAS ressentir la même chose… Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas !

Vaincu, il se laissa glisser doucement, retenant des gémissements. C'était très curieux pour lui… Il avait mal, mal à en mourir. Mais… Tout son être semblait bondir de joie.

Tsukiyo marchait dans les rues, cherchant son frère, lorsqu'elle sentit l'appel venir. Se préparant au pire, elle s'approcha d'un banc, inoccupé.

Au moment même où elle s'y installait difficilement en retenant ses larmes, un jeune homme aux cheveux gris perle s'effondra sur elle. Malgré sa nausée, Tsukiyo sursauta de peur. Puis elle se pencha sur le visage pâle du garçon. Il respirait difficilement, et la sueur d'une fièvre douloureuse coulait sur ses tempes.

_Avec son teint pâle et ses cheveux, j'ai cru que c'était une fille…_

Elle soupira de soulagement, mais réprima une grimace : la douleur continuait. Voulant se fixer sur quelque chose pour essayer d'oublier la douleur, elle se pencha vers le jeune homme. Elle fut fascinée par ses traits.

_Verts… Je suis sûre que ses yeux sont d'un beau vert éclatant. Deux belles émeraudes._

Koubai eu juste le temps de s'asseoir quand les douleurs commencèrent. Cela faisait peu de fois que ça lui arrivait, mais il s'y habituait. Seulement, c'était la première fois où il était si seul…

D'habitude, Kaede, Jin et lui se soutenaient, étant les seuls de la famille à pouvoir comprendre cette affreuse douleur. Il gémit faiblement. Ils n'étaient pas là. Ils n'étaient pas toujours là pour lui. Il était… Dépendant.

Une servante qui passait par là, eu l'impression d'entendre un miaulement déchirant.

Shinai sentit le vertige poindre chez Ryougan'.

« Kawany-san, vous allez bien ? fit il inquiet.

- Ou-oui ! Je… Je suis un peu malade je crois, je…

- Kawany-san… Avez-vous entendu le bruit de ce coq ? » demanda soudainement Shinai, intrigué.

Ryougan' rougit violemment.

« Non… J'ai plutôt entendu… Un…Un sifflement… » murmura-t-elle.

A ces mots, elle tomba en avant, et Shinai la rattrapa d'un geste vif.

« Kawany-san ! »

Elle semblait s'être momentanément évanouie.

C'est là qu'il ressentit la douleur. Contrairement aux autres, c'est la tête qui le fit souffrir un premier. Une douleur lancinante, qui se propagea dans tout son corps, et se logea au creux de son ventre. Il réprima un haut-le-cœur.

Une jeune fille avec des cheveux rouge savamment coiffés, s'appuya sur la porte du wagon.

« Mon Dieu Selena ! J'aimerais que tu me préviennes Baby ! I don't want to die now ! I'm too young, Honey ! » rit-elle, pâle.

Puis elle réajusta son sac sur son épaule, et prit sa valise.

« Well well well… Where do you live, Sugar ? »

Elle se dirigea vers le contrôleur et lui posa quelques questions.

Enfin, elle lui fit un grand sourire, et partit joyeusement vers le centre ville.

« I'm coming ! Ah…Euh… Je crois que je vais faire un détour par les toilettes, sinon mon Sanglier va me jouer des tours ! Bad bad bad ! »


	9. Transformations

**Chapitre 7 : Transformations.**

Mizu se regarda dans la glace. Un léger duvet blanc s'était formé sur son visage. Il descendit le col de sa chemise pour découvrir son cou, lui aussi duveteux. Il soupira, puis il remit son col en place. Soudain, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Il s'élança vers la porte, et l'homme qui venait de rentrer le vit à peine foncer sur lui. Lorsque Mizu le bouscula, il se retourna vivement. Il n'y avait plus personne.

« Mon Dieu… Les jeunes de nos jours sont bien malpolis, fit-il en refermant la porte. »

Mizu s'empressa de rentrer chez lui, pour parler à sa sœur. Il s'aperçut alors que la fourrure qui lui avait poussé avait disparue.

« Je l'avais encore quand j'ai bousculé cet homme. » murmura-t-il.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil du salon pour réfléchir. Et enfin ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il avait compris comment cette transformation s'était arrêtée, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour que ce soit si rapide. D'habitude, il lui fallait plusieurs heures pour retrouver sa peau normale.

Et Sora…

Elle se dépêcha de fermer la porte sur elle.

« Oh non ! » gémit-elle.

Elle s'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle ne comprenait plus rien… Elle n'avait rencontré personne, comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait cru apercevoir Mizu Hoshizora. Mizu était avec elle au collège, c'était un garçon très étrange, réservé et rêveur.

_Pourrait-il être le Dragon ?_

Cette pensée l'avait traversée en un instant. Mais c'était impossible. Sora détestait le Dragon. Elle ne détestait pas Mizu. Ce n'était donc pas possible qu'il soit le Dragon. Non. Sora sentait au fond d'elle que le Dragon était quelqu'un d'autre. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi alors Mizu était-il là ?

Sora releva la tête. Elle porta ses mains à ses oreilles. Lorsqu'elle sentit les poils qui lui avaient poussé, elle retint ses larmes.

_Je n'en peux plus…_

A peu près au même moment, Kabe s'agrippa au muret. La jointure de ses doigts avait blanchi sous l'effort. Il finit par réussir à se relever. Il passa doucement la tête au dessus du muret, afin d'observer s'il y avait quelqu'un alentour. Ne voyant personne, il soupira de soulagement et s'assit tant bien que mal dessus.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder ou de toucher. Ses oreilles de Singe étaient bien là.

Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était cette furieuse envie de caramel.

Mais où donc pouvait-il bien trouver des caramels maintenant, et avec, en plus, ses oreilles ?

Kabe fouilla dans sa poche, et trouva un bonnet qu'il gardait toujours avec lui ''au cas où''. Il le mit rageusement. Il détestait devoir être dépendant de quelque chose. Avec la Malédiction, il ne pouvait se sentir libre de mener sa propre existence. Tout pouvait mal tourner, seulement si il…

Mais Kabe arrêta là sa réflexion. Il n'avait pas… Personne ne… Il était seul ! Comment avait-il pu se transformer –il frémit à cette pensée- avec ses oreilles ?

Puis il se souvint qu'il était venu ici pour rejoindre Sora au Café. Une pensée le frappa soudain : s'était-elle transformée aussi ?

Enfonçant bien le bonnet sur ses oreilles, il se précipita au Café. Il vit tout de suite quelqu'un sortir en courant, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le voir. Il s'était déjà engouffré dans l'immeuble.

« J'ai… J'ai cru voir… »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais rentra à l'intérieur, rongé par l'inquiétude sur le sort de sa cousine.

Il vit qu'elle n'était pas là. Immédiatement, il se calma. Il reprit son souffle, puis regarda autour de lui. Là bas, sur cette table. Il alla s'y asseoir, et garda les yeux fixé sur le manteau posé sur la chaise. Puis ils se déplacèrent vers le sol, et il reconnut bien évidemment le sac de sa cousine.

Il soupira de soulagement.

Il regarda autour de lui en réfléchissant où elle pouvait bien être.

Kaede s'assit doucement sur le banc. Elle reprit doucement son souffle et regarda autour d'elle. Jin'sei n'était pas venu… Elle ne savait si elle devait être soulagée, ou au contraire très déçue.

Elle sortit un petit miroir de sa poche, et fit une grimace lorsqu'elle aperçut deux oreilles sortant de ses cheveux relevés. Elle les défit, puis fouilla dans son sac pour retrouver un vieux chapeau. Elle le mit, puis prit un papier et un stylo. Elle inscrivit quelques mots à l'intention de Jin'sei puis se leva et s'en alla, dépitée.

Jin'sei restait vert. Malade, vert de trouille et vert de rage. Il tourna lentement la tête vers le banc, et vit que Kaede avait disparu. Il soupira de soulagement et retint un gémissement.

_Alors elle est possédée… Par quel animal ? Bon ou mauvais ?_

Tsukiyo respirait difficilement, lorsqu'elle sentit les taches sur son visage s'élargir. Calmement, elle posa la tête de Jin sur le banc. Elle observa une dernière fois ses traits délicats, puis remonta le col de son manteau sur son visage.

Elle courut à travers les ruelles et se précipita chez elle. Mizu était déjà là. Debout, à la fenêtre, il fixait le Café d'en face.

« Mizu-kun…

- Je l'ai vu, Onee-chan, elle est bien possédée.

- Ano… Tu en es certain ?

- Absolument. Il va falloir agir. »

Tsukiyo posa son manteau et son écharpe sur le canapé.

« Pas maintenant, on a dit que nous devions attendre la rentrée. Alors nous attendrons. Il reste seulement quelques jours, dit-elle.

- Haï.

- Mizu-kun, tu n'as plus rien ? » demanda Tsukiyo, étonnée.

Elle avait passé ses doigts sur sa joue.

« Ah oui ! Je suis rentré dans quelqu'un en m'enfuyant –un homme- et depuis, je n'ai plus mon lainage confortable.

- Confortable, hein ? Ah la la… Donc nous pouvons en conclure que… Oui. Et bien c'est tant mieux ! On saura au moins quoi faire à l'avenir. Allez, je vais préparer du café, tu en veux ? fit-elle en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

- Arigato »

Jin se réveilla. Il se leva péniblement et s'appuya sur le banc. Il remit un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et dans ses vêtements. Il se frotta vigoureusement les yeux et observa les alentours. Personne. La rue était vide.

« Pfiou… Ca c'est un coup de chance… »

_Je ne me rappelle pourtant pas m'être allongé… _

_Une fée…_

La servante prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, et l'allongea dans sa chambre. Koubai murmura un petit merci à son adresse, et elle partit en refermant la porte.

Il tourna la tête pour pouvoir observer le jardin par la fenêtre.

_Je dois évoluer. Je dois m'affirmer._

Lorsque Ryougan' revint a elle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Shinai. En rougissant violemment, elle s'écarta de lui.

Gênée elle observa son visage…pour s'apercevoir qu'il dormait ! Elle lui toucha l'épaule, intriguée, et lorsqu'elle le vit grogner elle arrêta.

_Quelle tête il ferait en voyant mes plumes !_

Elle le regarda encore une fois avec un doux sourire. Elle écrivit un mot à son intention et s'en alla peu après l'avoir recouvert de sa veste.

A peine un instant plus tard, Shinai se réveilla. Il chercha autour de lui où pouvait bien avoir disparue Ryougan'.

Ne la voyant pas il se leva.

Etonné, il prit sa veste, et le morceau de papier.

« Gomen ! Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller ! '

Au plaisir de vous revoir, mon Prince ! (l) o

Ryougan'. »

Shinai se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait tellement honte !

Selena serra Shiro contre elle. Elle pleurait.

« Gomen gomen ! Je ne le ferais plus ! Cela nous fait tant souffrir ! Oh Shiro-kun !

- Chut Lena-chan, chut… »

Il lui caressait les cheveux tandis qu'elle s'épanchait sur lui.

Please revieeeeeeews!!


	10. Organisation

**Chapitre 8 : Organisation.**

La jeune fille tira sur une mèche, puis sur une autre Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite du résultat, elle fit un immense sourire au miroir qu'elle tenait dans sa main, la main sur la hanche. Elle sautilla vers sa valise, refermant sa glace. Les perles de ses cheveux sautillèrent avec elle.

Elle rangea sa trousse de coiffure et prit joyeusement sa valise.

« Baby ! J'ariiiive ! »

Elle se mit en route sous l'œil médusé des gens qui sortaient de la gare, se demandant d'où sortait ce phénomène

Miyabi prit un taxi, et s'endormit dedans à la seconde où elle s'assit. Elle dormit durant tout le trajet.

Elle remercia vivement le chauffeur qui l'avait réveillée, prit sa valise et descendit. Elle vérifia une dernière fois sur son bout de papier l'adresse, et monta les escaliers de l'imposant immeuble.

Arrivée devant l'appartement voulu, elle sonna vigoureusement. Ce fut Shiro qui lui ouvrit.

Pour son plus grand malheur.

Une tornade rouge lui sauta au coup immédiatement et il fut obligé de la porter.

« Ohayooooo !! Shiro-kun !! Oooh ! Tu vis chez Lennie ?! Ah les amoureux !! »

SBAF

« Pardon, la porte s'est déplacée toute seule sur ta figure » fit Selena.

Miyabi descendit prestement des bras de Shiro pour se jeter dans ceux de Selena.

« Baby !! I miss youuuuuuuuuuuu !! s'exclama-t-elle

- Ah…

- Soit gentille ! Dis moi que je t'ai manqué !

- Dans tes rêves ! Et puis lâche moi !

- Ok ! »

Miyabi lui fit un grand sourire. C'est à cet instant que Ryougan' entra.

« Mi-chan ! Ca fait si longtemps !

- Ryougan' ! Oh oui ! Au moins deux ans ! »

Elles s'étreignirent chaleureusement. Shiro s'avança.

« Ta chambre est prête Mi-chan, viens ! fit-il en lui indiquant la porte.

- Ma chambre ? Mais alors… ? »

Son esprit pervers et en escalier se mit à fonctionner en accéléré.

Petit appartement. Peu de pièces. 3 chambres. Selena première chambre. Ryougan' seconde chambre. Miyabi troisième. Shiro ? Shiro avec Selena. Choses coquines. Ah ah ah !

« Shiro-kun ! Tu es un rapide ! Malicious !! » s'écria-t-elle.

SBAF. (« C'est la valise qui m'a glissé des mains, toute seule. »)

« Shiro-kun dort chez ses parents, baka !

- Je l'ai suppliée… soupira l'intéressé.

- Bakaaaaaaaaa !! Arrête d'entretenir l'ambiguïté ! Il n'y a absolument rien entre nous ! »

Shiro parut figé d'épouvante. Des larmes de crocodile s'écrasèrent sur ses joues, il parut brisé.

« Méchante, méchante… dit-il en s'éloignant dans un coin.

- Euh… » fit Selena en s'approchant de lui.

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Je euh… Je ne voulais pas te blesser Shiro-kun, pardonne moi… Nous sommes amis, donc il y a forcément quelque chose entre nous ! Ne pleure pas…

- … »

Il s'écroula dans les bras de Selena en pleurant.

« Ah ! fit Miyabi, comprenant tout à coup la situation, oui ! Tu as raison, tu auras de meilleures chances de la radoucir comme cela ! Selena ne sait pas résister aux hommes virils qui pleurent ! »

_Virils ?_

Selena, qui tapotait gentiment la tête de Shiro, suspendit son geste. Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces et l'envoya valser contre le mur.

« Vous n'êtes que des crétins ! » dit-elle en s'élançant sur Miyabi.

Celle-ci en profita pour visiter l'appartement.

Ryougan' aida Shiro à se relever.

« Et bien ! Deux phénomènes ces deux-là ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Shiro acquiesça.

Selena riait à gorge déployée en voyant Miyabi s'étaler sur le plancher. Celle-ci en profita pour lui faire un croche-pied, et elles roulèrent à terre, pliées de rire et se tapant dessus comme deux enfants.

* * *

« Tu as déjà été amoureux ? »

Jin'sei s'écroula.

« Pardon ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?! Tu connais déjà la réponse ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Bah… J'en sais rien, j'avais envie de vérifier.

- Tss… »

Jin'sei déposa son manteau. Il venait juste de rentrer. Shinai était assis sur le canapé, et fixait un morceau de papier.

« C'est quoi ça ? demanda Jin'sei en pointant du doigt le papier.

- C'est la liste des courses, répondit Shinai, le rangeant dans la poche de sa chemise, tu viens avec moi avant que les magasins ne ferment ?

- … Non. »

Shinai haussa les épaules et se leva. Il était sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'il se retourna vers son cousin.

« Hey ! Et Kaede ?

- Pfff…

- Quoi « Pfff… » c'était bien ? Elle a vu tes jolies oreilles ? » fit Shinai en se moquant de lui.

Jin'sei le foudroya du regard et détourna la tête, l'air renfrogné.

« Quoi ?! s'impatienta Jin'sei.

- Elle est maudite. »

Shinai laissa ses clefs tomber sur le sol. Il étouffa un juron et se pencha pour les ramasser. Il se releva et s'approcha, inquiet, de Jin'sei.

« Elle t'a vu ?!

- Non, ça s'est produit juste avant…

- Quel signe ?

- J'en sais rien, tu me gonfles là ! »

Shinai dévisagea son cousin. Celui-ci soutint son regard un instant, puis vaincu, il baissa les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr… Le Cheval, je pense. »

Shinai se rassit un instant. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes, et en alluma une, songeur.

« C'est bon. Tu peux la revoir.

- Hey ! s'exclama Jin'sei, indigné.

- Quoi ? dit Shinai en le regardant froidement.

- Je… Je fais ce que je veux, répondit-il déstabilisé.

- Non, fit Shinai, si c'était le Sanglier ou bien le Mouton, tu ne l'aurais pas revue, je te l'assure

- Oui… » finit par dire Jin'sei.

Il savait pertinemment que Shinai avait raison.

Il n'avait rien à redire. Les sentiments n'avaient rien à voir avec la Malédiction.

De toute façon Shinai avait toujours raison. Il savait être calculateur quand il le fallait.

Jin'sei reconnaissait sa supériorité sans broncher.

Non. Il ne se faisait pas manipuler.

Il avait confiance. Confiance dans le jugement de Shinai, il avait ses raisons.

Même si ainsi, parfois, il lui était désagréable.

« Bien. Alors j'y vais. »

Shinai se leva et sortit de l'appartement. La porte claqua et Jin'sei se prit la tête dans les mains.

Les sentiments. Plus tard ils comprendraient tous les deux leurs erreurs. Elles leurs coûteraient très cher.

* * *

Selena s'assit en croisant les jambes, et la réunion commença.

« Mais pourquoi, une réunion !! Et pourquoi je dois la présider en plus !! ronchonna Selena.

- Allez ! Fait un effort ! fit Ryougan'.

- Bon, cet appartement est trop petit. » s'exclama Miyabi.

Un ange passa.

« QUOI ?! Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment de parler de mon appartement ! Et en plus, tu es invitée ici !! Tu veux dormir dans la rue ?! explosa Selena.

- Mais Lennie trop petit pour treize personnes ! implora Miyabi.

- Encore faudrait-il que nous soyons treize… maugréa Selena.

- Ecoute, je pense pouvoir convaincre Sora (Selena tiqua) et il y a le Mouton qui est un ami à moi (comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir ?) et je connais un peu le Rat et le Chat. Bon, le Singe ce sera plus difficile. J'avais oublié qu'il était cousin avec Sora –le Tigre, précisa-t-il à l'adresse de Miyabi- et…

- STOP ! Je suis perdue ! » s'exclama Ryougan'.

La jeune fille se leva et courut chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle revint, tout le monde s'était tut. Elle s'assit à côté de sa sœur.

« Voilà, fit Selena en regardant sa sœur, oui, on va faire comme ça : Shiro, tu commences ton travail… »

Une ombre passa légèrement sur son visage. Une ride se forma sur son front.

« …Miyabi, tu mets en confiance ceux que tu peux, Ryougan', tu cherches un endroit où on pourrait se réunir, si c'est possible, (et tu étudies, non ! Ne rajoute rien) et moi… Je me tue à me faire gentille et je vous transforme si besoin… » soupira-t-elle.

Tous se regardèrent intensément.

« J'ai l'impression de partir à l'aventure ! s'exclama Miyabi.

- Tant mieux si ça t'amuse… grogna Selena.

- Je vais prendre une douche ! fit Miyabi en se levant.

- Attends, je vais te montrer où sont rangées les serviettes. » dit Ryougan' en l'accompagnant à la salle de bain.

Selena et Shiro restèrent seuls un instant.

« Pourquoi ?

- Parce que. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter plus. Repose toi.

- Selena…

- Pas encore, souffla celle-ci, s'il te plaît, attends moi encore un peu… Je ne veux pas…

- Bien sur. »

Shiro sortit de la pièce en lui frôlant l'épaule du bout des doigts.

_Je vais commencer par me calmer. _

_Arrêter de pleurer tout le temps. Je deviens sensible avec le temps. _

_Je me fais vieille. _

_Cela faisait si longtemps… _

_Je ne pleurais jamais avant. _

_La dernière fois…_

_Shiro…_


	11. Thé ou Café?

**Chapitre 9 : Thé ou café ?**

Sora s'assit en face de son cousin en silence. Kabe ne le rompit pas tout de suite. Il porta ses lèvres à sa tasse brûlante de café, et l'observa.

Elle n'avait plus aucune trace de transformation. Il en fut soulagé. Il faut dire aussi qu'il l'avait attendue pendant presque une heure.

Elle tripotait nerveusement sa serviette, et semblait regarder ailleurs. Elle ne voulait surtout pas croiser le regard interrogateur de son cousin.

Pourtant celui-ci n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui poser de questions dérangeantes. Enfin, pas maintenant et surtout pas ici.

« Tu veux commander autre chose ? Ton thé est déjà froid » lui proposa-t-il.

Les yeux bruns de Sora s'ouvrirent en grand et elle soupira.

« Je suis désolée… Oui, je veux bien quelque chose d'autre.

- D'accord. »

Kabe héla une serveuse, et la pria d'apporter un thé à leur table.

« Tu veux me faire des reproches ? demanda soudainement Kabe.

- Des reproches ? » s'étonna Sora.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que son cousin voulait lui dire par là.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est de ma faute si… Si il nous est arrivé… cela ?

- De ta faute ? Mais pourquoi ?

- A cause du Dragon. » souffla Kabe.

Sora resta silencieuse.

« Non, finit-elle par dire, je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait de ta faute, et nous n'avons aucune preuve que le Dragon en soit responsable. Mais si tu me dis cela, c'est que toi aussi tu… ? »

Kabe hocha la tête.

Il la fixa de ses yeux noisette longuement.

Puis il soupira.

« De toute façon, nous ne le trouverons pas. Il faut qu'il vienne a nous. »

Sora n'était pas de cet avis.

Elle aurait voulu trouver le Dragon maintenant, tout de suite et lui faire ravaler ses bijoux de famille !

De quel droit les faisait-il souffrir ainsi ? Y prenait-il du plaisir ?

« Et pourquoi on ne le chercherait pas ?! s'exclama Sora.

- Parce qu'on ne sait pas où chercher. »

One point.

Il avait raison. Il avait beau être grognon et parfois insensible, sur ce point il avait raison.

Sora trouva aussi qu'il s'était beaucoup radoucit depuis quelques temps.

Depuis qu'elle avait vu Tsukiyo.

_Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ? Ou es-tu simplement heureux de rencontrer bientôt le Dragon ? _

« Bon, on se voit demain soir ? proposa Kabe en payant leurs consommations.

- Ok. Il faudra préparer la rentrée. Et préparer ce que nous dirons à Tsukiyo. Et à Mizu.

- Mizu ? lui demanda Kabe, perplexe.

- Oui, Mizu… »

Elle se pencha en avant pour lui raconter.

Il l'écouta sans ciller.

* * *

Jin'sei se morfondait affalé sur son lit. Le fait de n'avoir pas pu voir Kaede lui faisait ressentir des sentiments contradictoires.

D'un côté, il était heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas vue avec ses oreilles et sa moustache de lapin !

Mais d'un autre côté… Ils n'avaient pas pu discuter, et il n'avait pas pu réitérer sa proposition…

Et en plus, elle aussi était maudite, et Shinai avait donné son accord (très important, ça). Donc, maintenant il allait devoir attendre la rentrée pour espérer vivre enfin une grande et sentimentale histoire d'amour avec Kaede… Ahh…

Il se réconfortait en se disant que la rentrée était dans deux jours.

Mais il n'aurait peut être pas à attendre aussi longtemps.

DRING DRING !

Jin'sei se jeta littéralement sur son téléphone portable. Il souleva d'un geste rapide le clapet.

« Moshi moshi ?!

- _Jin'sei-kun ?_

- Kaede-chan !! Ano…

- _Sumimasen ! Je t'en prie pardonne moi de ne pas être venue l'autre jour je… J'ai eu un empêchement…_

- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Je… Je comprends.

- _Donc en fait, je voudrais me faire pardonner et t'inviter au Café cet après midi, c'est possible ?_

- Bien sûr, et je pense que l'on devra parler…

- _Nani ?_

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure !

- _H-Haï !_ »

Jin'sei raccrocha et resta silencieux un moment. Ce ne fut que lorsque Shinai entra dans sa chambre pour lui demander un service, qu'il daigna regarder autre chose que la tache sur le mur en face de lui. On aurait dit que cette tache le fascinait.

« Hey, tu m'aides à préparer à manger, gros feignant ?!

- Uh ? Ah oui, j'arrive… Au fait…

- Nyé ?

- Hum. Est-ce que je parle avec Kaede ? Enfin, je veux dire… Est-ce que je lui dis qui nous sommes ? »

Shinai réfléchit un instant.

« Je pense que ça serait une assez bonne idée, nous devons nous réunir pour pouvoir le contrer », fit-il les yeux brillants.

Il s'éloigna vers la cuisine.

_Il ne dit jamais rien sans réfléchir avant aux conséquences… _

_Surtout en fait à ce qui l'arrange…_

* * *

« Ca y est, on est toutes inscrites.

- Je suis heureux de toutes vous accueillir dans mon Lycée !

- YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!

- Vous pouvez arrêter de crier dans cette foutue baraque, s'exclama Selena.

- Mais Lennie, je suis heureuse ! Donc si je suis heureuse, je dois exprimer ma joie !

- C'est toi qui le dis », maugréa la brunette.

« Kabe, et si en fait, on enquêtait ? On va dans le Café, on fouille dans la caisse pour connaître l'adresse de Mizu, on va chez lui, on lui tire les vers du nez et on est tranquilles pour la rentrée, fit Sora.

- Chère cousine, bon, en imaginant que tu puisses trouver l'adresse d'un client dans la caisse d'un Café… Je suis contre l'idée du cambriolage. De plus, que voudrais-tu faire ? Je pense vraiment qu'il faut attendre la manifestation du Dragon. »

Two points.

* * *

« KOUBAIIIIIIIIIIIII !! JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !! Où êtes vous bon sang !!

- Dis tu crois qu'elle nous trouvera ici, demanda Koubai en refermant la porte du placard à balais.

- Non, elle ne sait pas où se trouve ce placard… Je ne sais même pas si elle a déjà touché à un balai de sa vie, fit Jin. »

Kaede secoua la tête.

« Je voulais juste leur dire que je les laisserai tranquilles si je sortais avec Jin'sei… Pff…

* * *

« A table !

- Onee-chan… Je DORS !

- Non, rectification : tu dormais, fit Tsukiyo.

- Bon, bah là, tu vois, je me rendors.

- Tant pis… Je vais manger ma soupe de légumes et mes fruits frais toute seule, soupira Tsukiyo.

- MATTE KUDASAI !! »

Mizu envoya valser la couette.

* * *

« Je lui parle de quoi d'abord, la Malédiction ou mon amour ultra profond et sentimental ?

- Apprend à parler aux filles d'abord mon vieux, soupira Shinai, tu as la cote quand il s'agit de faire connaissance avec elles, mais quand tu les connais de longue date, ça craint…

- Ah… Je fais quoi alors ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te dise mon vieux, demanda Shinai.

- Bah oui !  
- Je m'en fous totalement, je voudrais te signaler que je parlais avec une jeune fille fort charmante la dernière fois que tu m'as appelé pour tes problèmes sentimentaux !

- Je vois, je me débrouille tout seul alors, c'est ça ?

- Tu comprends vite mais il faut t'expliquer longtemps », sourit Shinai.

Reviews?


	12. Eau de rose PART I : KAI FIN

**Ndla : **Je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais écrit un chapitre aussi horrible et dégoulinant… Mais je n'ai pas le courage de le réécrire (pas encore, du moins) alors je le laisse tel quel. Sachez tout de même que je n'en suis pas fière !

**Chapitre 10 : Eau de rose (ou guimauve XD).**

Jin'sei passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et referma la porte de l'immeuble. Il remonta le col de sa veste et traversa la rue.

Il secoua la tête vivement et rouvrit sa veste. Il chercha un instant dans sa poche, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne cherchait rien.

Ou plutôt si.

Il cherchait seulement à se rassurer, faire comme s'il était très occupé et que le fait d'avoir rendez-vous avec Kaede ne lui semblait pas un acte extraordinaire. Non, il devait se montrer fort et assuré.

Tout à coup il se sentit vraiment ridicule. Tout cela pour une fille… Il avait déjà eu plusieurs conquêtes, et très sérieuses, alors pourquoi elle ?

_On dirait que je m'interroge avant mon mariage…_

Elle le faisait tourner en bourrique depuis le début du collège, elle n'avait aucun sentiment profond lorsqu'elle discutait avec lui, seulement de l'amusement.

Et pourtant il s'accrochait.

Avait-il raison ?

Il arriva devant le Café. Il poussa la porte avec appréhension.

Bien sûr, il ne la vit pas.

Il était en avance, elle serait en retard.

Il s'assit et commanda un café. Il attendit. Lorsqu'il eut commencé son deuxième café, Kaede entra dans le Café. Tous les regards masculins se tournèrent vers elle.

Il est vrai que Kaede était mignonne, avait ses beaux cheveux noirs coupés au carré. Et ses grands yeux noirs pailletés de jaune étaient si expressifs, que Jin'sei se sentait transporté à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'observer son regard.

Enfin elle le vit.

« Jin'sei-kun ! Gomen ne, je cherchais mes cousins et je ne les ai pas trouvés ! » fit-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

_Ca commence bien…_

« Hum. Ca va bien Kaede-chan ?  
- Oui ! Je suis contente que tu m'aies attendue, j'ai eu peur que tu penses que je ne voulais pas venir ! » dit-elle en riant doucement, un peu essoufflée.

Jin'sei ne put s'empêcher d'oublier ses doutes en la voyant ainsi. Elle avait eu peur qu'il s'en aille.

Elle avait eu peur qu'il s'en aille…

« Voyons Kaede-chan, tu sais bien que je ne t'aurais pas laissée tombée, sourit-il.  
- Arigato ! Je… Tu n'es pas là depuis trop longtemps j'espère ?  
- Non ne t'inquiète pas, mentit-il joyeusement, alors, quoi de beau avant la rentrée ?  
- Oh… Je t'avoue que je suis un peu stressée… C'est le Lycée tout de même !  
- Uh, il va falloir s'accrocher !  
- Oui… Enfin je t'avouerais que je n'ai pas trop envie de travailler, dit-elle en souriant.  
- Moi non, plus, j'ai d'autres choses à régler, beaucoup plus importantes pour ma vie future, dit Jin'sei, d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
- Ah ? Ano… Comme quoi ? »

Il se regardèrent fixement un instant, puis Jin'sei appela la serveuse.

« Oui monsieur ? demanda la serveuse.  
- Ano, Kaede-chan, que prends tu ?  
- Ah ! Un lait fraise s'il vous plaît.  
- Haï. »

La serveuse s'éloigna et Jin'sei remua son café.

« Désolé, mais je te propose de boire ton lait fraise, et d'aller ensuite dans un endroit plus tranquille, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…  
- Ah ?... D'accord… Mais…  
- Comment vont Koubai et Jin ? la coupa Jin'sei, ce qui la fit embrayer tout de suite sur un autre sujet.  
- Bien ! Bon, ils se disputent encore beaucoup, mais je crois qu'ils sont plus calmes maintenant, comme s'il avaient un projet en commun (_nda : Leur projet en commun c'est de te fuir ma pauvre !_ )… Oh ! Je leur ai préparé des sushi hier soir, ils ont a-do-ré !! Et…

Selena ferma la fenêtre. Elle fit le lit et rangea quelques affaires qui traînaient sur le sol.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle alla voir. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle vit Shiro lui faire un immense sourire.

« Ah ah ! Je viens de croiser les filles dans la cage d'escalier, ce qui veut dire que nous sommes seuls tous les deux Lena-chan !  
- … »

Selena hésita un instant. Elle faillit fermer la porte à ce malotru. Mais quelque chose dans les paroles de Shiro la retint.

« Ano… Je peux entrer ? »

Il lui avait demandé ceci avec une sorte d'envie mêlée à de l'appréhension… C'était bien la première fois qu'il semblait gêné à l'idée de venir l'embêter…

Mais venait-il l'embêter ?

« Bien sûr, baka… Tu restes manger ?  
- Oh ! Avec plaisir ! »

Il entra et se dirigea avec elle à la cuisine.

« Tu prépares des onigiris ?  
- NON ! Ano… Ca te suffira des nouilles ? On avait prévu d'aller faire les courses demain en rentrant du Lycée avec Ryougan' et Miyabi.  
- Ok. »

Shiro mis la table tandis que Selena préparait les nouilles. Ils firent tout cela en silence.

Enfin, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

« Bon appétit, dit Selena en faisant claquer ses baguettes.  
- Haï !  
- Ano… Shiro-kun… Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Uh ? Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
- Je euh… Je ne sais pas, soupira Selena.  
- Si tu t'inquiètes pour ça, ce n'est pas la peine, ça va.  
- Haï… »

Selena leva la tête, et regarda profondément Shiro. Celui-ci mangeait sans se rendre compte de l'attention que lui portait la brunette.

« Sinon Lena-chan, tu appréhendes la rentrée ? fit Shiro en levant les yeux vers elle.  
- Bah euh… Pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres étudiants », fit-elle en détournant le regard et en rougissant.

Shiro rit doucement.

« Pff ! C'est sûr, mais je te le répète, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter.  
- Je ne m'inquiète plus, je crois… Je crois que je suis prête », fit Selena fermement.

Shiro la regarda les yeux grands ouverts. La jeune fille rougit violemment. Shiro hésita, ne trouvant pas ses mots.

« Tu euh… Tu veux dire que là, maintenant, si on reparle de… hum, et bien, tu reverrais ta position ?  
- Je crois oui. »

Shiro posa ses baguettes sur la table. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Selena. Le jeune homme lui caressa la joue.

« Lena-chan… Ma Lennie… Puis-je être ton prince ?  
- Bien sûr baka, bien sûr ! Je… Je l'ai toujours voulu, fit-elle en éclatant en sanglots, raaaah non ! Je ne dois plus pleurer ! »

Elle s'essuya vivement les yeux mais Shiro suspendit son geste.

« Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux, même si tu pleures ma toute belle… »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Selena s'accrocha à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Selena l'écarta d'elle un instant.

« Je te préviens, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire pleurer, pas maintenant !  
- Bien sûr, la c'est moi qui pleure, murmura-t-il en frottant ses yeux remplis de larmes.  
- Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te consoler. »

Selena le prit dans ses bras.

Jin'sei proposa à Kaede de s'asseoir sur un banc du parc. Ils s'assirent côté à côte, et Jin'sei engagea rapidement la conversation.

« Ano… Voilà, c'est un peu dur de commencer, mais… Je suis venu au rendez-vous la dernière fois.  
- Oh ! Tu étais venu avant moi alors ! Je t'ai raté ! Je suis vraiment désolée, s'exclama Kaede.  
- Non tu n'y est pour rien, je ne suis pas resté parce que… Parce que je t'ai vue, Kaede, je t'ai vue. »

Kaede laissa échapper un petit cri.

« Non ! Mais… Oh non c'est terrible, fit-elle en enfouissant son visage cramoisi dans ses bras, j'étais pourtant sûre que tu ne m'avais pas vue…  
- Ne t'en fais pas ! Si je souhaitais te parler c'est parce que je te comprends. Je suis moi-même maudit.  
- Que… ?! »

Kaede le regarda fixement.

« Je… Je suis désolée, mais j'en suis heureuse, éclata-t-elle en sanglots.  
- Hey ! Ne pleure pas !! Tu sais très bien que… Que je ressens une très profonde attirance pour toi, et que… »

Il fut coupé dans son élan par Kaede qui se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle, si tu veux me dire quelque chose, vas-y, je suis enfin à l'écoute…  
- Kaede-chan… Je suis amoureux de toi, veux tu sortir avec moi ?  
- … Oui, oui Jin'sei, et je veux aussi que nous nous débarrassions de cette Malédiction, et de ce qui la cause…  
- Le Dragon…  
- Haï. »

Jin'sei sourit et caressa la joue de la jeune fille.

« Merci… »

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement.

* * *

**PARTIE I : FIN**

A bientôt pour la suite! (si quelqu'un lit cette histoire...)


	13. PART II : TSUNAGARI Rentrée

**PARTIE II : TSUNAGARI (CONNECTION, LIEN)**

**Chapitre 11 : Rentrée.**

Parmi la foule de gens endormis, des pétales de fleur de cerisier s'envolaient doucement. Les élèves les regardaient flotter dans l'air en les enviant… Ils auraient tout donné pour les suivre, et se laisser porter par le vent, atterrir délicatement sur un champ de pétales et s'endormir de bonheur…

- Ohayo gozaimasuuuuu !!! s'écria une jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants.

Miyabi Aizawa avait encore fait des siennes au niveau coiffure : elle portait en ce jour de rentrée un bandeau vert et une multitude de petites tresses remontées en queue de cheval. Des tresses s'échappaient subtilement sur le devant de son visage. Aspect naturel demandant un temps fou devant la glace.

Elle agitait les bras dans tous les sens, tentant de se faire repérer de deux jeunes filles solitaires. D'ailleurs, celles-ci semblaient ne pas la voir, ou plutôt la brunette essayait de cacher la plus jeune du regard de Miyabi. Mais elle finit par l'apercevoir.

- Onee-chan ! Miyabi nous appelle ! fit Ryougan'.

- Ah ? Je n'avais pas vu, maugréa Selena.

Miyabi s'avança vers elles et les serra dans ses bras.

- Comment ça va ? Stressées ?!

- Oui tu me stresses ma pauvre, soupira Selena.

- Ano onee-chan ! Je stresse vraiment moi, sourit Ryougan'.

- C'est ta rentrée au Lycée… Je te souhaite bon courage baby, je vais aller chercher ma classe, fit Miyabi en serrant contre elle Ryougan'.

Elle s'éloigna dans la foule et les deux sœurs la regardèrent partir. Elle sautillait dans tous les coins.

- Moi je te dis qu'elle aurait dû naître Lapin, dit Selena.

- C'est vrai que ça lui irait bien, mais j'aimerais bien rencontrer le vrai Lapin, fit Ryougan'.

Selena se crispa.

- Ano… Je trouve qu'elle n'est pas très prudente, courir partout dans les couloirs, alors que… se reprit Selena.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, onee-chan. Bon, je vais essayer de trouver ma classe aussi, répondit sa sœur en l'embrassant sur la joue

- Oui, prend soin de toi…

- Mais oui ! Je ne vais pas à l'armée ! rit-elle gaiement.

Elle s'éloigna parmi les élèves, laissant Selena seule sous le panneau d'affichage.

Elle les regardait tous passer devant elle, le regard noir, se demandant si il y avait là un quelconque maudit.

- Hey ! Lena-chan !

Le cœur de Selena bondit.

- Ohayo Shiro-kun, rougit Selena.

- Nous sommes dans la même classe, suis moi, fit-il en l'entraînant par la main.

**

Kaede tenait ses deux cousins fermement. On aurait dit qu'elle était la jeune fille la plus chanceuse de la Terre. Elle arborait un sourire éclatant et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à traîner ses deux cousins.

- Enfin la rentrée ! s'exclama la jeune fille, radieuse.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de génial à ça… maugréa Koubai.

- Hum. Je peux aller en cours Kaede-chan ? demanda doucement Jin.

- Vous êtes de vrais rabats joie tous les deux !

- Mais Kaede-chan, nous devons y aller maintenant, insista Jin.

- Attendez juste encore un tout petit peu, supplia Kaede.

Les deux cousins se regardèrent un instant, perplexes.

- Ah ! C'est bon, sourit finalement Kaede, à ce midi !

Kaede les lâcha, et se précipita vers un jeune homme blond. Elle l'embrassa vivement et lui prit la main. Ils s'en allèrent vers leur classe en discutant gaiement.

Koubai et Jin étaient encore plus perplexes.

- Dis, suis-je le seul à avoir raté un épisode ? demanda Koubai.

- Ca a peut être un rapport à ce qu'elle voulait absolument nous dire la dernière fois, réfléchit Jin.

- Tu veux dire quand on était dans le placard ? Ah… Mais, d'habitude c'est juste pour nous saouler ! se défendit Koubai.

- Bah oui, normalement, tant pis.

- Tant mieux, tu veux dire, sourit Koubai.

Ils se quittèrent rapidement.

Shinai haussa les sourcils en voyant Jin'sei partir avec Kaede. Non pas qu'il n'était pas au courant, mais il n'appréciait pas trop la jeune fille. Mais son cousin l'aimait tellement qu'il ne disait rien. Il vit Jin et Koubai se poser des questions et s'éloigner.

_Je devrais peut être y aller moi…_

_J'aimerais…_

_J'aimerais quoi ?_

_Peut être seulement la revoir…_

La foule d'élèves commença à se disperser, et Tsukiyo s'avança timidement. Elle avait reconnu Jin, et se posait de nombreuses questions. Mizu la rejoignit. (nda : j'ai faillit mettre rapidement…)

- Tsuki-chan, j'ai pas envie.

- Moi non plus mais on y va, répondit Tsukiyo.

- De toute façon je vais vite m'endormir…

- Et je serais convoquée par ton professeur principal qui me demandera si tu as des problèmes familiaux, je sais… soupira la jeune fille.

- Ok j'y vais, j'espère que Shiro sera là, fit Mizu.

- Y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne soit pas la ! Allez, à ce midi ! lança Tsukiyo en partant.

Mizu regardait les yeux dans le vide, laissant passer quelques minutes, puis évita un jeune homme qui allait le bousculer.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa classe.

**

Sora restait près de son cousin, elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas de quoi, mais elle avait peur.

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ou pas ? lui demanda sèchement Kabe.

- Kabe-kun ! Tu pourrais être plus gentil… Plus compréhensif…

- Je ne suis pas gentil, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais compréhensif ! Il n'y a aucun problème, Sora ! s'enerva le brun.

- Ok, ok… J'y vais, il n'y a rien de grave, oui…

- Sora… murmura Kabe.

La jeune fille lui fit un pauvre sourire et partit vers sa classe.

Kabe secoua la tête, et s'éloigna. Il entra avec les autres dans sa salle, suivant son professeur principal.

Il se figea soudain. Il avait aperçu Selena et Shiro qui discutaient au fond de la salle. Selena leva la tête à ce moment la et le vit. Elle tapota doucement l'épaule de Shiro et lui murmura quelques mots.

- Shiro-kun… Kabe est arrivé…

- Aie ! Oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié de te dire qu'il était dans ma classe…

- Tu oublies beaucoup de choses, maugréa Selena.

- Bon, faisons comme si de rien était ! Ca devrait bien se passer, fit Shiro.

- Il nous a vu et viens vers nous, il a l'air furieux, grimaça Selena.

- Euh… Il a l'air vraiment amoureux de sa cousine, c'est grave ça, ça compte comme de l'inceste ? demanda Shiro.

- Baka !

Kabe s'approchait d'eux, mais une jeune fille trébucha et lui barra la route.

- Aie ! s'exclama Tsukiyo.

Kabe se baissa et l'aida à se relever.

- Tout va bien Hoshizora-san ?

- Oui, je…je suis désolée, Kurenai-san…

- Mais non… maugréa le jeune homme.

Le professeur principal leur demanda de s'asseoir rapidement. A contre cœur, Kabe alla s'asseoir à l'opposé de Shiro et Selena.

Tsukiyo s'assit devant Shiro.

- Tsukiyo-san ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu nous sauve la vie ! s'exclama Shiro.

Tsukiyo le regarda, étonnée, de ses grands yeux vairons. Elle posa son regard sur Selena qui haussa les épaules.

- Nani ?

**

Les élèves s'installèrent presque en silence. Presque, car Miyabi sautait partout en se présentant à tout bout de champs aux autres, et que Koubai faisait une scène à Jin, à propos d'un table et d'une chaise sensées lui appartenir… Mizu comptait les points, et Sora s'installa. Mizu se tourna vers elle.

- Dis, tu n'as pas vu Shiro ?

- Shiro ? Shiro… Qui est-ce ?

- Uta Shiro, en 3ème année.

_Mais… Shiro… C'est…_

- Bon, tant pis, soupira Mizu.

- Ah ! Euh… fit Sora.

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer… _

_J'attendrais Kabe._

**

Dans une autre salle, l'ambiance était presque survoltée. Kaede parlait à toutes ses amies, comme le ferait une princesse à ses courtisanes, et Jin'sei la regardait avec les yeux brillants d'admiration. Shinai pestait dans son coin. Il se décida à chercher des têtes nouvelles. Il parcourait la classe de ses yeux verts lorsque son regard fut attiré par des cheveux longs, bruns et lisses qui ondulaient quelques tables devant la sienne.

Son cœur se figea un instant. Brusquement, il se leva et s'approcha de ladite jeune fille.

- Ano… Kawany-san ?

Ryougan' sursauta.

_Mais je ne connais personne ici !_

- Nani ?! fit elle en se retournant.

Elle découvrit les yeux interrogateurs de Shinai.

- Je pensais bien que c'était vous !

- Je euh… Je suis scotchée, dit Ryougan', les yeux écarquillés.

Shinai éclata d'un rire clair.

- Moi aussi mademoiselle, et je suis aussi très gêné… On s'est quitté un peu précipitamment…

- Baka ! Je ne vous ai même pas demandé si vous alliez mieux… Vous allez mieux ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sur ! Vous êtes vraiment… Pure, Kawany-san, murmura Shinai.

Ryougan' rougit de plus belle.

- Appelez moi Ryougan', et je vous appellerai Shinai.

- D'accord.

**


	14. Recherches

**Chapitre 12 : Recherches.**

La demoiselle détacha ses cheveux et secoua vivement la tête. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, fit la moue et les rattacha aussitôt. Elle sortit des toilettes et bouscula quelqu'un.

- Sumimasen ! s'exclama Tsukiyo.  
- Tsukiyo-san ! Tu devrais faire attention ! Déjà ce matin tu as failli te fouler une cheville ! rit Shiro.  
- Ah… Pourtant d'habitude je ne suis pas tellement maladroite…  
- Bah, ce n'est rien ! Au fait, je cherche ton frère, il est dans le coin ? demanda Shiro en ramassant ses livres.  
- Aucune idée, il s'est peut être endormi dans un placard quelconque, fit Tsukiyo en l'aidant.  
- Ok, donc je vais le chercher… Tu manges avec nous ce midi ? Comme ça je te présenterais Selena ! proposa Shiro.

Tsukiyo hésita. Elle appréciait Shiro parce que c'était un ami de son frère, mais… Elle avait peur de se sentir mal à l'aise.  
Selena arriva à ce moment là.

- Hoshizora-san ! Shiro-kun ! Vous venez déjeuner ?  
- Lena-chan !! Je venais de proposer galamment un déjeuner en tête à tête avec Tsukiyo-san, et toi tu viens tout gâcher ! pleurnicha Shiro.

Selena se raidit aussitôt.

- Mais tu m'énerves toi ! explosa-t-elle.

Elle prit Tsukiyo par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

- Toi, tu vas chercher ton ami et tu nous rejoins dehors ! fit-elle à l'intention de Shiro.  
- Oui chef !

Elle tourna les talons avec une Tsukiyo hébétée à ses côtés.

_Je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'accepter…_

Shiro haussa les épaules et partit chercher son ami dans le dédale de couloirs du Lycée.

**

Miyabi attendait près de la porte que Ryougan' sorte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle la vit sortir en compagnie de deux jeunes hommes et d'une jeune fille.

- Miyabi ! C'est gentil de m'avoir attendu !  
- Mais voyons c'est normal ! Je me suis dit que Selena aurait autre chose à faire, par exemple roucouler avec Shiro, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir alors…  
- Tu avais presque raison, elle m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'elle déjeunait dehors, qu'elle me proposait de venir si je voulais, mais que là elle attendait que Shiro aille chercher Mizu. Tu sais qui est Mizu ? demanda Ryougan'.  
- Non, aucune idée, fit Miyabi.  
- Hum. Kaede-chan ? Tu manges avec Jin'sei ? demanda doucement Jin.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui. Il venait d'arriver avec Koubai.

_C'est qui lui ? pensa Miyabi_

- Ano… Oui ! Tu manges avec nous Jin ?

Jin'sei se raidit. Jin fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Non merci, j'ai d'autres projets, sourit Jin.  
- Ah… fit tristement Kaede.  
- Bon, on a plus besoin de moi, fit Koubai, alors je m'en vais !  
- Attends ! Comment t'appelles tu ? l'implora Miyabi.  
- Euh…

Il la regarda les yeux écarquillés, prêt à fuir.

- Il s'appelle Koubai, fit sournoisement Jin.  
- Koubai-san ! Bien, alors tu vas m'accompagner, j'ai peur dans les couloirs toute seule !  
- Attends, je ne sais même pas qui tu es ! s'exclama Koubai.  
- Aizawa Miyabi, 17 ans, 1m65, groupe sanguin O, mensurations… récita Miyabi.  
- Stop ! fit Ryougan' en s'élançant sur son amie.

Tout le monde respira, même si certains auraient aimé entendre la suite…

- Koubai-san, onegai, pourriez vous reconduire mon amie dehors ? Oh et puis non ! Puisque j'y vais aussi ! Arigato !

Ryougan' se courba poliment devant tout le monde et s'en alla avec Miyabi.

- A tout à l'heure ! fit elle en se retournant.  
- Oui ! A tout à l'heure !! répéta Miyabi.

Koubai secoua la tête et s'éloigna, sauvé. Jin s'excusa auprès des autres et partit à son tour.

Les trois autres restèrent silencieux, un peu gênés. Une question brûlait les lèvres de Jin'sei, mais il n'osa pas la poser à son cousin. Celui-ci lui tapota la tête.

- Bien, j'y vais alors, à plus tard.  
- Shi… Oui, à plus tard… soupira Jin'sei.  
- Bah quoi, tu ne veux pas rester seul avec moi ? fit Kaede, des larmes au bord des cils.  
- Mais bien sur que si ! Mais… Je me pose des questions…  
- A propos de ton cousin et de la nouvelle ?  
- Oui ! Bon, allons déjeuner tranquillement.

**

Shiro avait retrouvé Mizu (paumé dans un placard, endormi) et ils sortirent pour rejoindre les deux jeunes filles. D'ailleurs, ces jeunes filles en question ne disaient rien. Elles étaient assises l'une en face de l'autre, sans bouger, sans rien dire.  
Elles étaient très gênées. Tsukiyo était timide et réservée, Selena était casanière et solitaire. L'arrivée des deux garçons soulagea l'atmosphère.

- Voilà ! A nos bentos ! s'exclama Shiro en s'asseyant à côté de Selena.

Mizu se laissa tomber à côté de sa sœur.

- Tiens, je t'ai fait des poireaux, fit Tsukiyo à Mizu.  
- Merci onee-chan.

Mizu sortit ses poireaux tandis que Shiro et Selena se bouchaient le nez.

- Ah oui ! J'avais promis de vous présenter Selena ! s'exclama Shiro en se frappant le front de la paume de la main.  
- Je peux me présenter toute seule, maugréa Selena en se levant, hajimemashite, Kawany Selena desu.

Elle s'inclina devant le frère et la sœur.

- J'ai toujours habité à Tokyo, mais je n'allais pas dans ce Lycée auparavant.  
- Tu as oublié ta situation familiale, lui dit Shiro.

Selena le foudroya du regard.

- J'ai une petite sœur, Ryougan' et je n'ai plus de parents, fit Selena froidement en se rasseyant.  
- Je suis désolé Lena-chan, je ne parlais pas de ça… Je voulais seulement que tu leur dise ton état civile.

Selena hésita à le frapper là maintenant tout de suite, ou, pour éviter le scandale, d'attendre la fin de la pause déjeuner. Heureusement, Ryougan' et Miyabi arrivèrent, et leur arrivée monopolisa l'attention de Shiro. Désespérée, Selena se résigna à attendre.

**


	15. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 13 : Retrouvailles.**

Enfer et damnation.

Encore et toujours des… poireaux.

Tsukiyo soupira une énième fois avant de refermer la boîte. Mizu apparut à l'instant sur le pas de la porte.

- Comment ça va ? fit il en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Il venait de prendre sa douche, et ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinaient doucement sur les coussins. Tsukiyo se retint de soupirer.

- Ca va, mais arrête de noyer le salon, fit-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

- Tu m'as l'air stressée, onee-chan, dit Mizu, laconiquement.

Tsukiyo lui tendit son bento qu'il attrapa, pensif. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Moui, un peu stressée, vois-tu, je la trouve…bizarre.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés, et prit un livre sur la table basse.

- Tu parles de qui ?

- De Selena, reprit Tsukiyo, lançant une serviette à la tête de son frère.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas, semblant réfléchir longuement sous sa serviette. Tsukiyo ramassa les ustensiles, puis rangea les aliments dans le frigo.

- Elle est bizarre comment ? finit par dire Mizu, sortant de la serviette, ébouriffé mais toujours dans ses pensées.

- Bizarre dans le sens où… Comme si elle était stressée à cause de nous, lâcha Tsukiyo.

Elle regarda son frère. Il ne semblait pas la voir.

- Tu vois, tout part d'une notion de stress, fit-il en se levant.

Il s'ébouriffa un instant, puis passa la serviette dans ses cheveux fins. Tsukiyo haussa les épaules et prit son sac de cours.

- Range la serviette maintenant, où bien elle traînera là encore dans dix ans, lança-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

Elle sortit en laissant la porte ouverte. Mizu passa la tête par la porte de la salle de bains, et soupira.

- Monde cruel et stressé…

Docilement, elle mit ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Elle prit son sac, et se regarda dans la glace qui trônait sur un meuble ancien.

Finalement elle le reposa à terre et fouilla dans un tiroir du meuble afin de trouver un quelconque élastique –il n'avait aucune raison de se trouver là, c'est pourquoi elle était sûre qu'il y serait. Triomphante, elle sortit un long ruban bleu marine. Elle l'attacha dans ses cheveux afin d'obtenir une demie queue. Elle se contempla un instant, puis, satisfaite, se retourna pour ramasser son sac de cours.

- Papa, maman, j'y vais ! fit Sora.

- Prend soin de toi, lui répondit sa mère de la cuisine.

Elle prit ses clefs et sortit. Quelques mètres plus loin, adossé à un arbre, elle aperçut Kabe.

Instantanément, elle se mit à sourire.

Peut être un peu plus tristement qu'a son habitude matinale.

C'était le même rituel chaque matin, Kabe l'attendait installé contre le cerisier, et ils partaient tous deux au Lycée. Elle lui racontait sa vie, et lui écoutait, sans jamais rien dire.

Cela semblait lui suffire.

Mais aujourd'hui Sora se sentait gênée. Elle savait qu'un lien très fort les unissait tous les deux, et elle regrettait que son cousin, et aussi son ami, ne lui fasse pas plus confiance.

Elle voulait qu'il lui parle de lui, de ses soucis.

Il la protégeait si bien, même trop bien.

Elle le rejoignit, ils se saluèrent et partirent aussitôt. Kabe marchait en regardant droit devant lui, inébranlable, et Sora restait perdue dans ses pensées.

Ce ne fut qu'aux abords du Lycée, qu'elle se décida.

- Kabe-kun, je voulais te demander…, commença timidement la jeune fille.

- Sora, reste derrière moi, lui intima sèchement Kabe.

Il mit son bras devant elle pour l'arrêter.

- Nani ?

Sora regarda dans la direction qu'observait férocement son cousin. Shiro saluait Selena et Ryougan', puis il se tourna vers eux. Il se raidit une seconde, puis se pencha vers Selena. Celle-ci sembla se retenir de ne pas exploser. Elle le menaça du doigt, et il lui baisa la main.

Selena rougit furieusement, et arracha sa main de la sienne. Elle prit sa sœur par les épaules et partit, laissant Shiro en plan.

Kabe esquissa un geste vers Shiro, mais il le devança et s'approcha d'eux.

- Ohayou, Kabe-san, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Shiro… Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? fit Kabe, furieux.

- Je voulais m'excuser, tu ne m'as somme toute pas reconnu la dernière fois, mais c'est moi qui avait demandé un renseignement à cette demoiselle, -il sourit à Sora, qui sourit en réponse, béatement,- je suis désolé, j'avais promis de retrouver Selena dans un bar sympa, et… Je n'en connaissais aucun, alors… commença Shiro.

- Tu ne sais pas mentir, grogna Kabe.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais essayé, sourit Shiro.

Kabe sembla suffoquer. Sora calma le jeu.

- Hem. Uta-san ? Euh… Il n'y a aucun problème, je devrais éviter de parler aux inconnus comme cela, c'est moi qui suis désolée !

- Sora-chan, c'est bon, laisse moi m'occuper de ce prétentieux petit coq, fit Kabe.

- Non non, pas coq ! Kabe-san ! Je suis réellement désolé, heureusement que tu es arrivé, et que Selena aussi, je me suis rendu compte de la bêtise que je venais de commettre.

- Selena ? C'est votre amie ? l'interrogea Sora, mi-intéressée, mi-jalouse.

- Oh ! C'était mon amie, maintenant c'est euh… Il faudrait que je lui demande, fit Shiro, en y réfléchissant.

- C'est votre petite amie ?

Shiro sourit niaisement à cette question. Il se reprit rapidement.

- Pour me faire pardonner, je vous invite tous les deux chez moi… enfin non, chez Selena, c'est plus pratique, demain après les cours, j'insiste, tous les deux ! ordonna Shiro.

Kabe s'apprêta à refuser en l'insultant vertement, mais Sora lui marcha ''accidentellement'' sur le pied.

- Bien sur, vers 17h, nous emmènerons quelque chose à manger, sourit Sora.

Kabe protesta vainement en se massant le pied, mais Sora salua Shiro et l'embarqua avec elle vers la porte du Lycée.

Tsukiyo rêvait.

Tsukiyo rêvait beaucoup, vraiment très souvent, d'ailleurs. C'était toujours de cette façon qu'elle abordait les gens.

Malencontreusement.

C'est ainsi qu'elle bouscula quelqu'un ce matin là. Elle entraperçut seulement de longs cheveux gris, avant de tomber par terre.

- Vous allez bien ? lui demanda une voix masculine.

Elle redressa la tête pour croiser des yeux verts, inquiets, à travers de fines lunettes. Le jeune homme lui tendit la main.

- Je… euh oui, désolée, je crois que je suis devenue maladroite, fit elle en prenant la main tendue.

- Vous êtes devenue ? s'interrogea Jin.

- Oui, enfin, peut être l'étais-je déjà avant, soupira Tsukiyo, je ne vous ai pas fait mal, euh…

- Mizuiro Jin.

- Hajimemashite, Hoshizora Tsukiyo desu, dit elle en lui serrant la main.

Intrigué, Jin croisa ses prunelles.

_Vert gauche, bleu droit._

- Excusez moi, on ne se serait pas croisés il y a quelques jours ? demanda Jin.

- C'est possible, j'ai souvenir d'un banc, fit Tsukiyo, le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle rougit, et détourna le regard.

- Oui, c'est vraiment étrange, murmura Jin.

**


	16. Invitations

**Chapitre 14 : Invitations.**

Jin'sei avait proposé cela à Shinai très directement.

Il lui avait laissé à peine le temps de réfléchir ou même de respirer.

« Et si on invitait Kaede et Ryougan' à sortir demain soir ? » avait demandé le jeune homme alors que son cousin rentrait de ses cours du soir.

Shinai surpris s'était assis en face de lui.

« Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas seulement avec Kaede, lui demanda-t-il.

- Parce que je sors toujours avec toi, répondit Jin'sei en haussant les épaules légèrement.

- Je te remercie de ton affection, cousin chéri, mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi !

- Si, j'ai toujours besoin de toi. » fit Jin'sei, très sérieux.

Shinai avait ouvert la bouche, et l'avait refermée aussitôt.

« D'accord, mais pourquoi avec Ryougan', accepta-t-il en soupirant.

- Parce que tu t'ennuierais tout seul, et que tu sembles l'apprécier, je me trompe ? » lâcha Jin'sei.

Shinai garda le silence un moment.

« Ouais, tu as raison. » souffla finalement Shinai.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin ils invitèrent les deux jeunes filles à sortir dans un bar de leur connaissance.

« Jin'sei-kun ! Quelle bonne idée ! s'exclama Kaede en sautant au cou de son petit ami.

- Merci beaucoup de l'attention, sourit timidement Ryougan' à Shinai.

- Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir de te voir ce soir, on pourra parler un peu plus, la dernière fois c'était Jin'sei qui nous avait dérangés. »

Jin'sei tourna la tête vers eux.

« Oh mais c'est vrai ! C'était à toi que Shinai parlait, fit Ryougan' en le regardant.

- Ahem. Oui, j'étais tout excité…

- C'était la première fois où tu l'as appelé. » expliqua Shinai à Kaede.

Jin'sei lança un regard furieux à son cousin, et rougit.

« Oh ! Tu es tellement mignon Jin'sei. » lui sourit Kaede.

Ryougan' fronça les sourcils. Elle voulait vraiment venir, mais…

Elle savait que Selena refuserait.

Elle invoquerait toutes ses raisons de mère inquiète : elle était trop jeune pour sortir le soir, elle avait des devoirs à faire, cela nuirait à son travail, il y avait tout de même deux garçons…

Une vraie sœur poule.

Mais elle lui dirait sans doute autre chose.

Ce n'était _vraiment_ pas prudent de se rendre à ce rendez-vous.

Surtout qu'elle savait qui étaient ses trois amis. Peut être qu'elle omettrait de lui dire avec qui elle devait sortir…

Oui.

Ca devrait marcher ainsi.

Enfin, juste pour ce problème là.

Ryougan' secoua la tête vivement et se décida. Elle salua ses amis et partit à la recherche de sa sœur.

Elle la trouva en compagnie de Tsukiyo, sortant de cours. Elle arbora son plus beau sourire enjôleur et se dirigea vers elles.

« Ohayou Tsukiyo-san, commença la jeune fille. »

Elles se saluèrent poliment.

« Onee-chan, j'ai une faveur à te demander, dit Ryougan' timidement. »

Selena haussa les sourcils.

« Oui ?

- Est-ce que je peux sortir ce soir avec des amis ? souffla sa sœur. »

Avant même que Selena ne puisse ajouter quelque chose –ou même seulement bouger le petit doigt, quelque chose se jeta sur elle.

Une tornade rousse.

« Lennie !! Alors, où en est Shiro ? s'exclama Miyabi tout en câlinant son amie.

- Tu m'étouffes sale envahisseur ! Shiro est un grand garçon maintenant, alors tu peux lui demander toi-même…

- Mais puisque vous êtes si proches tous les deux, gémit Miyabi. »

Selena soupira.

« C'est pas le moment de parler de ça, ou d'autre chose d'ailleurs, souligna Selena en glissant un regard vers Tsukiyo. »

Il lui sembla que Miyabi avait comprit la menace.

Il lui sembla.

« Pardon Tsukiyo-san ! J'ai oublié de te saluer, dit Miyabi, penaude. »

Tsukiyo sourit doucement.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, Aizawa-san, vous semblez…survoltée, fit Tsukiyo.

- Tsukiyo-san, tu trouves exactement les mots pour décrire les autres, soupira Selena.

- Mais c'est parce que je suis heureuse de vous voir ! Et parce que nous avons des invités cet après midi, sourit la rousse en tirant la langue à Selena.

- Des invités ? murmura Tsukiyo.

- Selena a invité Sora et Kabe à venir ! s'exclama joyeusement Miyabi.

- Rectification : c'est Shiro qui les a invités, grogna Selena. »

Ryougan' s'abstint de tout commentaire, attendant que sa sœur se souvienne de sa question.

Tsukiyo cilla. Son visage s'assombrit une seconde.

Sora et Kabe.

Le Tigre et le Singe.

Il était temps de parler, et aussi avec Selena. Elle lui inspirait…

De la confiance.

Elle sentait qu'elle pourrait peut être l'aider. Etrangement.

Tsukiyo retrouva rapidement le sourire, mais Selena tiqua ; elle avait vu juste à propos de Sora et Kabe. Tsukiyo devait se douter de quelque chose.

Peut être s'étaient-ils croisés transformés ?

Selena jeta un petit coup d'œil à Miyabi, qui hocha doucement la tête.

Elle avait saisi le message.

« Allez allez, pressons jeunes filles, il est temps d'aller déjeuner ! s'exclama Miyabi.

- Euh… Onee-chan… ?

- Tu es dispensée de corvée d'invités, mais rentre avant 23h, lui sourit Selena.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, s'intéressa soudainement Miyabi qui avait déjà commencé à entraîner Tsukiyo.

- Je croyais que nous étions pressées, Mi-chan, allez ! dit Selena en la prenant par le bras.

Ryougan' leur fit un geste de la main, et rejoignit Shinai, Kaede et Jin'sei le cœur léger.

**

**

Selena sortit les gâteaux du four. Elle posa le plat sur la table de la cuisine, enleva son gant et son tablier. Elle sentit l'odeur des cookies lui chatouiller les narines.  
Elle soupira d'aise.

Miyabi ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, chargée de sacs. Selena vint l'aider à tout déposer dans la cuisine.

« Merci Lennie, Shiro est fou ! On n'a pas besoin de tout cela, s'exclama la jeune fille, faussement indignée.

- C'est lui qui paye, alors, fit Selena en haussant les épaules, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. »

Elles entreprirent de ranger le contenu des paquets dans les placards.

Shiro avait un goût prononcé pour la démesure.

Selena préférait qu'il ne lui prépare jamais une fête surprise.

Avec lui la surprise serait toujours mauvaise.

Selena ne voyait pas à quoi pourrait lui servir ce… Cet objet non identifié.

« C'est quoi ''ça'' ? demanda Selena, l'air vaguement dégoûtée. »

La chose ressemblait vaguement à un œuf de Pâques remasterisé.

Ou à une brique ovale.

« J'en sais rien, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était un presse-papier, soupira Miyabi.

- Très utile pour un goûter, souligna Selena. »

Miyabi hocha la tête. Elle sortit des boissons et prépara de l'eau pour le thé.

Quelqu'un frappa vivement à la porte, et la rousse se précipita tandis que Selena était désespérée par tant de…

… survoltage.

Miyabi ouvrit et vit Shiro sur le pas de la porte.

« Salut les filles ! Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut ? demanda le jeune homme en posant sa veste sur le porte manteau.

- En tout cas, tout ce que tu as demandé est là, se moqua Selena.

- Je suis prévoyant, et surtout j'embarquerais le surplus. »

Il embrassa les deux jeunes filles et prit le plat de gâteau qu'il déplaça sur la petite table du salon.

« Bon, pas de gaffes, rien à propos de la Malédiction, seulement une après midi amicale, dit sérieusement Selena.

- Même une allusion ? demanda Miyabi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien sûr que si, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps, répondit Selena sèchement.

- Ok, Mi-chan et moi on se charge de tout, contente toi de…

- Contente toi, toi, Shiro, le coupa Selena. »

Shiro se raidit.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte.

Selena soupira et enleva son tablier. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais Shiro l'arrêta.

« Lena, attention…

- Encore une fois, je te retourne l'avertissement, murmura Selena. »

Elle se dégagea doucement mais fermement et alla ouvrir.

« Ohayou, Kawany-san, fit Sora. »

Elle était courtoise, mais un peu froide.

« Okaeri, Sora-chan, okaeri Kabe-san, entrez. »

Elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

Sora et Kabe entrèrent et Shiro et Miyabi vinrent les saluer.

« Je suis content que vous ayez trouvé, et surtout que vous soyez venus, sourit chaleureusement Shiro. »

Sora lui fit un grand sourire alors que Kabe se décrispait un peu.  
Miyabi les encouragea à venir dans le salon. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

« Ano… Que voulez-vous boire ? demanda Selena tendue à ses invités. »

Kabe réussit à sourire timidement et cette fois se fut au tour de Sora de se crisper.

« Je veux bien un thé, onegai.

- Moi aussi s'il vous plait, souffla Sora. »

Selena hocha la tête en essayant de sourire. Elle se leva nerveusement avant de demander aux deux autres ce qu'ils voulaient. Elle s'éloigna dans la cuisine.

« Vous êtes dans la même classe Mi-chan et Sora ? demanda Shiro pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Sora hocha la tête.

« Hm. C'est bien qu'il y ait de nouvelles têtes, dit-elle gentiment. »

Et Miyabi se lâcha.

Et Miyabi passa à l'action.

« You're so cute ! s'écria la jeune fille avant de serrer fortement Sora dans ses bras. »

Sora cilla.

Kabe tiqua.

Pas de ''pouf''.

Rien.

Kabe qui s'était levé, se rassit immédiatement. Shiro éclata d'un rire franc tandis que Miyabi et Sora s'écrasaient sur lui.

Il chatouilla Miyabi dans le creux du ventre et elle hurla de rire à faire trembler un hippodrome.

Sora ne put s'empêcher de rire avec elle.

Mais…

Selena arriva sur ses entre faits, stupéfaite. Elle aussi cilla.  
Puis un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

_Alors c'est ça leur plan ? Que c'est machiavélique…_

Elle posa les tasses sur la table, en tendit une à Kabe, prit la sienne et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolée, ces deux gamins ne sont pas mes amis : j'ai juste pitié d'eux, s'entendit dire Selena à Kabe en se penchant vers lui. »

Celui-ci haussa les sourcils et laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Ma cousine n'est pas vraiment mieux, souffla Kabe en la regardant dans les yeux. »

Selena rougit.

« Quand même ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Ils passèrent une bonne après midi.

**

**

Kaede poussa la porte du Café en compagnie de Ryougan'. Les deux jeunes filles étaient très jolies ce soir là. Ryougan' avait emprunté une robe à sa sœur et Kaede était toujours aussi resplendissante.

Tous les homme du Café les remarquèrent lorsqu'elles entrèrent.

Elles aperçurent Shinai et Jin'sei accoudés au bar.

Ils n'étaient pas peu fiers d'avoir rendez-vous avec elles…

Ryougan' et Kaede les rejoignirent et ils se saluèrent. Ils prirent commande, puis s'installèrent à une table un peu à l'écart.

Ils peinèrent un peu à trouver un sujet de conversation tournant sur quelque chose de plus intéressant que le temps.

« Jin'sei est galant, mais si peu sportif, dit soudainement Kaede.

- Je confirme, sourit sournoisement Shinai.

- Hey oh ! Et toi qui t'endors toujours en cours de sport ! s'exclama Jin'sei.

- Je ne dors, pas, j'économise mes forces, fit sourdement le jeune homme.

- C'est dommage, moi j'aime beaucoup le sport, j'adore le badminton, intervint Ryougan'.

- Et bien tant pis pour les garçons, on en fera toutes les deux ! »

Ryougan' lui sourit.

Puis Kaede et Jin'sei s'excusèrent auprès de leurs amis et s'éclipsèrent un instant, les laissant seuls.

Ils se regardèrent, un peu gênés.

« Je suis désolé, souffla Shinai. »

Ryougan' le regarda étonnée.

« Mais pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur que tu ne t'ennuies, dit-il.

- Bien sur que non ! Je suis heureuse d'être avec vous trois, d'être avec toi, bredouilla la jeune fille, légèrement rouge. »

Shinai lui sourit et elle lui rendit son sourire timidement.

Shinai était heureux. Il avait maintenant l'impression qu'il lui plaisait.  
Et il devait avouer que là, maintenant, c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Cela passait presque avant la Malédiction.

Presque.

Shinai raccompagna Ryougan' chez elle à la fin de la soirée, et il alla retrouver les deux autres, chez Jin'sei et lui.

« Parlons affaire, fit Shinai. »

Il avait parlé bizarrement.

Un peu sèchement, un peu durement.

« Nous sommes donc tous les trois maudits. »

Kaede sursauta violemment. Jin'sei lança à son cousin un regard d'une noirceur mortelle.

« Kaede-chan, que sais-tu de la Malédiction ? demanda abruptement Shinai. »

Jin'sei voulut dire quelque chose, mais Kaede l'en empêcha.

« Pas grand' chose Shinai, à dire vrai presque rien. Je peux par contre te dire que Jin est le Rat et Koubai le chat, dit Kaede, en tremblant un peu. »

Shinai s'assit.

« Le Rat, le Chat et le Cheval… C'est bien ça ? –Kaede acquiesça, alors je vais t'en dire un peu plus. »

Kaede se releva un peu, intéressée.

Koubai et Jin ne savaient rien.

Shinai et Jin'sei, eux, pouvaient lui apprendre des choses.

« Tu connais un peu la légende ? lui demanda Jin'sei.

- Bien sur,

_Selon la légende, ils étaient 13._

_13 animaux, mais 12 invités._

_Le Chat était en colère, et il fut puni.  
Mais les autres reçurent également une punition._

_Ils ne voulaient pas du Chat, ils auraient quelque chose qu'ils désiraient encore moins en retour._

_Rien ni personne ne les délivreraient.  
Ils s'en sortiront seuls, ou pas._

_Mais ils ont besoin d'un chef.  
Qui pourra les diriger ?  
Qui saura se faire entendre parmi ces caractères féroces ?_

_Des groupes se formèrent._

_Ensemble, ils décidèrent de vaincre leur Malédiction._

_Il est dit que l'un d'eux trouvera le courage et la volonté pour sauver les autres,_

_Qu'il décidera lui-même des groupes,_

_Qu'il les laissera chercher.  
Il sera derrière eux et devant eux.  
Un Chef._

_Tous voulurent être celui-ci._

_Ils se disputèrent, se chamaillèrent, mais un seul vaincra._

_Il le sait au fond de lui._

_Son signe est le seul à pouvoir réagir._

_Lorsque ce chef se réveillera en lui, il les mènera tous au bout du chemin.  
Ils ne seront plus maudits.  
Pour cela, ils doivent lui faire confiance, et surtout se faire confiance entre eux._

_Y parviendront-ils ?_, récita la jeune fille, passablement énervée. »

A force de la réécouter pour essayer d'en comprendre la signification, elle l'avait appris par cœur.

« Alors nous allons t'en dire plus, souffla Jin'sei.

- Insère cela où ça te semble le mieux :

_Il se forma deux groupes, _

_Ceux favorables au Dragon,_

_Ceux contres le Dragon._

_Ils étaient voués à se détester, et leurs sentiments étaient contrôlés._

_Lorsque les premiers rencontraient le Dragon, ils voyaient immédiatement ses grandes qualités,_

_La droiture, la sagesse, la gentillesse et l'affection._

_Les seconds, eux, ne voyaient que ses défauts,_

_La jalousie, le manque de patience, l'orgueil et la rigidité._

_D'un côté le Chien, le Rat, le Mouton, le Sanglier, le Singe et le Bœuf,_

_De l'autre, le Tigre, le Coq, le Serpent, le Lapin, le Cheval et le Chat._

_Ils ne se parlaient plus, sauf quelques uns, _

_Le Cheval appréciait beaucoup l'intégrité du Rat,_

_Le Singe aimait la gentillesse du Tigre,_ récita à son tour Shinai. »

Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée.

**

**

Des liens s'étaient créés, d'autres renforcés.

Selena regarda sa sœur aller se coucher.

Elle sourit.

Peut être un peut trop amèrement.

« Il est temps à nouveau, souffla le Dragon. »

**


	17. Hen'kei

**Chapitre 15 : Hen'kei.**

Selena tortillait nerveusement ses cheveux. Elle jetait des regards angoissés sur la classe, fixant plus que de raison Tsukiyo et Kabe.

Shiro tentait vainement de la calmer. Il lui murmurait des paroles doucement.

« Lena, si tu stresses autant, tu n'arriveras à rien.

- Facile à dire, maugréa la jeune fille. »

La fin du cours sonna, et Selena se leva vivement.

« Prêt ? souffla la jeune fille à Shiro. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête et l'embrassa sur le front.

Ils sortirent tous les deux, et Selena se mit à suivre Kabe tandis que Shiro rejoignit Tsukiyo.

Selena rattrapa Kabe fiévreusement.

« Kabe-san ! l'interpella la jeune fille.

- Oui ? fit-il en se retournant vers elle. »

Son visage affichait la surprise.

« Euh… Je suis désolée, mais le professeur demande à ce que certains élèves se présentent maintenant dans la salle du conseil, tu peux venir avec Sora ? demanda précipitamment la jeune fille.

- Et bien euh, oui, bien sûr, c'est pour quelle raison ?

- Je n'en sais rien, souffla Selena. »

Elle détourna un instant le regard.

Intrigué, Kabe se décida à la suivre.

Shiro tapota amicalement l'épaule de Tsukiyo.

« Hey ! Tsukiyo ! Le prof voudrait te parler à toi ainsi qu'à Mizu.

- Tiens, le voici justement, murmura la jeune fille. »

En effet, Mizu arrivait les mains dans les poches.

« On y va ? demanda Shiro.

- Où tu veux, répondit Mizu. »

Miyabi se précipita sur Jin et Koubai.

« Les gars ! Venez, la prof à besoin de vous là bas, dit-elle en désignant une salle, c'est un élève d'une autre classe qui m'a prévenue.

- Aizawa-san, pourquoi ? demanda Jin.

- Aucune idée, fit Miyabi en haussant les épaules, je vous accompagne ? »

Jin croisa le regard de Koubai, inquiet.

« On te suit, grogna Koubai. »

Jin'sei et Kaede sortirent de cours en compagnie de Shinai et de Ryougan'.

Cette dernière sembla se souvenir soudainement de quelque chose d'important.

« Oh ! J'ai oublié de vous prévenir ! Nous devons aller dans la salle du conseil, un professeur a besoin de nous.

- De nous ? J'ai rien fait moi, protesta Jin'sei.

- Tout n'est pas forcément de ta faute, se moqua Shinai.

- Et bien allons-y ! conclut finalement Kaede. »

Ryougan' remarqua qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Elle s'inquiéta et se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec leur soirée.

Peut être s'était-il passé quelque chose entre Jin'sei et elle lorsqu'elle était partie.

Pourtant, ils sortaient toujours ensemble…

Les Maudits se retrouvèrent tous au même moment devant la porte de la salle de réunion du conseil des élèves.

Le destin ?

Non.

Seulement la volonté du Dragon.

Selena s'approcha de Shinai.

« Bonjour, vous aussi vous avez tous étés convoqués ?

- Oui, fit-il stupéfait, c'est étrange que nous soyons autant. »

Ryougan' s'avança prudemment.

« Shinai, voici Selena, ma grande sœur.

- Hajimemashite, fit Selena en s'inclinant. »

Shinai fit de même.

Ryougan' laissa tomber un morceau de papier à terre.

Et tout s'accéléra.

Selena glissa et se rattrapa à Kaede…

…qui n'avait pas eut le temps de l'éviter. Avec effroi, elle regarda la jeune fille s'agripper à ses épaules.

Jin'sei, Shinai, Jin et Koubai fermèrent les yeux à l'unisson.

_J'avais vu juste. Ils sont tous au courant._

Rien ne se produisit.

Bien sur.

« Je suis désolée, murmura Selena, merci de m'avoir rattrapée.

- Euh… je… de rien, murmura Kaede, effarée. »

Elle tremblait de tout son corps.

Les quatre autres ouvrèrent les yeux et regardèrent ébahis Selena s'excuser devant une Kaede prête à s'effondrer.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous revenions plus tard, dit fermement Jin'sei en prenant sa petite amie bouleversée par le bras.

- Jin, Koubai, murmura Kaede. »

Tous deux acquiescèrent et les suivirent.

« Ano… Shinai-kun ? On va avec eux ? demanda timidement Ryougan'.

- P-pourquoi pas… »

A leur tour ils laissèrent les autres.

« Nous préviendrons le professeur, sourit Miyabi. »

Elle tapota l'épaule de Selena.

« Il vaudrait mieux ramasser ce papier maintenant, où il y aura d'autres accidents. »

Elle se pencha pour le prendre et Shiro fit de même.

Ils se heurtèrent violemment et Shiro trébucha sur Mizu.

« Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Tsukiyo, terrifiée.

- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas, rien de cassé, murmura Mizu, étonné.

- On n'a vraiment pas de chance ! s'exclama Shiro, un coup c'est Selena qui trébuche, et l'autre c'est moi qui écrase Mizu !

- Je suis vraiment désolée ! Cette fois-ci, c'est entièrement de ma faute, se désola Miyabi. »

Tsukiyo et elle aidèrent Mizu et Shiro à se relever.

Kabe et Sora les regardaient, gênés.

« J'ai bien peur que le professeur nous ait oubliés, fit Selena en s'avançant entre eux tous, il vaut mieux rentrer chez nous. Il ne viendra pas.

- Il nous a fait faux bond ! s'exclama joyeusement Miyabi.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, grimaça Kabe.

- Peut être que c'est le destin, souffla Selena. »

Ils se retournèrent tous vers elle.

« Nous avions besoin de savoir… »

Elle prit Shiro et Miyabi par le bras et les quitta sur cette phrase énigmatique.

Les quatre autres s'observèrent, puis se séparèrent sans un mot.

*

**


	18. Maladie

**Chapitre 16 : Maladie.**

Koubai ouvrit la bouche.

Jin le fit taire rapidement d'une tape ferme sur le crâne.

« Hey ! J'ai rien dit ! s'écria son cousin.

- Je sentais que tu allais encore dire quelque chose que tu allais regretter. »

Koubai lui lança un regard noir et referma son cahier sèchement. Il se leva et bouscula Miyabi qui s'approchait de lui tout sourire.

Les relations des deux cousins n'allaient vraiment pas en s'améliorant, et Jin montrait même plus d'agressivité envers Koubai qu'avant. D'ordinaire, il était pourtant le plus calme. Mais depuis la rentrée, il semblait plus nerveux.

Miyabi prit une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Alors Jin, pas trop stressé par les maths ?

- Non ça va, je m'en sors plutôt bien, et vous Aizawa-san ?

- C'est l'horreur ! J'ai réussi à avoir 6 au dernier devoir ! Et je dois dire que j'en suis assez fière ! s'exclama la jeune fille. »

Jin sourit un instant, puis se rembrunit. Il baissa les yeux vers son cahier.

Miyabi se sentit triste.  
Triste pour lui.

Elle le connaissait peu, mais elle l'appréciait déjà.

En fait, elle était très heureuse finalement d'avoir quitté sa maison pour revenir ici. Elle avait retrouvé Selena, Shiro et Ryougan', ses amis d'enfance. Et puis il y avait Jin, Koubai, Mizu, Sora dans sa classe. Elle s'entendait bien avec eux.

Et tous les autres Maudits.

Elle avait hâte de pouvoir parler plus avec eux, elle voulait qu'ils se réunissent.

Et maintenant, elle sentait comme quelque chose qui coulerait dans ses veines, la tristesse de Jin. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.

Jin sortit de la salle de classe, se maudissant. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

Enfin si.

Mais il lui faudrait encore du temps pour se l'avouer. Il secoua la tête, et repoussa ses lunettes d'un geste agacé. Il s'arrêta devant la classe de Kaede et entra.

Il n'y trouva que Shinai.

« Ah Jin ! Si tu cherches ta chère et tendre cousine, elle est avec mon abruti de cousin, c'est-à-dire dans la classe de la sœur de Ryougan'. Tu me suis ?

- Je crois Shinai, je crois, fit Jin.

- J'y allais pour les rejoindre, tu viens ?

- Oui, d'accord, je te suis. »

Shinai lui sourit, ramassa ses affaires et sortit en compagnie de Jin. Ils allèrent en silence retrouver leurs cousins. Shinai frappa à la porte et entra.

« Jin'sei ! Il serait peut être temps que nous rentrions, s'exclama Shinai. »

Jin'sei arrêta un instant de contempler Kaede, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

« Quoi, il est déjà l'heure de rentrer ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son cousin.

- Hélas oui, désolé, de plus, Jin voudrait bien récupérer sa cousine. »

Jin soupira et apparut aux côtés de Shinai.

« Enfin la récupérer, c'est beaucoup dire, murmura-t-il.

- Ohayo, Mizuiro-san, fit Jin'sei.

- Jin'sei, il est 17h passé, et tu lui dis bonjour, sourit Kaede. »

Selena, Tsukiyo et Ryougan' qui étaient aussi présents le saluèrent.

« J'arrive Jin, Koubai ne rentre pas avec nous ? »

Le regard de Jin se durcit.

« Non, répondit-il froidement. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, et Kaede s'en voulut d'avoir dit ça, impunément.

Ce fut Tsukiyo qui le brisa.

« Je vais y aller, à demain, fit elle en se levant.

- Tsukiyo-san, tu veux qu'on te dépose ? proposa Selena.

- Merci c'est gentil, mais ce n'est absolument pas sur ta route, Kawany-san.

- Mais c'est sur la notre Jin, non ? Si le chauffeur est là on peut peut-être la déposer ?

- … Bien sur, je reviens je vais lui demander, où habitez vous Hoshizora-san ?

- En face du Café de la Gare, mais ce n'est pas grave, je peux très bien y aller à pied.

- D'accord, murmura Jin. »

Il s'éclipsa pour voir si leur chauffeur était arrivé.

« Kaede-chan, commença Shinai, est ce que ton cousin va bien ?

- Lequel, fit-elle, surprise par la question impromptue.

- Jin.

- Tu veux dire : est-il toujours aussi bizarre ? C'est vrai, il est moins déjanté que Koubai, mais dans sa bizarrerie à lui, il est très fort…

- Je crois que Kuroi-san parlait d'autre chose, murmura Tsukiyo. »

Kaede se tourna vers elle, étonnée.

« Et bien… Peut être, il est un peu bizarre depuis la rentrée. Non, un peu avant en fait, à peu près depuis que… »

Son regard coula sur Shinai et s'arrêta sur Jin'sei. Tous deux hochèrent imperceptiblement la tête.

« Il est comme… ailleurs. »

Selena frôla Ryougan', et celle-ci acquiesça.

« Il faudra bientôt qu'on en parle, dit-elle dans un murmure que tout le monde put entendre. »

Jin revint à ce moment là.

« C'est bon, notre chauffeur sera ravi de vous déposer, Hoshizora-san, fit-il doucement.

- Dômo arigato. »

Kaede embrassa Jin'sei, sourit à Shinai et à Ryougan', et fit un geste de la main à Selena. Elle sortit de la salle, et Tsukiyo la suivit, puis Jin remercia Jin'sei de s'occuper de sa cousine.

Selena rentrait avec Ryougan'. Elle discutait à propos de Jin. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, elles virent que Miyabi les attendait pour préparer le dîner.

« …Il y a beaucoup de romance chez nos Maudits, disait Ryougan'.

- De la romance ?! En plus de Kaede et Jin'sei, et Selena et Shiro ??! s'exclama Miyabi. »

Selena rougit.

« Oui, nous avons des doutes, confirma-t-elle avec un regard entendu vers sa sœur.

- L'un d'entre eux est bizarre, et…

- Jin ? l'interrompit Miyabi.

- Oui, lui-même, dis donc, tu es bien perspicace ! s'exclama Ryougan'.

- Je te rappelle qu'il est dans ma classe, fit Miyabi.

- Nous pensons donc qu'il est amoureux, conclut Selena.

- Et vous pensez que c'est d'un autre Maudit ? demanda alors Miyabi.

- Bah, pourquoi pas ? Mais on ne voit pas de qui alors… fit Ryougan' en haussant les épaules.

- Dites, cette histoire va finir en remake des feux de l'amour !! s'écria Miyabi.

- Ou bien de Titanic, soupira Selena.

- C'est moins drôle… fit Ryougan' »

Selena s'assit profondément dans le canapé.

« Je vous préviens, aujourd'hui, c'est vous qui cuisinez, je suis exténuée…

- On dirait un mari qui rentre tard de son boulot ! s'exclama Ryougan'.

- Oh chéri ! J'espère que tu n'es pas allé traîner avec tes collègues au bar !! Si j'apprends que tu as passé ta journée à te saouler, je serais bien obligée de demander le divorce ! Déjà, je suis au courant que tu me trompes avec Veronica ! s'écria d'une voix suraigu Miyabi.

- Mi-chan… Ne t'inquiète pas, Veronica elle, ne sait pas que je suis marié, soupira Selena en lançant un coussin à la figure de Miyabi.

- Goujat ! s'exclama celle-ci en lui sautant dessus.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, c'est moi qui fait la cuisine encore une fois, céda Ryougan' dans un sourire.

- Yeah !! s'exclamèrent Miyabi et Selena, heureuses d'avoir réussi leur tour favori. »


	19. Dragon

**Chapitre 17 : Dragon.**

Miyabi entra en furie dans la chambre de Selena.

« Lennie !!! Ca y est ! On a trouvé un endroit pour une réunion !! s'époumona la rousse en sautant sur le lit de son amie qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qué pasa ??

- Tu parles espagnol maintenant ? l'interrogea Miyabi.

- Seulement quand je ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe, maugréa Selena en se frottant les yeux, encore endormie.

- On a trouvé un lieu de réunion, reprit calmement Miyabi. »

Selena la regarda fixement un instant, ailleurs. Et finalement elle sembla assimiler l'information.

« Bien, murmura le Dragon, alors il va falloir agir, je regrette que nous n'ayons pas eu le temps de tous bien faire connaissance…

- Il reste la deuxième partie du plan, fit Ryougan en apparaissant sur le pas de la porte, celle qui se déroulera cet été.

- Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Chut, je ne te dirais rien et tu ne me demanderas rien, sourit sa sœur.

- Alors c'est à propos de tes mauvaises fréquentations, soupira Selena. »

Au Lycée, Shiro prit la nouvelle assez bien, même si son sourire semblait un peu forcé.

Miyabi et Ryougan' en déduirent qu'il avait peur pour Selena.

Selena lui sourit, et l'embrassa. Chose, déjà rare, qui l'était encore plus au Lycée. Ils s'éloignèrent ensemble vers leur salle, sans un regard pour elles.

Elles haussèrent les épaules et se saluèrent en partant chacune de leur côté.

Pendant le cours, Shiro était le plus nerveux.

Mais c'était Selena qui prenait le plus gros risque.

A l'intercours du midi, elle s'assit sur sa table, et attendit que les autres sortent déjeuner.

Fruit du hasard ou du destin, il ne resta bientôt plus que Shiro, Tsukiyo, Kabe et elle.

Alors que Kabe s'apprêtait à rejoindre Sora, Selena l'interpella.

« Attends un peu s'il te plaît, Kabe, il est tant d'éclairer un peu vos lanternes. »

Kabe se retourna, surpris et sur la défensive.

« Nous éclairer sur quoi ? Qu'ais-je donc à voir avec vous ? dit-il.

- Je crois que je suis de trop, murmura Tsukiyo en se levant de sa chaise.

- Je ne crois pas non, et tu le sais aussi, fit Shiro. »

Tsukiyo se tourna vers lui, surprise.

« Quel est le problème ?

- Attendez un instant, s'il vous plaît. »

Au même moment, Miyabi arriva, traînant Jin et Koubai chacun par un bras, et Mizu et Sora les suivant.

« Je suis désolée, ils se disputaient encore, alors j'ai eu du mal à les embarquer, sourit la jeune fille.

- C'est bon, Ryougan' n'est pas encore arrivée, fit Selena en hochant la tête.

- Je suis là ! s'écria Ryougan', essoufflée. »

Shinai l'accompagnait, et Jin'sei et Kaede n'étaient pas loin non plus.

« Bien, nous sommes au complet, fit Selena en sautant prestement de sa table.

- Nous sommes surtout treize, murmura Mizu. »

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, surpris.

« En effet Mizu-kun, en effet, lui sourit Miyabi.

- Alors je me présente en premier, fit Selena, Kawany Selena desu, dix huit ans, et surtout le Dragon. »

Jin'sei s'étrangla, Sora agrippa le bras de Kabe qui grimaça, Kaede mit sa main devant sa bouche, Shinai la fixa d'un regard noir, Mizu leva un sourcil, Jin ôta ses lunettes, Koubai se mordit la lèvre et Tsukiyo trembla.

« C'est très direct, je me demandais comment tu t'en sortirais, Lena-chan, fit Shiro en lui effleurant la main, à mon tour, Uta Shiro desu, j'ai aussi dix-huit ans, et… Je suis le Chien, bien évidemment.

- Ne compliquons pas plus, dit Ryougan' en s'avançant, je suis le Coq. »

Shinai sursauta et se souvint de leur rencontre.

« Et moi le Sanglier ! s'exclama Miyabi. »

Personne ne bougea, ni n'osa dire quelque chose.

« Alors faisons simple, Kabe tu es le Singe, Sora tu es le Tigre, Koubai tu es le Chat, Jin tu es le Rat, Kaede tu es le Cheval, Tsukiyo, tu es le Bœuf, Shinai tu es le Serpent, et toi Jin'sei le Lapin. »

Elle s'approcha de chacun d'eux en disant ces paroles. Elle les désigna du doigt.

Puis elle les regarda tour à tour intensément.

« Bon appétit, finit-elle par dire en embarquant sa sœur avec elle hors de la classe. »

Avant que quelqu'un ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Shiro et Miyabi leur emboîtèrent le pas et les rejoignirent au pas de course.

Les autres Maudits ne savaient plus quoi faire.

« Et bah dis donc ! Quelle façon rapide d'expliquer les choses ! s'exclama Shiro.

- Je ne voulais rien expliquer du tout, l'interrompit Selena.

- N'empêche, c'était très classe ! sourit Miyabi.

- Je me demande ce qui va se passer maintenant, murmura Ryougan'.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, dans quelques jours, nous nous réunirons de nouveau, expliqua Selena.

- Dans deux semaines commencent les vacances d'été, intervint Shiro.

- Oui, précisément… »

Les langues ne se délièrent pas entre les Maudits ce jour-là.

Mais leurs esprits cogitèrent un peu.

Et tout pourra bientôt enfin commencer…

**


	20. Destin contrôlé

**Chapitre 18 : Destin contrôlé.**

Tsukiyo vint chercher son frère dans sa classe.

« Mizu-kun, il faut qu'on rentre. »

Elle croisa furtivement le regard de Sora.

« Bonjour Sora-chan, la salua-t-elle. »

Sora déglutit et se tourna.

« Bonjour Tsukiyo-san. »

Ses yeux se durcirent et elle prit ses affaires rapidement. Elle sortit de la pièce sans regarder personne.

« C'est tellement dommage, soupira Miyabi, nous étions à peine devenues amies. »

Tsukiyo fut surprise, elle ne l'avait pas vue auparavant. Mizu s'assit à côté de Miyabi.

« Mais nous on peut rester amis, dit-il à la jeune fille.

- Bien sur Mizu, no problem but… C'est tellement dommage pour Sora, je la croyais plus compréhensive.

- Ca s'arrangera ; il y a Kabe-san, il l'aidera, intervint Tsukiyo.

- Ah bon ? Tu crois qu'il est avec nous ? demanda doucement Miyabi.

- J'ai l'impression mais… Miyabi-san ! Pourquoi dis-tu ''nous'' ?! s'exclama Tsukiyo. »

Un lourd silence s'installa et Miyabi soupira. Ses yeux reflétaient une immense tristesse.

« Peut être parce que je suis toujours aussi naïve, souffla la jeune fille. »

Elle salua le frère et la sœur et sortit à son tour.

Mizu se leva et s'approcha de sa sœur.

« Ne sois pas effrayée, je sais que tu as déjà choisis, dit-il.

- Et toi, ototo ?

- Moi ? Je cultive le doute, sourit le jeune homme. »

Koubai frappa à sa porte. D'une voix claire, il lui intima d'entrer.

« Koubai, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Jin enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Il ferma son livre d'un coup sec.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle. »

Les yeux de Koubai brillaient.

« Que l'on parle, cher cousin… Et bien parlons. Commence, je t'écoute.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Koubai.

- La révélation de Selena ne te suffira pas comme réponse ?

- Mais avant, l'implora Koubai, il t'est arrivé autre chose ? »

Jin soupira et s'allongea sur son lit.

« Nous n'avons pas les mêmes priorités, souffla Jin. »

Le regard de Koubai se durcit instantanément.

« Arrête, tu sais bien que nous en avons au moins une en commun. »

Jin ne répondit rien. Puis il se releva.

« D'accord. Au nom de ce seul point commun, je veux bien te mettre sur la voie.

- Tu es de plus en plus… agressif, Jin…

- Nous ne sommes vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'onde…

- Tu me l'a déjà dit, lui répondit Koubai, excédé par les manières de son cousin.

- Non, tu n'as pas réfléchit, Kaede et toi avez les mêmes valeurs, les miennes sont différentes. »

Koubai le fusilla du regard.

« Arrête ça, tu es maître de ton destin, Jin, et nous aussi. »

Koubai partit en claquant la porte.

Jin se rallongea en pensant que son cousin était décidément bien bruyant.

Shinai claqua la langue.

Jin'sei tiqua. Puis il se leva, décidé.

« Shinai, il faut qu'on parle. »

Shinai fit tourner la bille qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Que l'on parle ? Ah oui ? Et de quoi donc, grinça Shinai.

- Tu te fous de moi ? »

Shinai lui lança un regard noir.

« Tu ne me parles plus, tu ne regardes plus Ryougan' –Shinai cilla, tu traites Kaede comme une moins que rien, et les autres existent encore moins à tes yeux. Mais que se passe-t-il ?

- Je prend mon destin en main, baka, et tu ferais mieux de faire de même.

- Et comment t'y prends-tu ?

- Tout seul, comme un grand, ricana Shinai.

- C'est toi l'imbécile, ragea Jin'sei, et moi alors ?

- J'ai confiance en toi, cousin, j'ai confiance… »

Jin'sei le regarda, écœuré.

« Je vais faire les courses. »

Il partit sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Shinai sourit amèrement dans son fauteuil. Le temps lui paraissait bien long… Il aurait tellement voulu retourner en arrière, oublier certaines choses, où bien qu'elles n'arrivent jamais.

Mais maintenant il se devait d'agir, il ne laisserait plus les autres faire sa vie.


	21. Déclaration

**Chapitre 19 : Déclaration. **

Les professeurs ne comprenaient pas. L'ambiance était vraiment exécrable. Les élèves étaient pour la plupart maussades, et se parlaient de moins en moins.

C'était étrange, surtout que les vacances approchaient.

La déclaration de Selena y était bien pour quelque chose…

Selena mordillait son stylo tandis que Shiro réfléchissait sur ses équations.

« Bon, je fais passer le mot à Kabe et Tsukiyo, murmura la jeune fille. »

Ses longs cheveux effleurèrent Shiro qui sursauta.

« Hein ? Ah oui oui, vas-y, s'empressa de répondre Shiro. »

Selena tapota l'épaule de Tsukiyo qui se retourna brusquement vers elle.

« Gomen ne, tiens, un mot de ma part, pourrais-tu faire passer le message à Kabe aussi onegai ? demanda Selena en lui passant deux mots pliés.

- H-Hai, murmura la blonde. »

Elle passa le mot devant elle en donnant les explications, et ouvrit le sien.

« _RDV ce soir, **, rue ***, à l'intérieur, à propos de la Malédiction._ »

Miyabi et Ryougan' prévinrent les autres, et ils se retrouvèrent le soir même.

Ryougan' avait parlé avec Shinai, juste après l'intervention de Selena.

Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle était peut être le Coq, mais que le Dragon était sa sœur, et que ce lien là était plus fort pour elle. Shinai lui avait rétorqué que rien n'était plus fort que le lien des Maudits. La jeune fille avait haussé les épaules, désolée. Shinai était parti, et ne lui parlait plus depuis ce jour là.

Kaede s'efforçait de rester avec elle, mais Jin'sei lui en voulait.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Peut être parce que maintenant Shinai souffrait.

Mais elle aussi.

Ils entrèrent presque tous en même temps dans une maison. Elle était toute petite, et ne comportait qu'un petit hall, un salon-cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain.

Ils s'assirent dans le salon-cuisine, en silence. Il y avait exactement treize chaises.

Il ne manquait plus que Selena.

Kabe appréhendais la réaction de Sora. Sa cousine ne lui parlait plus depuis la révélation de Selena. Il sentait bien qu'elle doutait de plus en plus, alors maintenant qu'ils étaient tous dans cette pièce, il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuie.

Lui-même ne savait pas quoi faire.

Tsukiyo lui écrasa le pied.

« Oh gomen ! Je… Je suis vraiment trop maladroite, murmura la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est rien Tsukiyo-san, c'est pas grave, la rassura Kabe. »

Jin les observa et se tourna vers Koubai et Kaede. Koubai détourna la tête et regarda dehors par la fenêtre. Kaede lui sourit et enlaça Jin'sei qui semblait gêné.

En effet, Shinai regardait le sol, et semblait ne pas vouloir lever les yeux. Comme Sora, il ne parlait plus à son cousin, et celui-ci s'inquiétait, le connaissant par cœur.

Il risquait de s'énerver.

Jin'sei espérait qu'il ne tuerai personne.

Ryougan' aussi s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle jetait fréquemment un coup d'œil vers lui.

Elle avait choisi sa voie.

Mizu s'approcha de sa sœur et lui prit la main. Elle lui sourit, reconnaissante.

Eux aussi avaient choisi.

Miyabi décida alors d'aller voir Shiro. Elle sourit à Sora en passant, et elle réussit à lui rendre un pauvre sourire. Miyabi murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Shiro.

Il était inquiet : Selena n'était toujours pas là.

Enfin, elle entra dans la pièce, en silence.

Elle avait les traits tirés et était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses yeux étaient un mélange total de bleu, de vert et de gris : noirs.  
Ses longs cheveux voletaient autour d'elle tandis qu'elle s'approchait de Shiro et qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés.

Personne ne bougea.

Rien ne semblait vivre.

Elle prit la parole.

« Désolée pour le retard, je réglais quelques détails superflus. »

Son ton était froid et son regard dur.

Koubai croisa les bras et Sora toussa discrètement.

« Je peux vous libérer. »

Personne n'était surpris, tous connaissaient la légende. Du moins seulement en partie.

« Et comment comptes-tu réaliser ce miracle ? demanda Shinai »

Sa voix moqueuse résonna dans le silence.

Selena eut un petit rire. Très différent.

« Tais toi Serpent, tu ne m'intéresses pas et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Je ne vous demanderais qu'une seule chose, et je ne ferais qu'une seule chose pour vous.

- Ah oui ? Qui nous dit que tu es le Dragon ? Et que tu peux nous aider ? demanda soudainement Kabe.

- Veux-tu réellement une…preuve ? Mon cher… Je sais très bien que tu me crois, ne cherche pas à me résister… »

En disant cela, Selena s'était levée et s'était rapprochée de lui, elle posa sa main sur son cœur, lui caressant la joue de l'autre.

« Ca suffit. Elle reprend le contrôle, dit soudainement d'une voix sèche Shiro. »

Il la prit par la main et l'assit sur sa chaise. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit la main.

Ses joues reprirent des couleurs et elle se frotta le front doucement.  
Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« K'so… Ca faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, souffla la jeune fille bouleversée.

- Oui, la dernière fois ça avait mal fini, sourit Shiro. »

Miyabi et Ryougan' échangèrent un regard surpris.

Shinai leva un regard haineux vers eux.

« Un Dragon schizo, et un Chien sans caractère, bravo, c'est très utile, se moqua-t-il.

- Arrête ! s'énerva Ryougan', arrête, tu te conduis en gosse ! »

Il la fusilla du regard.

« Ne t'avises pas de me juger, ce sont les traîtres que l'on juge. »

Il insista lourdement sur le mot ''traître'' en regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.

Elle soutint son regard.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, soupira Shiro, j'aimerais que l'on avance. »

Selena lui jeta un regard douloureux.

« Donc, comme vous l'avez tous compris, on a besoin de votre confiance, et je pourrais vous libérer.

- Tu t'imagines que l'on va te donner notre confiance ? l'interrompit Sora. »

Kabe la regarda, surpris. Elle avait croisé les bras et son regard brillait dangereusement.

Selena eut un pauvre sourire contrit.

« Oh non, vous n'avez rien compris, c'est entre vous que la confiance doit s'installer, dit-elle doucement, après… Je… Je m'occuperais du reste. »

Shiro haussa un sourcil.

« Maintenant que tout est dit, il faut réfléchir au plan de bataille, s'exclama Miyabi en se frappant la paume du poing.

- Pardon ? s'inquiéta Tsukiyo.

- On peut peut-être donner notre avis, non ? demanda Jin'sei.

- Ca ne servirait à rien, fit Miyabi en haussant les épaules.

- Je propose un vote à main levée. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Mizu.

Selena souffla.

« Bien allez-y, qui est contre tenter quelque chose avec moi ? »

Sans surprise, Sora, Shinai, Jin'sei, Kaede et Koubai levèrent leurs mains.

« Qui est pour ? »

Shiro, Miyabi et Ryougan' levèrent aussitôt leurs mains. Tsukiyo et Jin hésitèrent, mais la levèrent à leur tour.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

Kabe regarda sa cousine, gêné. Elle l'implorait du regard.

Il leva la main aussi.

« Oui ! Majorité !! s'exclama Miyabi, heureuse.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul neutre, sourit Ryougan'. »

Mizu lui rendit son sourire et croqua dans une pomme.

« Il est toujours aussi désintéressé par les décisions collectives ou non ? demanda Kaede à Jin'sei. »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

« Bien, dépêchons-nous, il est tard, commença Selena, les vacances d'été arrivent, je vous propose donc des vacances… collectives. »

**


	22. Vacances au soleil PART II : FIN

**Chapitre 20 : Vacances au soleil.**

Ca avait été décidé ainsi. Ils partaient en vacances, ensemble, au bord de la mer.

Certains, comme Sora ou Shinai, étaient contre, mais avaient étés forcés par les autres. Ne serait-ce que pour les sociabiliser (_dixit_ Jin'sei).

Le matin du départ, ils s'étaient retrouvés devant un minibus, avec chauffeur intégré.

Kaede avait sauté de joie à l'idée de voyager ainsi. Kabe avait grommelé que c'étaient des dépenses inutiles, et Sora lui avait rétorqué méchamment qu'il avait intérêt à arrêter de se plaindre immédiatement sous peine de mandale.

Il avait eu très peur de cette soudaine violence de la part de sa chère et tendre cousine.

Ils s'installèrent donc deux par deux. Shiro et Selena s'installèrent derrière le chauffeur, et Miyabi et Ryougan' s'assirent juste derrière.

Ryougan' avait lancé un coup d'œil discret à Shinai qui avait détourné la tête.

Ensuite, Mizu posa son sac derrière et s'assit dessus. Tsukiyo s'assit alors à côté de lui. Sora s'installa derrière, mais fit tomber ''malencontreusement'' les affaires de Kabe quand celui-ci tenta l'approche.  
Il maugréa quelque chose comme ''la bêtise humaine'' et s'assit à la droite de Shiro et Selena.

Shinai demanda à Sora la permission de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle sourit et accepta volontiers.

Ryougan' et Kabe se renfrognèrent.

Jin'sei et Kaede s'installèrent étroitement enlacés derrière Kabe.

Jin hésita, et s'assit finalement derrière eux.

Koubai grimaça et s'assit à côté de lui, évitant tout contact. Kaede sourit de plus belle.

Et le voyage commença.

Au bout de quelques heures, certains s'endormirent.

« Et on va où au fait ? finit par demander Kabe à Selena.

- _Himitsu_* ! »

Puis ils arrivèrent enfin sur le lieu de leurs vacances.

Le minibus se gara devant une gigantesque maison. Derrière, se trouvait une immense forêt, et en face, la mer se déroulait doucement en cette fin d'après midi.

Les treize maudits descendirent, émerveillés par la vue.

« Lena-chan, ne me dis pas que tu as gardé…, commença Shiro.

- Et si ! s'exclama la jeune fille, heureuse.

- Mais s'ils décidaient de venir passer leurs vacances ici ?

- Je me suis renseignée, -Shiro tiqua, ils partent dans une autre de leurs nombreuses maisons de vacances.

- J'aime vraiment pas quand tu te renseignes, soupira Shiro.

- Attends, c'est pas pire que Ryougan', sourit Selena.

- On parle de moi ? demanda l'intéressée. »

Elle traînait avec peine sa valise.

« Oui et en mal, fit Selena, allez, entrons et installons nous, la nuit va bientôt tomber.

- On est quand même pas en hiver, murmura Shinai. »

Selena ouvrit la porte et ils se déchaussèrent. Le hall était très vaste, et il y avait un immense escalier sur la gauche.

« Alors, il y a trois chambres que nous pouvons utiliser, sinon les propriétaires nous en voudront, alors nous allons faire des groupes.

- Parfait, sourit Sora en commençant à monter les escaliers.

- Non non non, il faut savoir laisser jouer le hasard parfois… J'ai tiré au sort et j'ai fais les trois chambres. »

Sora maugréa et redescendit.

Shiro pensa que le hasard de Selena serait plutôt difficile à vivre.

« Alors, première chambre à droite, Sora, Mizu, Koubai et Miyabi. »

Miyabi sauta de joie. Koubai soupira et Sora se détendit : elle s'attendait à pire. Mizu ne laissa rien paraître.

« Ensuite, la porte d'en face, Kabe, Shiro, Jin'sei, Kaede et moi. »

Sora se rembrunit.

Shiro sourit. Kabe haussa les épaules, Jin'sei et Kaede s'embrassèrent.

Ryougan' se pencha vers Miyabi.

« On dirait les résultats d'un match, chuchota-t-elle. »

Miyabi pouffa.

« Et puis bien sûr, Tsukiyo, Jin, Ryougan' et Shinai dans la dernière. »

Ryougan' déglutit. Elle était foutue. Shinai soupira très bruyamment et les deux autres s'abstinrent de commentaires.

« Tu me rappelleras de vérifier quand tu parles de hasard, maugréa Ryougan' en se penchant vers sa sœur.

- Allez vous installer, Shiro et moi on s'occupe du repas.

- Oh non…, gémirent d'une seule voix Miyabi et Ryougan'.

- On tournera, pas d'inquiétude les filles, sourit Selena doucement. »

Chacun monta ses affaires, et lorsque Kabe voulut aider Sora, celle-ci le rembarra violemment.

Tout penaud, il haussa les épaules, impuissant.

Les chambres contenaient chacune deux lits superposés et deux lits normaux. Il y avait aussi une petite pièce servant de salle de bain.

Dans la première chambre, Mizu et Koubai allèrent dans la salle de bain déposer leurs affaires, laissant Sora et Miyabi ranger les leurs dans les armoires. Sora monta sur le lit superposé et Miyabi l'implora pour aller en dessous, surprise, Sora accepta, et Miyabi lui sauta au cou. Les deux garçons entrèrent à ce moment là.

« J'aurais préféré que tu viennes sous le mien, Miyabi, dit Mizu, au moins pour le câlin.

- _So cute_ ! »

Miyabi lui sauta littéralement dessus.

Koubai se demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

Kabe prit un des lits simple, après mûre réflexion, et Jin'sei et Kaede installèrent leurs affaires dans les armoires. Gêné par leurs roucoulades, Kabe s'enfuit dans la salle de bain.

Dans la troisième chambre, les choses étaient plus compliquées.

« Reste loin de moi, dit sèchement Shinai à Ryougan'.

- Je ne comptais pas t'approcher, répondit-elle calmement. »

Tsukiyo et Jin ne savaient pas où se mettre dans ce climat de tension.

Tsukiyo finit par proposer à Ryougan' de partager un lit superposé. Et Jin fit de même avec Shinai.

Et tout se termina bien.

Enfin sans meurtre.

Shiro et Selena fouillaient dans les placards de l'immense cuisine à la recherche de quelque nourriture égarée. Selena finit par dénicher plusieurs paquets de nouilles, et Shiro un peu de sauce tomate. Ils décidèrent donc de faire des nouilles à la sauce tomate, étonnement.

Shiro mit la plus grande casserole qu'il avait trouvé sur le feu, et se tourna vers sa petite amie, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

Selena ne le regardait pas, et s'affairait à sortir les assiettes en cartons d'un placard.

« Selena… Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il finalement en s'asseyant.

- Pourquoi quoi ? lui répondit-elle, sans se retourner.

- Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas la vérité ? C'est encore _elle_ qui te contrôle ? Elle ne veut pas que tu révèles tout ? »

Selena arrêta de fouiller dans un tiroir brusquement.

Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui, les traits tirés, mais sûre d'elle.

« Shiro-kun… Je suis moi, et c'était ma décision de ne rien dire. Je veux nous protéger. Je veux te protéger. Et d'ailleurs, je préfère que les choses se passent naturellement.

- Naturellement ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Tu sais bien que c'est impossible ! s'emporta le jeune homme. »

Selena lui jeta un regard froid.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, _beaucoup_, faisons une pause Shiro. Tu en as besoin pour te concentrer sur ta tâche et moi sur la mienne, soupira Selena en se retournant vers le tiroir ouvert contenant des couverts. »

Shiro se doutait qu'elle ne parlait pas de faire une pause dans leur préparation culinaire.

Ses yeux s'étrécirent et son ton devint plus froid.

« Je croyais que tu avais enfin compris. Mais non, tu refuses de voir la vérité. Tu fuis, tu te caches… Et tu crois bien faire. Tu crois vraiment qu'en me faisant souffrir, en m'éloignant de toi, je serais plus apte à agir ? Que la séparation sera moins douloureuse ? Tu te trompes, tu n'es encore qu'une gamine. »

Selena frissonna mais ne se retourna pas. Shiro leva les yeux au ciel et se calma.

« Je vais ranger mes affaires dans la chambre, je ne te dérangerais plus. J'attendrais que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face. Enfin si j'en ai le temps. »

Il se leva et sortit de la cuisine.

Selena entendit ses pas résonner alors qu'il montait les escaliers du hall d'entrée. Le tiroir claqua quand elle le referma. Elle s'assit violemment et serra les poings sur la table. Elle brûlait de rage à l'intérieur. Ses entrailles allaient exploser et son cœur imploser.

Pourtant elle redressa la tête, plus dure encore. Et aucune larme ne vint embuer ses yeux devenus d'un gris triste.

Un gris de temps de pluie.

Elle se ressaisit et mit les nouilles à cuire. Personne ne devait savoir. Personne ne devait savoir ce qui allait lui briser le cœur en mille morceaux à la fin de ce trop court été.

_« Tu es comme moi, tu commandes leurs vies. Et tu vas mourir jeune, juste le temps de les laisser respirer un semblant de liberté._

_- Tu ne nous connais pas, tu ne sais rien de nous. Si seulement c'était aussi simple, espèce de sale égoïste… Si seulement ce n'était que ça… »_


	23. PART III : SHIN’TAKU Réconciliation

**PARTIE III : SHIN'TAKU (CONFIANCE, FAIRE CONFIANCE)**

**Chapitre 21 : Réconciliation.**

Sora s'étira langoureusement sur sa chaise longue. Elle bronzait depuis déjà une heure. Le soleil tapait fort en cette fin juillet. Elle baillait doucement alors que Mizu la rejoignit. Il prit soin de secouer ses cheveux mouillés ailleurs que sur son amie.

« Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir te baigner aujourd'hui ? lui demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
- En tout cas pas tout de suite, je suis extrêmement bien ici, sourit Sora.  
- Le soleil tape fort, observa Mizu. »

Sora acquiesça. Koubai arriva alors au pas de course à côté d'eux.

« Salut ! Alors, ça va la farniente ? s'exclama le jeune homme en s'agenouillant près de Sora. »

Sora éclata de rire, ce qui fit tourner la tête de ceux qui restaient à l'ombre, sur la terrasse. C'est-à-dire Selena, Kabe, Jin et Tsukiyo.  
Kabe soupira et Tsukiyo et Selena échangèrent un regard.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va déjà mieux entre vous deux, le rassura Selena.  
- Oui mais bon… C'est dur tout de même de ne presque plus parler à sa cousine, soupira Kabe.  
- Laisse lui encore un peu de temps, tout le monde se décidera, dit Tsukiyo.  
- J'espère que ça se passera avant la fin de l'été, grogna Selena. »

Jin se tourna vers elle, délaissant son livre.

- Ce serait tellement mieux que tout cela se finisse le plus rapidement possible, non ? lui dit Selena.  
- Est-ce une esquive ou bien le penses-tu vraiment ? demanda le jeune homme perplexe. »

Tsukiyo et Selena rirent doucement, et Kabe sourit.

Dans l'eau, le reste des maudits se divisaient en deux camps. D'un côté Miyabi, Shiro et Ryougan', de l'autre, Jin'sei, Kaede et Shinai.  
Pourtant les trois premiers s'efforcèrent de se rapprocher des autres, et seul Shinai grimaça un moment.  
Il échangeait maintenant quelques mots avec Ryougan', bonjour, tiens, s'il te plaît, merci, bonne nuit, à demain…  
C'était une réelle évolution.  
Shinai s'énerva vite devant la bonne volonté de Miyabi et Shiro pour discuter avec eux. Alors il sortit.  
Ryougan' avait pris sa décision. Elle le suivit hors de l'eau en prenant sa serviette de bain, laissant les quatre autres en pleine bataille d'eau, prétextant que sinon leur équipe serait en surnombre.

Après quelques tasses, Shiro proposa à tout le monde de remonter tranquillement vers la maison, afin de prendre une glace. Kaede, Miyabi et Jin'sei approuvèrent.  
En remontant, Jin'sei et Kaede évitèrent de regarder Selena en face tandis que Miyabi lui sautait dessus.

« Lennie ! How are you ?! Allez viens te baigner ! s'exclama la jeune fille aux oreilles de son amie.  
- Laisse moi tranquille petite enquiquineuse ! s'exclama Selena en chatouillant Miyabi sur les hanches.  
- Ah ah !! C'est de la triche !!! »

Miyabi trébucha, pliée de rire et bouscula Shiro.

« Attention, c'est dangereux, sourit le jeune homme.  
- Thanks Shiro, tu m'as sauvé la vie, je t'en serais pour toujours reconnaissante, fit Miyabi en se mettant à genoux devant lui. »

Shiro lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever.

« Allez petit diable, il est l'heure du goûter ! »

Il poussa Jin'sei, Kaede et Miyabi dans le dos vers la cuisine. Il frôla en passant Selena qui se figea.

« Pardon, fit-il en se retournant.  
- C'est pas grave, souffla Selena. »

Elle ne put soutenir son regard et se tourna vers Tsukiyo, gênée. Shiro soupira doucement et suivit les trois autres qui s'étaient engouffrés dans la maison, et se dirigeaient maintenant avec l'estomac.

Shinai dépassa les arbres qui montaient derrière la propriété et emprunta le sentier. Il profita de l'ombre et avança lentement, savourant chaque pas.  
Lorsqu'il sentait qu'il allait s'énerver, il avait besoin de marcher pour se détendre. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se retenir. Et même de frapper quelqu'un.  
Cela lui était déjà arrivé…

*flash-back*

Le petit Shinai était assis dans une pièce sombre. Il regardait sans le voir le mur en face de lui. La fenêtre était légèrement ouverte, et le volet était complètement fermé.  
Du haut de ses dix ans, il la comparait à sa propre liberté. Elle était là, bien ouverte, mais en même temps tellement close…  
Il pouvait la frôler. D'ailleurs il leva le bras vers la fenêtre. Mais il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, et tandis qu'il restait enfermé là, les heures passant, son impuissance se transforma en colère, puis en haine.  
Quand vint l'apothéose, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et un homme entra.

« Ne reparle plus jamais de ça, laisse tomber, tu n'as aucune chance d'être libéré, tu dois le haïr, susurra l'homme en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant dehors. »

Ils traversèrent un couloir et s'arrêtèrent dans un jardin d'intérieur.  
Shinai gonflait. Il gonflait de haine, envers cet homme, envers la légende, envers le Dragon, envers tous.  
Il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir se contrôler.  
L'homme lui lâcha la main et regardait derrière lui, en souriant. Puis il s'éloigna.  
Shinai ne le voyait plus. Sa colère l'aveuglait.  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il aperçut la petite tête blonde à sa droite, qu'il vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Le petit Jin'sei sourit, et Shinai ne le supporta pas. Il ne supporta pas de voir ce sourire où il manquait trois dents.  
Brusquement il lui sauta dessus. De ses pieds, de ses mains, il ne le savait plus, il le roua de coups.  
Aveuglément, il frappait, dans tous les sens. Sa fureur augmenta lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son cousin ne réagissait pas.  
Il était pétrifié.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. D'une petite voix fluette, il parla.

« Ze ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais vas-y, ze ne veux pas que tu sois triste. »

Shinai se figea, les yeux écarquillés, d'horreur, d'étonnement. Il balança son poing une dernière fois dans ses dents et s'agenouilla devant lui. L'homme revint en courant, il hurlait.

Le petit Shinai sentit les larmes couler. Il ne comprenait pas. Sa vie échappait à son contrôle. Il se devait maintenant de la retenir. Et de retenir celle de son cousin.  
Les autres ne méritaient que de mourir.

*flash-back*

Shinai sentit l'air autour de lui s'alourdir, et il fut pris de vertiges. Il se retint au dernier moment au tronc d'un arbre.

« …nai ! »

Il sentit brusquement une main sur son épaule. Il vit alors Ryougan', essoufflée, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, et ses cheveux étaient collés sur son visage.

« Shinai ! Ca ne va pas ? Tu es resté trop longtemps au soleil ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.  
- Non ça va. »

Il s'assit brusquement par terre et Ryougan' le suivit. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et mit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Elle passa sa main sur le front de Shinai.

« Ca va, tu n'es pas trop chaud, mais il vaudrait mieux que tu rentres.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Shinai. »

Il la dévisageait de ses yeux verts, mi-étonné, mi-distant.

« Je voulais qu'on parle, mais je crois qu'on pourra faire ça plus tard, sourit la jeune fille.  
- Non, vas-y parle. »

Il lui prit le bras et l'assit de force devant lui.

« Je t'écoute, soupira le jeune homme.  
- Ce n'est pas prudent Shinai, il vaut mieux rentrer, insista Ryougan'.  
- Je suis très bien là, à l'ombre et assit. C'est parfait. »

Ryougan' le dévisagea, il était parfaitement calme et attendait la suite. En un sens, il lui semblait qu'il lui serait plus facile de parler avec lui s'il restait aussi calme. Elle espéra que ce n'était pas qu'une façade.  
Elle s'inquiétait déjà beaucoup pour lui.

« Bien. Ok. Je voulais m'excuser. Enfin m'excuser que tu aies pris si mal la révélation de ma sœur. Je pensais que nous étions devenus de bons amis, je croyais que ce ne serait pas un obstacle à notre amitié.  
- Pourtant si, désolé, fit sèchement Shinai.  
- Ne reste pas sur la défensive s'il te plaît ! Tu vois bien que je fais des efforts, fais en un peu de ton côté aussi. Dis moi que je ne suis pas importante pour toi, sérieusement, tu ne comptes pas sur notre amitié ? demanda désespérément la jeune fille, à cours d'arguments.  
- Non. »

Son ton était sans équivoque, et hélas, à ses yeux, Ryougan' vit qu'il était sérieux dans ses propos. Elle gémit et s'apprêta à se relever.  
Shinai l'en empêcha.

« Non je ne crois plus en notre amitié. Je crois en plus Ryougan', je ne sais pas où on va aller, mais je veux y aller. J'ai bien réfléchi, j'ai besoin d'arrêter de vouloir contrôler ma vie, fit Shinai. »

Surprise, Ryougan' resta silencieuse. Puis un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Parce que tu essayes de contrôler ta vie ? Tu m'étonnes que ça soit si dur ! Fais comme moi, prends la vie comme elle vient, laisse la faire ce qu'elle sait faire, dit elle en posant son dos contre son épaule.  
- Mais ne me donne pas de conseil comme ça ! Tu te prends pour qui ?! rit Shinai.  
- Oh oh oh, pour ton maître en matière de…de vie Shinai, à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui t'apprendrais la vie. »

Ryougan' s'était relevée, et regardait Shinai dans les yeux, très sérieusement. Elle lui tendit la main. Shinai la saisit vivement et elle le releva.

« D'accord, tu as intérêt à être le meilleur professeur, sinon j'irais voir ailleurs. »

Ryougan' rit aux éclats.  
Main dans la main ils retournèrent vers la maison. Ryougan' insista pour aller lui chercher un cachet, de peur qu'il n'ait encore d'autres vertiges.  
Shinai la laissa faire, heureux de l'avoir retrouvée.  
Il se sentait bête.  
La prochaine étape serait de lui demander pardon avant de pouvoir envisager autre chose.  
Autre chose…

Ce soir là, ils dînèrent tous ensemble sur la terrasse. Depuis leur arrivée ici, ils n'avaient mangé qu'une seule fois ensemble. Mais Jin'sei fut tellement heureux de voir son cousin et Ryougan' réconciliés qu'il proposa un barbecue. Jin, Koubai, Shiro et lui partirent aussitôt au village à pieds pour faire les courses.  
Shinai et Koubai sortirent une deuxième table à mettre sur la terrasse, et Tsukiyo et Ryougan' mirent la table.

« Vas-y ! Souffle Sora ! l'encouragea Selena. »

Mizu, Sora et elle s'occupaient du barbecue.  
Vainement. Il leur résista bien. Mais en unissant leurs efforts, ils réussirent à faire prendre quelques braises.

« Ouais ! s'exclama Selena en sautant dans les bras de Sora et Mizu. »

Sora se raidit mais croisa le regard de Mizu. Il lui sourit.

« On est les meilleurs ! Youhou ! s'écria Mizu en sautant avec Selena en l'air.  
- On a réussi ! lâcha Sora en oubliant un instant de détester Selena. »

Kabe apparut sur le pas de la porte.

« Quelqu'un veut que je lui apporte un pull ? Je monte, proposa-t-il à la cantonade.  
- Je veux bien s'il te plaît, lui demanda Tsukiyo.  
- Oui, moi aussi, fit Sora en se tournant vers lui. »

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire que Kabe lui rendit au centuple.

Selena, Sora et Mizu apportèrent les grillades sur la table.

« C'est prêt ! cria Mizu à l'intention de tout ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur de la maison.

Ryougan' s'assit entre Selena et Shinai. Jin'sei s'assit à côté de son cousin et Kaede à côté, bien entendu. Shiro s'assit entre elle et Sora, sans regarder Selena qui ne dit rien. Miyabi se mit à côté, et entraîna Koubai, avec qui elle parlait quelques instants plus tôt. Jin s'assit à côté de son cousin, par pure habitude, et Tsukiyo se glissa à côté de lui. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, nerveusement. Puis Kabe s'assit à la dernière place.

« Bon appétit ! s'exclama Shiro en prenant les assiettes pour servir tout le monde. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, ils discutèrent tous ensemble. Avant ils se contentaient de parler par petits groupes, éparpillés dans toute la maison.

« Il faudrait qu'on fasse un tour en bateau, proposa Kaede.  
- Oui ! Ce serait sympa ! s'exclama Miyabi, heureuse.  
- Je ne suis jamais allée sur un bateau, dit timidement Tsukiyo.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a aucun risque, la rassura Jin.  
- On pourrait organiser ça la semaine prochaine ? fit Shiro en se tournant vers Selena.  
- C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça la jeune fille, il faudra que j'aille voir au port.  
- Je pourrais t'accompagner ? »

Surprise, Selena se tourna vers Shinai. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait depuis leur arrivée. Il ne la regardait pas et s'affairait à ranger les assiettes.  
Décidément, il y eut beaucoup de premières fois ce jour là.

« Bien sur ! Ca me ferait plaisir ! approuva Selena.  
- Je viendrais aussi, si ça ne pose pas d'inconvénients, j'ai envie de bouger, dit Kaede.  
- Ok.  
- Sora, Tsukiyo, Ryougan' et moi on s'occupera des bentos ! fit Miyabi.  
- Ah ? Euh d'accord, sourit Ryougan'.  
- Et les autres, on fait quoi ? demanda Jin'sei.  
- On a qu'a profiter de la plage ! s'exclama Shiro.  
- Exactement, fit Selena en souriant.  
- Ca me va comme programme, approuva Mizu. »

Selena se sentit véritablement en vacances. Tout allait vraiment commencer maintenant. Ils étaient sur le bon chemin.  
Cela la ravissait et la dégoûtait en même temps.

**


	24. Rêve

**Chapitre 22 : Rêve.**

Miyabi se réveilla ce matin-là un peu chamboulée. Elle avait rêvé.  
Elle ne rêvait jamais.  
Elle tira les draps et sortit de la chambre en essayant de ne réveiller ni Mizu, ni Koubai, ni Sora. En fermant la porte, elle se maudit de n'être pas d'abord passée par la salle de bains. Le matin, elle n'arrivait à rien sans une bonne douche qui lui conférait sa bonne humeur habituelle.  
Elle descendit l'escalier, pieds nus et les cheveux en bataille. En bas des marches, elle tenta de faire une quelconque coiffure. Elle abandonna en arrivant dans la cuisine, juste devant Shiro qui la regardait, amusé.  
Elle lui tira la langue, énervée.

« Et bah dis donc !  
- Je t'en pris, hein, ne me parle pas de ma bonne humeur qui s'est envolée ! s'exclama Miyabi en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.  
- Je n'y pensais pas je t'assure ma puce, sourit Shiro en prenant sa tasse de café, allez allez, raconte moi tout. »

Miyabi écarta quelques mèches de son front tandis que son ami lui passait un bol de thé fumant. Elle leva les yeux vers lui rêveusement.

« Pourquoi tout s'est passé aussi facilement ? demanda soudainement la jeune fille.  
- De quoi tu parles Mi-chan ?  
- De tout. Pourquoi acceptons nous tous de nous plier –ou pas, à cette foutue légende ? »

Son ton n'était résolument pas agressif, elle s'interrogeait seulement. D'ailleurs Shiro le comprit bien et prit le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre.

« Je crois… Que c'était écrit. Nous sommes nés avec cela dans la tête, on ne pouvait rien y faire.  
- Et tu crois à ça ?  
- Hélas oui, regarde donc cette Malédiction, elle paraît impossible, mais pourtant nous la subissons.  
- Tu crois donc aussi au destin alors.  
- Bien sur, je pense qu'il est inéluctable.  
- Alors nous serons libérés ? demanda Miyabi, comme si elle s'adressait au Père Noël. »

Un pauvre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shiro.

« Oui. »

Il se leva et mit sa tasse dans l'évier et se promit intérieurement de la laver. Il se retourna pour voir Miyabi sourire doucement, comme une petite enfant rêveuse.  
Il lui tapota la tête doucement et quitta la cuisine. Il s'arrêta un instant.

« Notre destin est inéluctable, mais nous sommes maîtres de sa trajectoire.  
- Ce que tu dis est illogique, stupid animal ! »

Shiro éclata de rire et se passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.  
En remontant, il croisa Selena et Kabe, totalement endormis. Il les salua joyeusement.

« Bonjour ! Il y a quelqu'un là-dessous ? dit-il en soulevant quelques mèches qui tombaient sur les yeux de Selena.  
- Moui, murmura la jeune fille d'une toute petite voix avant de bailler allègrement.  
- Je ne vous ai pas réveillés j'espère ! s'exclama Shiro.  
- Non non, ne t'inquiètes pas Shiro-san, lui dit Kabe en souriant légèrement.  
- Bon tant mieux ! Je vais chercher un livre et j'irai lire dehors en attendant que Kaede et Jin'sei se lèvent.  
- Ils arrivent, lui dit Selena.  
- Ah. Bon je vais me laver. »

Il les dépassa d'un pas rapide et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre doucement. Kaede sortait de la salle de bains, habillée et les cheveux mouillés. Jin'sei l'attendait assis sur le lit, déjà prêt.

« Bonjour vous deux ! Vous vous souvenez que c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va préparer notre sortie ? s'exclama Shiro.  
- Ca va, on a pas trop de choses à faire nous, sourit Jin'sei. »

Kaede sourit à son tour.  
Le couple sortit de la chambre. Au même moment, Tsukiyo, Ryougan', Jin et Shinai sortaient de la leur. Ils se saluèrent plus ou moins chaleureusement. Ceux qui étaient réveillés tapant dans le dos des autres et les serrant dans leurs bras. Les autres firent un petit signe de la main ou baillèrent.  
Ils descendirent tous les six rejoindre Miyabi, Selena et Kabe dans la cuisine.

« Oh je t'en prie Lennie ! Laisse moi te sauter dans les bras ! s'exclama Miyabi.  
- Arrête espèce de sale gamine ! rugit Selena en la forçant à se rasseoir.  
- Ohayo, fit Ryougan' en les saluant.  
- Nous avons besoin de force pour notre mission, Kaede, Shinai, s'exclama soudainement Selena. »

Les deux concernés se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas à quoi elle faisait allusion. Selena se leva et les assit à côté de Kaede.

« Prenez des sucres lents, nous en aurons besoin, dit-elle gravement.  
- Nani ? Juste pour aller au port ? l'interrogea Kaede.  
- Ce sera plus que ça, nous ne sommes pas les seuls… Je me suis renseignée, il n'y a qu'un seul bateau que nous pouvons louer, et il y a des centaines de vacanciers qui viennent tous les jours pour le prendre. Ce sera difficile.  
- Tu prends tout ça un peu trop au sérieux, Selena, ne t'inquiètes pas, on l'aura, aujourd'hui ou un autre jour, fit Shinai en haussant les épaules.  
- Non, nous devons le louer aujourd'hui pour pouvoir partir demain.  
- Demain ? Mais… Il nous reste encore trois semaines !  
- Non, c'est important que nous partions demain. »

La jeune fille regardait devant elle fixement. D'un geste brusque elle se leva et repoussa sa chaise.  
Elle quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot de plus. Miyabi secoua la tête et sortit dans le jardin.

« Tu sais qu'elle me fait peur ta sœur Ryougan' ? fit Shinai en soupirant. »

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Elle était un peu inquiète tout de même. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre pour la suite des événements. Selena était trop discrète dans ses agissements, et elle sentait que Shiro lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, se renseigner auprès de Miyabi. Elle, elle devait savoir quelque chose…

« Shinai, profitons-en pour faire une réunion au sommet, dit Jin'sei soudainement.  
- Une réunion ? Au sommet de quoi ? s'inquiéta Ryougan'.  
- Ok, firent Shinai et Kaede.  
- Quoi quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?? s'exclama Ryougan'.  
- Une réunion au sommet est une réunion par rapport à la Malédiction, une sorte de code entre nous pour le Lycée, lui expliqua Shinai, je te prie de bien nous écouter.  
- On fait quoi au juste ? demanda Kaede, la tête sur les mains.  
- On résiste, dit fermement Shinai.  
- A quoi ? lui demanda Jin'sei.  
- A toute forme réelle de lobotomie qu'elle voudra nous faire endurer.  
- Tu parles de ma sœur là ? soupira Ryougan'. »

Shinai se tourna vers elle, très sérieux. Ses yeux étaient froncés.

« Je suis désolé Ryougan', mais je n'ai pas confiance.  
- Et nous non plus, intervint Kaede. »

Jin'sei acquiesça de la tête.

« Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne savez pas encore ce qu'elle va faire !  
- Quoiqu'elle fasse plus tard, elle a dicté nos vies avant avec cette légende. Tous plus ou moins nous avons subis le fait que nous soyons maudits et que le Dragon nous divise…  
- Et si Selena –enfin le Dragon, n'était pas la pour vous diviser mais pour vous rapprocher ? proposa Ryougan'.  
- Non, dit Shinai. »

Plus personne ne parla durant un laps de temps qui parut bien long à Kaede.

« N'as-tu pas toi-même subis le fait d'être Maudite Ryougan' ? demanda Jin'sei.  
- Bien sur que si, c'est évident. Mais je n'ai jamais mis la faute sur ma sœur, car ce n'est pas le Dragon qui nous a maudis.  
- Alors qui l'a fait d'après toi ?  
- Himitsu, se ferma Ryougan'. »

Shinai soupira et Jin'sei se gratta la tête tout en réfléchissant.

« Tu es pourtant le Coq Ryougan' ! s'exclama Kaede.  
- Oui et alors, et si Jin'sei avait été le Dragon, que ce serait-il produit ? »

Kaede écarquilla les yeux puis se rembrunit.

« Je ne serais jamais sortie avec lui. Je hais le Dragon pour toutes les souffrances qu'ils doivent endurer par sa faute. Jin'sei est le Lapin. Alors je l'aime. »

Elle se leva et rejoignit sa chambre, sans un regard aux trois autres.  
Jin'sei soupira.

« Je vais fumer dehors, ça me détendra. »

Il ouvrit la porte fenêtre et s'assit sur les marches devant la maison. Shinai et Ryougan' le virent sortir son paquet et son briquet. Lorsqu'il porta la cigarette à sa bouche, Shinai se tourna vers Ryougan'.

« Rien n'est simple. La vie est si compliquée… »

Ryougan' lui sourit légèrement.

« Ne penses-tu pas que c'est simplement pour cela qu'elle est si belle ? »

Shiro sortit de la douche et rentra dans la chambre. Il eut la surprise d'y voir Selena, assise sur le lit.

« Lena-chan, ano… Si tu veux la salle de bain est libre.  
- Merci, Shiro-kun. »

Elle baissa la tête et ses cheveux cachèrent son visage.

« Shiro-kun.  
- Hm ?  
- Je pense que tout pourra se régler pendant ou juste après le voyage en mer.  
- Ah bon ? Tu prévois un voyage plus long que prévu ?  
- Une semaine. Nous devons régler ça en une semaine.  
- Je croyais que tu voulais tout finir à la fin de l'été, fit Shiro en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur… »

Elle leva vers lui son visage. Il n'y avait aucune trace de larme, ni sur ses joues, ni dans ses yeux. Pourtant Shiro entendait sa détresse, il l'entendait crier.  
Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui sourit.

« Ok, plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera ! Tout le monde sera soulagé ! De mon côté, c'est presque fini. Pour Ryougan' et Miyabi, aucun problème, c'était déjà dans la poche.  
- Depuis longtemps ! s'exclama Selena.  
- Eto… Mizu, c'est fait, Sora aussi, Tsukiyo, Koubai j'y suis presque, Jin… Je ne m'en suis pas encore occupé… D'ailleurs, je crois que je suis sur la bonne voie avec Kabe. Ah. Il y a quand même Jin'sei, Kaede et Shinai.  
- C'est le gros morceau, sourit faiblement Selena. »

Shiro lui tapota l'épaule.

« Allez, on y est presque ! »

Il quitta la chambre en chantonnant une chanson à la mode et en se séchant les cheveux. Selena secoua la tête et partit prendre une douche afin d'y voir plus clair.

Miyabi remonta l'allée, encore pensive. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, et elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Quelque chose lui échappait encore, quelque chose qu'elle lui cachait.  
La jeune fille s'était pourtant bien battue pour que Selena cesse de tout garder pour elle, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient. Seulement là, elle ne voulait rien dire.  
Mais Miyabi savait.  
Elle savait qu'elle découvrirait ce que son amie lui cachait. Elle se promit que cela arriverait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
Devant la baie vitrée elle aperçut Jin'sei qui fumait. Intriguée, car d'habitude Jin'sei fumait peu et plutôt en fin de soirée qu'après le petit-déjeuner, elle s'approcha de lui. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne la vit que lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés sur les marches.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Jin'sei ? lui demanda Miyabi.  
- Oh, rien de spécial, je me suis juste mangé une sorte de râteau qui me fait assez mal finalement, souffla le jeune homme.  
- Un râteau ? De Kaede ? s'étonna la jeune fille.  
- Mh… Comment dire, je suis encore bien trop naïf, et je pensais que… qu'elle… qu'elle m'aimait réellement pour moi-même. » Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il passa ses bras autour de ses jambes comme pour se protéger. Miyabi sourit. « Je ne suis peut être pas une bonne conseillère, étant donné que mon dernier petit ami date d'il y a vraiment très longtemps, mais je connais des gens qui en savent beaucoup sur l'amour, c'est un très joli couple d'ailleurs. La fille m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas le garçon, qu'il l'attirait, mentalement et physiquement. Mais c'était tout. Et lui, il l'adorait et la respectait énormément. Un jour, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait eu besoin de temps pour le connaître, et qu'ayant eu connaissance de ses sentiments, elle s'était sentie obligée d'accepter de sortir avec lui –malgré son caractère disons…dominateur, et elle a fini par s'en vouloir. Alors elle a rompu, très sèchement. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce mec incroyable ne lui en a pas voulu, parce qu'elle lui a dit la vérité : elle croyait ne pas l'aimer. Et lui comme il l'aimait vraiment il l'a laissée tranquille, tout en continuant à lui montrer de l'affection. Elle l'a perdu, elle l'a aimé. Mais elle a eu très peur de sa faiblesse et de son égoïsme. Il est resté auprès d'elle et il l'a rassurée, lui prouvant à quel point il l'aimait. Bon je suis désolée, je ne vais pas te dire et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, parce que ce n'est pas vrai. D'abord ils sont trop jeunes, et ensuite, il y a et aura encore beaucoup de hauts et de bas. Tout ça pour te dire en résumé, que tes efforts paieront, et que si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu la protègeras coûte que coûte. »

Jin'sei la regarda abasourdi. Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui raconte une histoire comme celle-ci. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle lui parlait de ça. Quand même… Ses problèmes avec Kaede n'étaient pas si visibles…  
Si ?

« Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi étonné, j'ai l'air si cruche que ça ? lui demanda Miyabi, vraiment navrée.  
- Eto… Non mais je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi tu me parles de ça, fit Jin'sei, légèrement énervé.  
- Ah non hein ! Moi je te raconte ça comme ça, quand je vois quelqu'un de malheureux j'ai envie de lui raconter une histoire, je ne t'ai pas dit que ça avait un rapport avec toi et Kaede. Enfin si, y en a un, l'amour, non ? »

Miyabi lui tapota l'épaule et lui sourit. Elle lui tourna le dos et s'apprêta à rentrer dans la maison par la cuisine.

« C'est qui ce couple dont tu parles ? l'interpella tout de même Jin'sei.  
- Shiro et Selena bien sûr !  
- Mais ils ne sont plus ensemble ! s'exclama le blond.  
- Ah bon ? »

Elle ouvrit la baie vitrée et Jin'sei la vit sauter sur les genoux de Ryougan'.  
Le jeune homme soupira et se renfrogna immédiatement. Miyabi avait vraiment un problème, elle était beaucoup trop étrange pour lui.  
Il faudrait tout de même qu'il repense autrement à cette histoire de couple.

A midi, Selena partit en compagnie de Shinai et Kaede en direction du village. Arrivés sur la place, ils se dirigèrent vers le port. A la grande joie de Selena, ils étaient les premiers. En réservant ils apprirent que les gens s'étaient pressés ce matin pour demander le bateau pour la semaine prochaine, persuadés que le bateau était déjà réservé pour toute la semaine.  
Heureuse d'avoir réussi à avoir sa réservation, Selena était beaucoup plus encline à discuter avec les deux autres sur le chemin du retour.

« Ca va être géant comme voyage ! s'extasia Kaede.  
- Oui, ils ont prévus du beau temps pour toute la journée demain, dit Selena.  
- J'en connais qui vont peaufiner leur bronzage, soupira Shinai.  
- Quel mal y a-t-il à ça ? fit Kaede en haussant les épaules.  
- Mais aucun ma chère, simplement de finir rouge écrevisse et avec une insolation, répondit Shinai. »

Selena sourit et se dit que tout se passerait bien. Elle se rendait compte qu'ils étaient tous admirables, tous méfiants mais tous étaient des gens biens. Ils avaient compris que c'était important tout de même. Elle appréciait les quelques efforts qu'ils faisaient.  
Ce sera bien triste quand tout cela se finira.

**


	25. Question d'amour et de quiproquo

**Chapitre 23 : Questions d'amour et de quiproquos.**

Tsukiyo se pencha en avant et reçut de plein fouet un coup de vent. Le nœud qu'elle avait accroché dans ses cheveux se détacha et s'envola, libérant ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle essaya de le rattraper, en vain. La jeune fille soupira et s'accrocha à la barre. Elle avait encore un peu peur de la mer, et devait se tenir fermement pour ne pas chanceler.

Ses pensées dérivèrent sur les évènements qui s'étaient précipités. Elle qui était très solitaire, se retrouvait avec son frère à passer deux mois avec des quasi-inconnus. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée là. Tout c'était accéléré depuis qu'elle avait rencontré les autres maudits. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle sentait aussi qu'ils devaient rester tous ensemble, c'était obligé. Ils étaient liés tous les treize. Elle était heureuse d'avoir fait leur connaissance. Elle avait encore un peu peur des réactions de Shinai et Sora, mais elle ressentait beaucoup de douceur qui émanait d'eux. Elle posa son poing fermé sur son cœur, les yeux fermés. Elle appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de Selena, Kabe et Ryougan'. Et il y avait Jin.

Jin.

Le jeune homme se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'accrocha à la barre. Il tendit le bras et attrapa le ruban rose pâle.

_Tsukiyo..._

En tournant la tête sur sa droite, il l'aperçut plongée dans ses pensées et agrippée comme lui au bateau. Il s'approcha d'elle, décidé à entamer une conversation un peu plus intéressante que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire auparavant.

« Eto... Tsukiyo-san ? C'est votre ruban, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il lui tendit son ruban et elle sursauta. Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, s'excusa Jin.  
- Ah non... Ce n'est rien, sourit Tsukiyo, je suis un peu trop tête en l'air, parfois il vaut mieux me remettre les pieds sur terre. Merci. »

Elle prit le ruban et le rangea dans la poche de sa veste. Jin ne comprit pas s'il la remerciait pour le ruban ou pour autre chose. C'est pourquoi il voulut continuer à lui parler.

« Vous aimez rester seule et rêver ? lui demanda Jin en s'installant à côté d'elle.  
- Ah ? Non ! Enfin... Ce n'est pas que j'aime être seule, mais parfois cela fait du bien, lorsqu'on se sent différent des autres.  
- Mais vous savez, ici nous sommes tous semblables, nous avons au moins quelque chose en commun, sourit Jin.  
- Oui c'est vrai, c'est pourquoi je me sens bien avec vous, fit Tsukiyo, eto... Je veux dire avec vous tous bien sûr ! »

La jeune fille rougit et détourna la tête. Jin sourit devant sa timidité qui lui rappelait un peu la sienne.

« Je suis sûr que je vous avais déjà vue avant, Tsukiyo-san, c'était un peu avant la rentrée, lorsque Selena-san nous a... Envoyé un premier signe. Je suis certain que vous étiez là, dans la rue, je me souviens de vos yeux vairons, le gauche vert, et le droit bleu... Vous m'aviez fait penser à une fée qui me serait venue en aide alors que je me trouvais mal. Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour cela. »

Tsukiyo se figea. Elle se tourna vers lui, incrédule. Il fixait l'horizon et ne l'avait pas vu se retourner.

« Que venez-vous de dire à propos de mes yeux ?! »

Jin ne comprenait pas.

« Je... Que... Eto... Qu'ils étaient vairons ? proposa le jeune homme.  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Tsukiyo agacée, mais après ?  
- Que votre oeil gauche était vert et le droit bleu ? C'est l'inverse de votre frère si je ne me trompe pas, c'est... C'est très original, et... »

Jin était totalement paumé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose mais ne comprenait pas quoi. Déboussolé, il se tourna vers Tsukiyo, en levant les bras au ciel.

« Je vous ai blessée en disant cela ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non, au contraire... »

Tsukiyo lui sourit et Jin se sentit rougir de bonheur.

« Eto... Peut être pourrions nous aller discuter sur les transats avant la fin de la traversée, non ? proposa Tsukiyo au jeune homme.  
- Ah ! Bien sûr, c'est... C'est une très bonne idée ! »

Shiro soupira en les voyant s'éloigner.

« Bon il ne me reste plus qu'à aller m'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre... »

Il aperçut la porte de la cabine de Sora entrouverte. Il se prépara mentalement à l'attaque, et frappa. A la porte, bien sûr.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda Sora.  
- C'est Shiro, je peux entrer ?  
- Oui bien sûr, fit-elle précipitamment. »

Il entra et la vit ramasser ses affaires sous son lit rapidement. Il sourit et lui demanda la permission de s'asseoir. Elle la lui donna. En prenant place sur le lit, il se rendit compte que Sora était nerveuse. Elle gigotait dans tous les sens et se tortillait les mains en sa présence.

_Il faut vraiment qu'elle tombe amoureuse, sinon..._

« Alors Sora-chan, comment se passe la traversée ? demanda Shiro en évitant de la regarder droit dans les yeux, contrairement à son habitude.  
- Ca va, je n'ai pas peur d'être sur un bateau, je pars souvent avec Kabe et nos autres cousins pendant les vacances en mer. »

_Elle me tend une perche facilement._

« Ils sont sympas vos cousins ? demanda Shiro.  
- Oh oui plutôt, mais... commença la jeune fille.  
- Ils ont moins à partager que Kabe et toi, dit Shiro, nonchalamment. »

Sora le regarda, surprise, ses yeux bruns écarquillés. Elle trouvait le jeune homme plein de surprises...

« Je suis désolé, j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je me suis trompé ? s'inquiéta Shiro en se penchant vers elle.  
- Non ! Enfin... Tu dois avoir raison mais je n'y avais jamais pensé, soupira Sora.  
- Je me suis sans doute trop avancé, mais j'avais l'impression de voir plus que le lien de la Malédiction entre vous. J'ai cru discerner autre chose. Tu sais, il essaye vraiment de te protéger, on sent tout de suite qu'il tient à toi, lui confia Shiro. »

Sora baissa la tête.

« Ca pour me protéger il me protège... Il m'étouffe surtout !  
- Tu le lui as dit ?  
- De quoi ? s'étonna Sora.  
- Que tu trouvais qu'il en faisait trop, qu'il t'étouffait ?  
- Bah non... »

Shiro lui sourit.

« Tu devrais, la parole règle beaucoup de choses. Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous les deux tristes de cette situation sans pouvoir en sortir. Parce que vous n'en parlez pas. Kabe est quelqu'un de digne, alors c'est sans doute vrai qu'il ne fera pas le premier pas. Mais si tu lui en parles, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra et acquiescera. C'est quelqu'un de bien, il est juste et intègre. Tu dois lui faire confiance. »

Sora releva la tête vers lui et rougit. Elle n'y pouvait rien, il exerçait une espèce d'attirance magnétique sur elle, elle était sous le charme. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

« Tu parles comme Selena-san, lui fit remarquer Sora en se frottant les yeux.  
- Ah oui je sais. On s'est disons... Beaucoup côtoyés dans notre folle jeunesse alors si tu veux, ce qui est à moi est à elle, ce qui est à elle est à moi, fit Shiro en souriant. »

Sora n'était pas dupe, son sourire était bien trop triste pour quelqu'un de complètement heureux de la situation.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Elle comprit que si lui n'était pas heureux, alors elle elle ne pourrait pas avancer. Elle ne pourrait pas tout comprendre. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle agisse pour lui.

« Bon je vais te laisser j'ai promis à Ryougan', Miyabi et Shinai de disputer une partie de cartes volantes sur le pont, fit Shiro en dépliant ses longues jambes.  
- O.K, merci beaucoup d'être passé, et... Merci pour tout, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un éclatant sourire.  
- Pour tout ? demanda Shiro.  
- Hm ! Je serais bientôt libérée, de la Malédiction, et du reste ! s'exclama Sora.  
- Sora-chan, ne me laisse pas penser qu'avec cette simple conversation je t'ai mise dans notre camp, fit Shiro amusé.  
- En quelque sorte oui, en quelque sorte non ! Allez file ! Je dois apporter un pull à Kabe, dit Sora en sortant des affaires de sous le lit.  
- Il te l'a demandé ?  
- Non mais il est toujours frileux, je le connais bien, je l'ai... beaucoup côtoyé dans notre folle jeunesse ! s'exclama Sora en se tournant vers lui.  
- Ah je comprends. Bon je te laisse, fit-il en sortant de la cabine. »

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main et le laissa partir.

_J'ai beaucoup de choses dont je dois prendre conscience... _

Sur le pont, Shiro croisa Koubai qui allait en direction des cabines.

« Koubai ! Tu viens jouer aux cartes avec nous ? lui proposa Shiro en désignant Ryougan' Shinai et Miyabi qui se lançaient des cartes qui s'envolaient.  
- Non, je vais dans une cabine me reposer, grogna le jeune homme.  
- Si tu veux aller dans celle de Sora, je te préviens juste qu'elle est partie chercher un pull pour son cousin, lui glissa Shiro.  
- Ah ? Et pourquoi j'irais voir Sora moi ? se méfia Koubai.  
- Je ne sais pas, une sorte d'intuition, dit Shiro en haussant les épaules et en le laissant planté là. »

Koubai fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'aller voir Sora. Pourtant, en passant devant sa cabine, il s'arrêta. Peut être que si finalement, peut être qu'il avait envie d'aller la voir.

Il en resta là de ses pensées, car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et il l'évita de justesse.

« Hey ! s'exclama-t-il, énervé.  
- Koubai-kun ! Je suis désolée, s'excusa Sora en l'apercevant. »

Elle se baissa pour ramasser le pull qu'elle avait fait tomber. Koubai détourna la tête.

« C'est pour Kabe ? demanda le jeune homme.  
- Oui, je vais... Essayer de m'excuser pour la peine que je lui ai fait, enfin, s'il n'est pas trop méchant, sourit Sora.  
- Il est pour le Dragon, souligna Koubai. »

Sora leva les bras au ciel.

« Quelle importance ? J'aime mon cousin, tant pis si on n'a pas les mêmes convictions, peut être que je finirais par le convaincre, ou peut être que c'est lui qui me convaincra, fit-elle songeuse. »

Koubai déglutit.

« Tu l'aimes ? demanda-t-il, sèchement.  
- Quoi ?! »

Sora déroutée, rougit violemment.

« Tu l'aimes..., murmura Koubai.  
- Je ne sais pas... Je ne crois pas ! affirma soudain Sora. »

Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers Koubai. Il avait toujours la tête tournée, et elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Surpris, il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle était déterminée.

« Oui je l'aime, oui je pense à lui souvent, oui je veux l'aider, oui je veux le protéger... Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. C'est mon cousin, mais il m'est plus cher que mon propre frère. Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. J'ai hâte que ce jour arrive ! »

Sora lui lâcha l'épaule et sourit. Elle lui frôla la main et se retourna pour aller chercher son cousin. Koubai resta planté là un moment, tentant d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Kabe qui était au bar, restait figé. La porte était restée entrouverte, et la cabine de sa cousine se trouvait juste à côté. Il secoua la tête et prit un verre qu'il posa sur un plateau. Il sortit et se dirigea vers le pont. Il trouva Sora parlant avec Selena. Cette dernière le vit, et pointa son doigt vers lui. Sora se retourna, et sourit à Kabe. Kabe lui rendit son sourire et rejoignit les deux jeunes filles.

« Kabe-kun ! Tiens je t'ai pris un pull ! s'exclama Sora.  
- Merci bien, j'avais un peu froid, mentit le jeune homme.  
- Miyabi ! Cesse de m'envoyer tes cartes à la figure ! s'énerva Selena.  
- C'est pas moi c'est le vent ! cria Miyabi. »

Selena grimaça et lui tira la langue.

« Espèce de gamine !  
- Hey ! C'est toi qui me tires la langue là ! se moqua Miyabi.  
- Désolée, je t'ai piqué ton rôle, ne t'inquiètes pas, je te le rends tout de suite, parce que j'en veux pas !  
- _Poor darling_, se désola son amie. »

Kabe sourit et présenta le plateau à Selena et Sora.

« Je vous ai pris des boissons, servez-vous, fit-il.

- Merci beaucoup Kabe-kun, sourit Selena en prenant un verre.  
- Mais tu ne savais pas que je viendrais ! s'étonna Sora.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis ton cousin, je veux t'aider, te protéger et tout le reste avec, alors je sais ce qu'il faut faire, rétorqua son cousin. »

Sora rougit et tendit la main pour prendre un verre.

« Tant mieux. »


	26. Amour et tempête

**Chapitre 24 : Amour et Tempête.**

« Terminus ! Tout le monde descend ! »

Shiro sauta sur le ponton avant même que le bateau se soit totalement immobilisé.

« Imbécile ! Ne joue pas avec ta vie ! s'exclama Selena.

- Je ne joue pas avec ma vie ! Tout va pour le mieux, sourit Shiro en aidant Sora à descendre. »

Shinai et Jin'sei les rejoignirent en sautant à leur tour.

« Ryougan'-san, je vous en prie, fit Shinai en tendant son bras à la jeune fille.  
- Merci, Shinai-san, vous êtes très aimable.  
- Mais je suis votre dévoué serviteur…  
- Oh vraiment ? »

Beaucoup de pensées fortes intéressantes effleurèrent l'esprit de Ryougan', dont une où il était question de corvée de nettoyage…

Shinai donna un léger coup de coude à son cousin qui grimaça.

« Hum. »

Kaede lui sourit tristement.

« Jin'sei, je voulais m'ex…, commença-t-elle.  
- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, claironna-t-il en lui prenant le bras de force.  
- Mais…  
- Shinai est peut être un dévoué serviteur pour Ryougan', mais moi je resterai ton chevalier servant Kaede, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Il l'entraîna vers Shinai et Ryougan' qui attendaient, les pieds dans l'eau.

Koubai jeta un drôle de regard à Kabe, puis descendit à son tour. Kabe le suivit en haussant les épaules. Mais pas assez rapidement pour éviter une Miyabi en furie qui se jeta sur lui.

« Kabe-kun ! Tu aurais pu m'aider à descendre ! Moi aussi je veux un homme pour moi ! _Really_ !  
- Miyabi-san, je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas…  
- Bien, puisque c'est ainsi, je prendrais deux hommes. Koubai et toi, _of course_ ! »

Koubai s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers la pauvre jeune fille qui ne se doutait pas un instant qu'elle avait signé son arrêt de mort. Seulement Koubai la sous-estimait. En le voyant s'arrêter, elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et se jeta sur son dos avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quelque chose.

« Humpf ! Arg ! Descend gamine !  
- Miyabi-san ! Tu lui fais mal, la gronda Kabe, gardant son sérieux.  
- Mais non ! Koubai n'est pas un garçon douillet, il est fort ! »

Koubai ne préféra pas répondre, et s'abandonna à son triste sort de porteur.

« Viens avec nous Kabe-Kun ! C'est moi qui décide lorsque je me sépare de l'un de mes hommes, s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants. »

Kabe était un peu effrayé, et préféra courir la rejoindre plutôt que de subir le même sort que Koubai.

Selena se mordait l'intérieur de la joue.

« Dis-toi qu'elle nous aide, lui fit Shiro.  
- Oui peut-être, mais quand même…  
- Allez, descend donc ! »

Sora était toujours sur sa gauche lorsqu'il tendit son bras vers Selena. Celle-ci jeta un regard mi-énervé, mi-interrogateur à la jeune fille qui lui sourit en retour.

« Je suis assez grande pour descendre toute seule, merci bien.  
- Je le sais, mais il faut parfois changer ses habitudes. A moins que cela ne te fasse peur… »

Elle savait qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexée. Elle prit son bras avec force.

« Oh je tombe ! Rattrapez-moi ! C'est bon ? J'ai joué le rôle que tu voulais ? s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Un peu surjoué, mais tu es sur la voie, sourit Shiro en prenant son bras. »

Mizu descendit à son tour en baillant.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? lui proposa Sora. »

Le jeune homme faillit s'étouffer dans son bâillement et se frotta les yeux. Était-ce un rêve ? Non, la jeune fille était toujours là, devant lui à lui proposer son bras.

« Bien sûr ! bafouilla-t-il. »

Tsukiyo se pencha du bateau et l'observa.

« C'est la première fois que je le vois si hésitant, d'habitude il est si…  
- Nonchalant ? proposa Jin.  
- Oui c'est ça ! »

Jin sauta à son tour et Shiro l'interpella.

« Jin ! Je te laisse t'occuper de Tsukiyo-chan ! Prends en soin ! »

Jin et Tsukiyo rougirent à l'unisson, et Sora murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Mizu qui acquiesça.

Tous ensemble sur la plage, ils saluèrent le bateau qui devait revenir les chercher dans quatre heures. Kaede, Sora, Mizu et Koubai s'installèrent confortablement sur le sable, les unes pour bronzer, et les autres pour faire une sieste, Mizu sortant à peine d'un somme plus que réparateur. Jin'sei, Miyabi, Tsukiyo et Jin préférèrent aller à l'eau, tandis que Shiro, Shinai, Ryougan' et Selena se mirent à l'ombre d'un arbre.

L'île était minuscule, il y avait une petite forêt au centre, et la plage autour. Ils étaient à des kilomètres de la terre ferme. Ils passèrent l'après midi tranquillement, comme lorsqu'ils restaient dans la maison qu'ils louaient. Une heure avant leur départ, Sora vint trouver Koubai. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et il posa son livre.

« Dis Koubai, ça va te paraître un peu bizarre mais… est ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? »

Koubai était surpris. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle voulait lui parler, et il était un peu sur ses gardes depuis qu'elle lui avait déclaré qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de son cousin. Car malgré ce qu'il laissait penser, il était assez attiré par le Tigre, qu'il voyait tour à tour doux et dur. Elle semblait gentille et fragile au premier abord, mais pouvait mordre si on la cherchait. Alors il restait sur ses gardes, peu sûr de lui sur ce terrain.

« Dis toujours, je ne sais pas si je te répondrais, grogna-t-il sans s'avancer.  
- Et bien… Jin est-il célibataire ? »

Elle rougit et Koubai ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Sora ? Amoureuse de Jin. C'était le bouquet ! Mais qu'avait donc ce foutu Rat qui plaisait ? Pourquoi dès qu'il s'intéressait à quelqu'un fallait-il que cette personne lui préfère Jin ?

« Je ne savais pas, Sora-chan. J'ai dû te blesser tout à l'heure en te parlant de Kabe, murmura-t-il en se forçant à sourire. »

Sora leva les yeux vers lui.

« Mais… Non ! Koubai-Kun ! Je… Ce n'est pas pour moi que je te demande cela. C'est… »

Elle se pencha vers lui et murmura :

« C'est pour Tsukiyo-san. Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux.  
- Quoi ? »

Koubai comprenait de moins en moins. Tsukiyo ? Le Bœuf ? Avec Jin ? Le Rat ?

Il n'avait absolument pas remarqué qu'il ''se passait quelque chose entre eux''. Bon d'accord, il essayait de s'occuper le moins possible de son cousin, mais tout de même…

Il les chercha du regard et, surpris, il vit qu'en effet ils étaient tous les deux assis sur une serviette à discuter.

« Koubai ? Alors ? Il est célibataire ? s'impatienta Sora.  
- Hein ? Ah oui, bien sûr, comment est-ce que cet imbécile pourrait être avec quelqu'un, répondit-il, mécaniquement.  
- Bien. Il faut faire quelque chose, dit la jeune fille, déterminée.  
- Tu veux faire quoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas, laisse moi réfléchir, je trouverais bien un plan.  
- Mais pourquoi veux-tu t'occuper des affaires des autres, ça fait très fouineuse, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, commenta Koubai. »

_Je ne connaissais rien d'elle d'ailleurs…_

« Je veux aider l'amour, car l'amour triomphe toujours !  
- Gloups. »

Koubai attrapa la gourde que Sora avait dans sa main. Il l'ouvrit et la sentit. Puis, suspicieux, il jeta un coup d'œil dedans.

« Tu fais quoi là ? lui demanda Sora, inquiète pour sa santé mentale.  
- Non rien, je vérifiais juste que tu ne t'étais pas trompée de gourde, je ne sais pas… Une odeur d'eau de rose, un truc bien sentimental et dégoulinant… »

Sora le frappa, exaspérée.

« Mais je m'en fiche ! Je voulais te demander de m'aider, mais apparemment cela ne t'intéresse pas.  
- Mais si mais si, je veux bien t'aider, ça peut être drôle ! »

Koubai ne réfléchit pas, il ne voyait pas le chemin tortueux et semé d'embûches qu'il empruntait avec la jolie jeune fille assise à ses côtés -en fait si, il voyait la jolie jeune fille.

« Bravo ! Je reviens dès que j'ai trouvé un plan ! »

Elle se leva prestement et courut jusqu'à l'eau. Koubai se demanda si c'était sa façon de réfléchir. Le jeune homme soupira et s'étira. Il s'allongea sur sa serviette, les mains derrière la tête. Il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à Miyabi qui était en train de taquiner Jin'sei. Soulagé, il se laissa aller.

Une demi-heure après, Miyabi frissonna en sentant un coup de vent faire voler ses cheveux.

« Dîtes, vous ne trouvez pas que le temps s'est couvert ? J'ai peur qu'il ne pleuve.  
- Tiens, oui tu as raison, c'est étrange, il faisait si beau il y a quelque temps, fit Tsukiyo.  
- Mettons nos pulls, ça vaudra mieux, s'exclama Jin'sei en se levant pour aller chercher leurs sacs. »

Jin le rejoignit et l'aida à les porter. Lui aussi s'inquiétait, les nuages étaient désormais d'un noir d'encre, et il lui avait semblé apercevoir une illumination dans le ciel.

« Où sont Selena et Shiro ? s'inquiéta soudain Ryougan'. »

Un coup de tonnerre retentissant empêcha toute réponse des Maudits. Sora se réfugia dans les bras de son cousin, et Koubai glapit.

« Oh non ! Pas de pluie où je sens que je vais… »

Jin le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

« Hey ! Courage, ce n'est qu'un peu d'eau, se moqua Shinai.  
- Imbécile, n'oublie pas que c'est le Chat ! s'emporta Jin. »

Kaede s'immobilisa et s'accrocha au bras de Miyabi.

« Jin ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi tu…  
- Mettons nous à l'abri. »

Selena apparut à l'orée de la forêt avec Shiro.

« Mais où étiez-vous ? s'exclama Ryougan'.  
- Aucune importance. »

Le tonnerre gronda encore, plus fort, et la pluie se mit à tomber, faisant un vacarme d'enfer. Koubai geignit plus encore et Kaede se précipita à son chevet.

« Il y a une grotte pas très loin, Sora, Koubai, Mizu, Miyabi et Kabe, allez-y ! s'exclama Selena.  
- Je viens avec eux !  
- Non Jin, pas tout de suite, nous allons récupérer toutes les affaires qui traînent, vite ! Aidez-nous, Kaede ! Tsukiyo !  
- Les autres suivez moi, on part chercher des provisions quelque part ! cria Shiro.  
- Mais tu es fou ! Pas avec cette pluie ! Le bateau va venir nous chercher ! s'exclama Ryougan'.  
- Pas avec cette tempête Ryougan, fit calmement Shiro en la regardant dans les yeux.  
- Ça va se calmer, la rassura Selena.  
- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?!  
- Ne pose pas de question, vas-y, c'est tout, aie confiance. »

Ryougan' comprit le message. Elle secoua ses cheveux trempés, et, furieuse, entraîna Shinai et Jin'sei avec elle à la suite de Shiro qui était déjà parti dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Mizu et Kabe soutinrent Koubai, pendant que Miyabi partait devant eux chercher l'entrée de la grotte. Sora courut les rejoindre.

Selena soupira et se tourna vers les Maudits restants qui dégoulinaient à côté d'elle, désemparés.

« Allez venez, ramassons les affaires… »

**

Reviews are love. Et je distribue des cookies aux reviewers. Please?


	27. Protection

**Chapitre 25 : Protection.**

Shiro fit signe à ses compagnons de le suivre dans la forêt.

« Venez par ici, tout à l'heure j'ai vu des bananiers dans le coin.  
- Shiro… Tu crois réellement que le bateau ne viendra pas nous chercher ce soir ?, demanda Shinai, inquiet.  
- J'en suis sûr, acquiesça le jeune homme en souriant. »

Shinai jeta un regard interrogateur à Ryougan', étonné par son enthousiasme. La jeune fille haussa les épaules, l'air boudeur.

Elle n'était pas au courant du plan de Selena et Shiro et se sentait exclue. Mais plus que ça, elle s'inquiétait de la suite des évènements. Derrière elle, Jin'sei restait silencieux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Là ! Je vous avais bien dit que c'était dans le coin ! »

A l'instant même où Shiro prononçait ces paroles, la pluie cessa de tomba dans la clairière dans laquelle ils débouchaient.

« Waouh ! C'est quoi encore ça ? s'exclama Shinai.  
- C'est impossible ! fit Ryougan', décontenancée en regardant autour d'eux.  
- Bof, ça doit être tropical, fit Shiro en levant les bras au ciel.  
- Nous sommes encore au Japon, Shiro, grommela Jin'sei.  
- Mais nous sommes tous ensemble ! »

Ryougan' lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle comprenait la moitié de ce message, mais elle savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Shiro lui tapota la tête gentiment.

« Ramassons des bananes et autres fruits alentours, il se peut qu'il se remette à pleuvoir bientôt.  
- Je t'ai vu faire un clin d'œil Shiro ! s'écria Jin'sei, qu'est ce que tu nous caches ?!  
- Mais absolument rien mon cher ! Ryougan', Shinai, prenez les bananes, Jin'sei et moi on va chercher un peu plus loin.  
- Mais il pleut plus loin ! se plaignit Jin'sei.  
- Mais non mais non ! Cesse de faire le rabat-joie ! »

Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux un peu plus loin, et miraculeusement, la pluie cessait sur leur passage et reprenait dès qu'ils passaient. Jin'sei était trop occupé à grogner contre Shiro pour s'en rendre compte, mais Shinai et Ryougan' restaient bouche-bée.

« Il fait dans le micro-climat, Shiro ? demanda Shinai à Ryougan', interloqué.  
- Non, pas que je sache, mais je crois qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, on a vécu pire avec notre Malédiction.  
- Et grâce à elle on en verra encore, lui rappela le jeune homme en se baissant pour ramasser des bananes, tu ne trouves pas ça absurde de ramasser des fruits sur une île japonaise parce qu'il y a une tempête ? »

Il lui tournait le dos, et Ryougan' sut qu'elle devait en finir maintenant.

« Tu te mens Shinai. »

Son ton était ferme mais doux. Shinai tressaillit sous la remarque. Il se tourna vers elle, se releva lentement et la regarda dans les yeux. Prunelles vertes contre prunelles brunes.

« Continue, l'encouragea Shinai sans la quitter des yeux. »

La jeune fille lisait en lui qu'il l'écouterait jusqu'au bout, et serait prêt à essayer de la comprendre. Elle était assez heureuse d'avoir gagné sa confiance en si peu de temps. Elle commença par lui sourire doucement.

« Tu veux y croire, tu y crois. Je le sais Shinai, je l'ai senti. Tu essayes de cacher tes sentiments derrière tes airs de séducteur, de confiance en toi, mais je sais tout. Tu ne peux pas jouer avec moi, tu ne peux pas me montrer une fausse apparence. Nous sommes liés, tu le sais, et je connais tes failles, tes faiblesses, tu apprendras à connaître les miennes. Mais seulement lorsque tu seras libéré de la Malédiction, lorsque tu te laisseras aller. Tu seras libre, libre... Tu n'attends que ça, tu es toujours l'enfant qui regarde la lumière du jour filtrer à travers les volets, nous allons t'aider à l'atteindre. »

Shinai eut une vision soudaine. Lui, petit, quatre ou cinq ans, assis sur sa chaise. La fenêtre le nargue toujours, il la regarde éperdu. Soudain, le volet s'ouvre de l'extérieur, deux silhouettes menues se glissent par l'ouverture. Celle aux longs cheveux bruns foncés se poste devant la fenêtre, et attend, les bras croisés. Elle doit avoir environ six ans. L'autre, plus jeune, les cheveux plus lisses que la première, s'approche de lui. Elle lui sourit tendrement et lui tend la main.

« Shinai ? Il est temps de partir. »

Le petit Shinai écarquille les yeux. Qu'à-t-il fait pour mériter d'être libéré ? Sa haine est là, toujours ancrée en lui, mais il n'explose pas. Parce que la petite fille la canalise, l'absorbe et la rejette.

La plus âgée enjambe la fenêtre, et il lui semble qu'elle lui sourit.  
Un peu.

Il prend la main de la fillette, et elle l'entraîne jusqu'à l'autre. La liberté se trouve de l'autre côté...

« Shinai ? Il est temps de partir. »

Ryougan' lui a soufflé ces mots, doucement. Il bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhension.  
Elle ne dit rien, elle l'attendait.  
Elle a vu ses yeux s'embuer.

« Je veux être libéré, je ne veux plus souffrir de cette prison, qu'on me laisse sortir ! Je veux être avec toi, et les autres, mais toi, toi... Ryougan', reste avec moi je t'en supplie ! »

Les mots sortaient comme une délivrance, et Ryougan' semblait tout comprendre.

« Mais pourquoi je partirai Shinai ? J'ai demandé de l'aide à ma sœur, et je suis venue te sauver...  
- Nous devons être libérés, tu as raison. Sinon, je ne pourrai pas tout connaître de toi comme tu connais tout de moi, Ryougan', murmura Shinai, laissant les larmes inonder ses joues.  
- Ca y est, voilà, on y arrive doucement... »

Elle se pencha vers lui et le serra dans ses bras comme pour le consoler. Il s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Je suis là Shinai, je suis là, j'ai mis un peu de temps parce que tu es bien protégé, mais je suis là. En réalité c'est moi ton dévoué serviteur, c'est moi qui te protégerais.  
- Je te protégerai aussi Ryougan', promis, murmura Shinai d'une voix rauque. »

Ryougan' lui sourit et il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Ils restent enlacés, à genoux dans l'herbe de la clairière.

**

Shiro entraînait Jin'sei toujours plus loin dans la forêt.

« On va où là ! se plaignit le Lapin.  
- Plus loin plus loin, tu verras ! »

Shiro lui sourit et s'agenouilla pour ramasser quelque chose. Jin'sei le dépassa et continua à avancer sans jeter un regard derrière lui.

« Jin'sei ?  
- Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il, furieux.  
- Comment vas-tu ? »

Hébété, Jin'sei s'arrêta. Il se tourna vers Shiro qui le regardait douloureusement.

« De quoi tu parles le Chien ?  
- Ça va mieux avec Kaede ?  
- De quoi tu te mêles ?! »

Cette fois, Jin'sei était en colère. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était plus envers Shiro, ou envers lui même.

« Je sais, c'est Miyabi qui t'a parlé ! Cette fille ne fait que se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas, grinça Jin'sei.  
- Mi-chan ne m'a rien dit, et ne l'insulte pas devant moi s'il te plaît. »

Shiro s'était relevé. Il était blanc et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Jin'sei ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

« Je voulais t'aider, mais je crois que ça ne servirait à rien, tu es bouché. Tu ne regardes pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, lui dit Shiro, d'un ton acerbe.  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mais tu n'as pas non plus le droit de m'insulter ! s'insurgea le Lapin.  
- Toi tu as peur... Pourtant tu es fort Jin'sei, très fort. C'est bien dommage que tu n'aies pas confiance en toi. Tu crois que Kaede t'aimera plus si tu nous détestes ? Tu te trompes, elle ne fait que suivre aveuglément son cousin Koubai. Peut être finalement est-elle amoureuse de lui, non ? »

Jin'sei le foudroya du regard. Shiro le blessait.

« Tu crois que tu es mieux avec Selena ? Elle ne t'aime pas, elle te caresse dans le sens du poil parce qu'elle a pitié de toi mon vieux.  
- Peut être, mais moi je m'en contente. Moi je parle avec elle. »

Shiro le toisa. Ils faisaient exactement la même taille, mais en cet instant précis, Shiro le dépassait.

« Avant de juger les choses que tu ne connais pas, occupe toi de ton propre jardin.  
- Je te retourne l'affirmation ! s'exclama Jin'sei.  
- Contrairement à toi, je sais ce qu'il t'arrive, et je suis prêt à t'aider. Je voudrais juste que tu me fasses confiance. »

Son ton s'était radoucit. Jin'sei baissa la tête, penaud. Il ne voulait pas parler, avouer.

Mais il était attiré par Shiro, et lorsqu'il regardait le jeune homme, il sentait qu'il allait craquer.

Et finalement il craqua.

« Je dois m'occuper de Shinai, parce que malgré ce qu'il laisse voir, il est seul, et il a besoin de moi. C'est de ma faute s'il est ainsi, je dois le protéger. »

Shiro s'avança vers lui et se posta à quelques centimètres.

« C'est cela que tu souhaites cacher ? Ton secret ? Tu crois que tu n'as pas le droit au bonheur ? Que tu dois te sacrifier pour ton cousin ? Shinai va s'en sortir. Tu as essayé, mais tu ne t'y es sans doute pas pris de la bonne manière. Tu l'as tout de même aidé, maintenant il doit faire seul le chemin restant, ou presque. Je sais que Ryougan' restera à ses côtés.  
- Comme Selena restera aux tiens ?  
- Comme tu resteras aux côtés de Kaede, éluda Shiro. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Finalement, peut être qu'ils se comprenaient. Jin'sei s'en voulait de s'être énervé contre Shiro, depuis que la pluie avait commencé à tomber, que Kaede s'était précipitée sur son cousin Koubai, qu'ils restaient séparés...

Tout cela faisait qu'il était sur les nerfs, et le Chien avait payé pour tout.

« Pardon Shiro, je m'excuse. J'ai du mal à m'exprimer, mais... J'espère pouvoir m'améliorer. Bientôt, je parlerais à Kaede. Nous avons besoin de faire le point. Je ne veux plus être le troisième homme de sa vie.  
- Tu as bien raison mon vieux ! »

Shiro lui tapa dans le dos, souriant à nouveau. L'atmosphère semblait s'être réchauffée.

« En tous les cas, sache que je te soutiens, et que je suis là si tu veux parler de toutes ces choses, car je les comprend très bien moi même.  
- Ouais, merci... »

Jin'sei regarda autour de lui et remarqua enfin que la pluie avait cessée.

« C'est toi qui fait ça ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.  
- Qui fait quoi ? répondit innocemment Shiro.  
- Tu restes bien mystérieux, soupira le Lapin.  
- J'emporterais certains secrets dans ma tombe. »

Shiro s'était détourné, et repartait d'où ils venaient tous les deux.

« Allons rejoindre nos deux tourtereaux !  
- Quoi ? Mais ne devait-on pas ramasser des fruits ?  
- Mais non ! Ca faisait partie de mon plan de ''rapprochement des amoureux'', je te parie que ça aura marché !  
- J'espère bien pour toi ! »

Ils retournèrent dans la clairière où Shinai et Ryougan' les attendaient. Deux grands sourires éclairaient leurs visages, ils étaient rayonnants.

« Tu vois ! J'avais raison ! s'exclama Shiro en faisant un clin d'œil à son ami.

- Arf ! Je dois avouer que je suis bien content que tu aies raison !  
- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? les interrogea Ryougan', interdite.  
- De rien ! firent-ils en chœur. »

Shinai secoua la tête en souriant et prit la main de Ryougan'.

« Je propose que nous allions dans la grotte.  
- Allons-y ! s'exclama Jin'sei, qui avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur.  
- Vous avez pris des bananes ? demanda Shiro.  
- En tout cas vous, vous n'avez rien pris, sourit Ryougan', oui elles sont à tes pieds.  
- Ah. »

Shiro et Jin'sei regardèrent les bananes posées en tas au sol. Shinai et Ryougan' s'éloignaient déjà.

« Bon vous les prenez ? On n'a pas tout le temps les gars ! s'exclama Ryougan' en passant sous bras sous celui de Shinai.  
- Allez ! Plus vite que ça ! acquiesça le jeune homme en leur faisant signe.  
- Toi et tes plans à la noix, râla Jin'sei en ramassant des bananes.  
- Au moins ça a marché, soupira Shiro. »

Ils leur coururent après, et ils repartirent tous les quatre dans la forêt, la pluie cessant toujours sur leur passage.

**

**Reviews, pliz? ;_;**


	28. Pensées fugitives

**Chapitre 26 : Pensées fugitives.**

« Dis Miyabi, tu es sûre que c'est par là ? »

La voix de Kabe était légèrement inquiète, et il hurla pour se faire entendre. Mizu et lui soutenaient Koubai qui s'était évanoui, et des trombes d'eau leur tombaient dessus. Sora et Miyabi marchaient devant, cette dernière ayant pris l'initiative.

« Mais je ne sais pas où elle est cette grotte ! Je te répète que je la cherche Kabe ! s'impatienta Miyabi qui les attendait, pressée.

- Miyabi... Nous aurions dû demander des renseignements à Selena, soupira Sora en écartant ses cheveux trempés de son visage. »

Leurs vêtements leurs collaient au corps, ils se sentaient lourds et fatigués. De plus, aucun d'eux ne savait quoi faire pour venir en aide à Koubai.

« Oui mais nous ne l'avons pas fait ! _Now it's too late !_ s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants.  
- Peut être devrions-nous nous séparer, et prendre un point de ralliement, proposa Mizu, de sa voix traînante.  
- Ce n'est pas bête Mizu, réfléchit Miyabi. »

Sora frappa dans ses mains.

« Bien, c'est ce que nous allons faire, les garçons vous partez à droite et nous... A gauche, on se retrouve ici dans un quart d'heure.  
- Ah non ! protesta Miyabi.  
- Quoi ? s'étonna Kabe, qui trouvait l'idée de Mizu puis celle de sa cousine très intéressantes.  
- Tu voudrais laisser deux filles sans défense se balader toutes seules dans une forêt inconnue, avec une pluie glaciale ?! _Bullshit !_ »

Kabe resta bouche bée devant son attitude. Il s'en voulu un peu de ne pas y avoir pensé, en parfait gentleman, mais en même temps, il trouvait cela un peu idiot.

Sora soupira une nouvelle fois.

« D'accord Miyabi, tu pars avec Koubai et Kabe, et moi avec Mizu... J'espère que ça te va, même si tu devras porter Koubai...  
- C'est parfait, assura la jeune fille, apparemment rassurée. »

Un étrange sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

« Dépêchons-nous, nous allons finir noyés, et j'ai un peu peur pour Koubai ! »

Elle tapota gentiment l'épaule de Mizu, et Kabe et lui déposèrent un instant Koubai au sol. Miyabi prit la place de Mizu, et ils se tournèrent vers le chemin de gauche.

« Ça va aller ? lui demanda Kabe.  
- _No problem !_ J'ai de la force à revendre ! »

Ils s'engagèrent sur le chemin, tandis que Sora et Mizu partaient à droite.

« As-tu une montre ? demanda Kabe.  
- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Miyabi. »

Elle menait la marche d'un pas sûr.

Kabe et elle faisaient de leur mieux pour protéger Koubai de la pluie et du vent. Heureusement, les coups de tonnerre avaient cessés.  
Kabe trouvait la jeune fille très sûre d'elle, et se demandait ce qu'il se passait.

_J'ai l'impression d'être manipulé à mon insu..._

Très vite, et peut être un peu trop vite au goût de Kabe, ils virent des roches saillir, puis l'entrée d'une grotte.

« Ah ! Nous l'avons trouvée ! s'exclama Miyabi, heureuse. »

Ils traînèrent Koubai à l'intérieur.

C'était une grotte assez vaste et sombre. Étrangement, il y avait très peu d'humidité qui suintait des murs. Dans un coin, l'on avait mis des pierres en cercle, et du bois au milieu. Miyabi sourit, et sortit de son sac deux journaux et un briquet.

« Que faisais-tu avec ça dans ton sac ?! s'étonna Kabe, après s'être agenouillé pour toucher le front de Koubai.  
- On ne sait jamais, une urgence est si vite arrivée, lui répondit la jeune fille en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. »

Soudain, Koubai gémit, et ils se retournèrent tous les deux instinctivement vers lui.

« Kabe, peux-tu t'occuper du feu ?  
- Bien sûr, acquiesça le jeune homme. »

Il s'empressa de prendre des mains de la jeune fille les journaux et le briquet.

Miyabi s'approcha de Koubai, et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et parut étonné de la voir penchée au dessus de lui. Il voulut se relever brusquement, mais Miyabi l'attrapa fermement par les épaules.

« Ne fais pas de mouvement brusque, murmura-t-elle, tu es encore faible. »

Il hocha la tête douloureusement, et resta silencieux un moment.

Kabe avait réussi à allumer un bon feu lorsqu'il put enfin parler.

« Où sommes nous ? Et où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il.  
- Viens près du feu, lui proposa Miyabi, gentiment. »

Elle l'aida à se lever, et ils s'assirent autour du feu. Kabe les rejoignit.

« Nous sommes partis nous abriter dans une grotte lorsque la tempête s'est déclarée. »

Koubai était surpris, et écouta les bruits venant du dehors. En effet, maintenant qu'il se sentait un peu mieux, il entendait le vent souffler fort, et la pluie tomber violemment. Il se tourna vers l'entrée de la grotte, à une dizaine de mètres de là, et vit les arbres se pencher dangereusement.

« Les autres arrivent, continua Miyabi, qui l'avait laissé regarder autour de lui et observer, ils vont nous rejoindre bientôt.  
- Bientôt... répéta un peu abasourdi le jeune homme. »

Il releva la tête vers Kabe et Miyabi qui le regardaient, un peu inquiets.

« Je me suis évanoui, c'est ça, hein ? Une fois encore, cracha-t-il amèrement.  
- C'est bientôt fini, le rassura Miyabi. »

Kabe se tendit et Koubai lança un regard noir à la jeune fille. Un silence un peu inquiétant s'installa entre eux, Miyabi soutenait le regard du Chat.

Kabe entendait le bruit du vent et de la pluie, et ce tourbillon le mettait dans un supplice insoutenable.

« Nous devons aller au point de rendez-vous Mi-chan, fit-il en interrompant le silence. »

Sans détourner son regard de celui de Koubai, la jeune fille lui répondit :

« Vas-y, nous t'attendons ici, je préfère que Koubai ne reste pas seul dans cette grotte.  
- Je ne suis pas impotent ! se récria Koubai.  
- Je ne sais pas, Koubai. »

Kabe se leva prestement, et hocha la tête dans leur direction. Il ferma sa petite veste, et partit sous la pluie. Koubai et Miyabi arrêtèrent de s'affronter pour regarder le jeune homme tanguer sous la pluie.

« Il va s'envoler, grommela Koubai, assez bien remis de ses émotions.  
- Il est plus résistant que tu ne le crois ! »

Miyabi lui adressa un sourire éclatant, comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Elle se leva et étira ses bras derrière sa tête en grimaçant.

« Allez Koubai, ne te laisse pas abattre ! »

Koubai la regarda sans comprendre le sens exact de ses paroles.

« Exprime-toi clairement, Miyabi, je ne suis pas un simple d'esprit, mais je ne comprends pas.  
- Laisse-toi aller, expliqua-t-elle, tu es trop sur la défensive ! Sora ne peut pas comprendre ce que tu veux si tu agis ainsi.  
- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?! Et surtout de quoi tu te mêles ! s'énerva Koubai en tentant de se lever à son tour.  
- Ne bouge pas, lui intima Miyabi. »

Elle s'était accroupie à son tour, et le retenait par les épaules, dans un geste amical.

Koubai ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait, pourquoi était-elle si désagréable avec lui, si... gentille ?

« Parce que je ne te veux que du bien Koubai.  
- Qu'est ce que... ?! »

_Tu lis dans les pensées ?!_

« C'est à peu près ça, j'ai contracté ce pouvoir durant l'un de mes nombreux voyage, soupira la jeune fille, un peu dégoûtée, comme si elle parlait d'une horrible maladie. »

Koubai la dévisagea, et elle le laissa faire, sans rien dire. C'était comme si il la voyait pour la première fois, qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle était là.

Et les autres aussi, ils avaient tous des problèmes, des secrets. Mais beaucoup d'entre eux avaient été partagés depuis qu'ils se connaissaient tous.

Il n'était pas le seul à souffrir, il n'était plus le seul à souffrir.

Peut être se rendait-il compte de son espèce d'égoïsme.

Il avait tout fait pour le contrôler, le dominer. Il s'était mis en tête de protéger Kaede, parce qu'il l'aimait comme sa sœur, malgré ses nombreux défauts. Et puis avec Jin ils s'étaient soutenus, avant, bien avant... Parce qu'ils se devaient de lui donner une protection, parce qu'ils avaient conscience de ce qui les entouraient.

Contrairement à Kaede, l'insouciante.

Ou peut-être ne l'était-elle pas tant que ça ? Peut-être que vivre leur vie n'était pas si égoïste que ça ? Elle avait employé la mauvaise manière, ça il en était sûr, mais peut-être que lui aussi ?

Peut-être...

« Peut-être que vous faites tous fausse route ? Et que tout le monde a le droit de vivre, même le Chat. Sinon, Dieu l'aurait tué au commencement de la Malédiction.  
- Pas s'il voulait le faire souffrir, murmura Koubai.  
- Selena m'a dit que c'était peut-être l'un de ses préférés, avec le Chien et le Dragon, bien sûr...  
- Comment Selena peut-elle savoir tout cela ? Par la légende ?  
- La légende n'est qu'une légende Koubai, rien ne te dit qu'elle est vraie. »

Koubai eut un rire triomphant.

« Donc nous n'avons même pas à croire à ce foutu guide et libérateur que vous vous évertuez à croire si tout cela n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges ! s'exclama le jeune homme, les yeux écarquillés d'une joie folle.  
- Tu ne tires pas les bonnes conclusions. Tu es aveuglé. »

Sa voix était dure, un peu dégoûtée.

« Ce que je te dis, c'est qu'il faut que tu penses par toi même. Je connais le Pacte, je sais tout de toi.  
- …parce que tu lis dans mes pensées, soupira Koubai.  
- Oui, et je sais Koubai, je SAIS. Ils n'ont pas le droit de vous faire ça, ils n'ont aucun droit sur vous. Dans un an, vous serez majeurs. Vous partirez de chez vous, de cette maison dégoûtante qui vous piège et vous enferme… Et vous serez doublement libres, parce que vous serez aussi libérés de cette Malédiction qui nous ronge tous. Nous ne sommes ni des bêtes de foire, ni des dieux, nous sommes Maudits, Koubai. Et qui dit Malédiction, dit forcément libération.  
- Arrête… »

Son ton était suppliant.

« Tu connais mes pensées, tu sais donc que je ne veux pas de votre pitié ni de votre condescendance… Pourquoi sauriez-vous…  
- Plus de choses que vous ? proposa Miyabi.

- Nous ne savons rien de plus que vous, à part peut être Selena et Shiro. Ryougan' et moi avons confiance en eux, nous nous jetterions dans le vide s'ils nous disaient qu'ainsi la Malédiction serait levée.  
- Vous êtes folles à lier ! s'exclama Koubai.  
- J'en ai bien peur, soupira Miyabi. »

Son visage toujours enjoué s'était assombri. Elle était ici et ailleurs, dans ses pensées. Peut être même dans ses souvenirs. Koubai osa lui dire quelque chose.

« Tu connais mes pensées, alors tu sauras aussi ce que je voudrais te demander sans vouloir le faire, commença le jeune homme, gêné.  
- Oui je le ferais, sourit Miyabi, moi aussi je te confierais des choses, des souvenirs ou des opinions. Je déteste utiliser mon pouvoir, la plupart du temps je me force à ne pas lire vos pensées. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il y a pleins de choses que je ne connais pas de toi et que j'ai vraiment envie de connaître !  
- Alors on verra, bougonna Koubai, on verra bien, j'aurais peut être des choses à échanger avec vous tous. Après… »

Miyabi lui sourit. Elle l'autorisa enfin à se relever. Les autres arrivèrent alors qu'ils étaient en train de ranimer le feu.

« Vous voilà enfin ! Koubai, Kabe et moi sommes les vainqueurs ! Nous avons trouvé la grotte les premiers ! s'exclama Miyabi en sautant sur Kabe.  
- Je ne savais pas que c'était un concours, fit celui-ci.  
- Je crois que personne n'était au courant, soupira Sora, trempée.  
- De toute façon, je perds toujours alors, fit Mizu en haussant les épaules. »

Ils s'installèrent tous autour du feu.

« Je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux Koubai, sourit Sora.  
- C'est vrai qu'on était inquiet, ajouta Kabe.  
- Tout va bien, je suis en pleine forme. C'est juste le lot du Chat d'être incommodé par la pluie. Mais c'est bientôt terminé, non ? fit Koubai en se levant. »

Sora lui jeta un coup d'œil, surprise. Kabe soupira.

« Comment arrivez-vous à convaincre tout le monde, demanda Kabe à Miyabi.  
- Mais je n'ai rien fait moi ! _Not guilty !_ s'exclama Miyabi, joyeuse.  
- Elle n'y est absolument pour rien, c'est vrai, je suis assez grand pour donner mon opinion tout seul…  
- Et en passant au dessus des sois-disant autorités, du bien pensant et de tout ce qui nous enferme dans notre individualisme, termina Miyabi à sa place.  
- Miyabi ! Ça, je voulais le garder pour moi, la réprimanda Koubai.  
- Désolée, ce sera la dernière fois, promit la jeune fille.  
- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Sora, perdue.  
- Du pouvoir de Miyabi, celui de lire dans les pensées, répondit stoïquement Mizu. »

Tous le regardèrent, ahuris.

« Mizu, tu es vraiment un être à part, dit Miyabi, admirative.  
- Je sais, répondit le jeune homme, sans une pointe de vanité.  
- Je crois qu'il y a des gens qui arrivent, intervint Sora. »


	29. Sur le chemin

**Chapitre 27 : Sur le chemin.**

« Attention Kaede, le sol est glissant ! hurla Selena pour se faire entendre de la jeune fille.  
- C'est bon ! Je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! lui cria celle-ci en réponse. »

Les bras levés et écartés, elle avançait sur le sable mouillé. Elle tentait d'attraper un sac risquant d'être emporté par l'eau, lorsqu'elle glissa. Jin la rattrapa du bout des doigts. Ils tanguaient maintenant tous les deux au bord de l'étendue salée. Selena prit la manche de Jin.

« Appuie-toi sur moi ! »

Le jeune homme fit ce qu'elle lui dit, et bientôt il put lâcher Kaede sans lui faire risquer une chute.

« Merci Selena, hurla le jeune homme.  
- C'est rien, lui répondit-elle, dépêchons nous de rejoindre les autres ! »

Tsukiyo tendit gentiment son bras à Kaede pour l'aider à remonter. Celle-ci lui sourit et accepta son aide. Les sacs dans les bras, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers l'orée de la forêt. Selena les guida sur le chemin boueux.

Kaede fulminait intérieurement. Elle se retenait de hurler parce qu'elle sentait que si elle craquait, Jin s'effondrerait lui aussi. Et c'était justement ça qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait exactement?  
Jin était censé détester Koubai, pas se ronger les sangs à son propos. Bon, peut être que l'image était trop forte, maintenant elle se les imaginait amants… Quelle imagination débordante elle avait…  
Kaede secoua la tête afin de se concentrer à nouveau.

Ils lui cachaient définitivement quelque chose, et quelque chose d'énorme. Et ça allait barder dès que Koubai serait de nouveau sur pieds et qu'ils quitteraient cette île cauchemardesque et ces gens…dérangeants.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à omettre de parler de certaines choses. Selena et Shiro étaient sans doute les pires.  
Kaede respira un bon coup cette fois-ci pour se calmer. Tsukiyo lui jeta un coup d'œil discret.

Les deux jeunes filles marchaient côte à côte, et derrière elles, Jin les suivait. Selena ouvrait la marche, se retournant de temps en temps pour voir s'ils étaient toujours là, sans dire un seul mot.  
Kaede sentait que Tsukiyo était extrêmement tendue. Elle ne cessait de triturer le bas de sa tunique, et semblait se retenir de dire quelque chose. Kaede se rendit vite compte qu'elle se retenait surtout de faire quelque chose.

Elle se retourna vers son cousin, qui évita son regard. L'air peiné et embarrassé à la fois, il posa ses yeux sur le dos de Tsukiyo. Rapidement, il fixa un point neutre entre les deux jeunes filles.  
Kaede soupira. C'était visiblement à elle de faire un effort pour faire avancer les choses.

« Tsukiyo, j'ai… J'ai besoin de parler à Selena. Je peux te demander un service? »

Les yeux vairons de Tsukiyo s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise.

« Bien sûr Kaede, pas de problème! Qu'attends-tu de moi? »

Kaede se pencha vers elle et murmura:

« Peux-tu rester avec Jin, s'il te plaît? Il ne va pas bien et… Juste… Parle-lui, écoute-le… Je ne sais pas. Fais quelque chose. S'il te plaît. »

Tsukiyo mit une mèche blonde trempée derrière son oreille. Puis elle hocha la tête, doucement.

« Oui bien sûr, dit-elle, bien sûr. »

Automatiquement, elle cessa de triturer sa tunique. Kaede comprit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

Après avoir adressé un petit sourire à Kaede, Tsukiyo ralentit l'allure imperceptiblement afin de se retrouver à côté de Jin.  
Et Kaede accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Selena, à contre-cœur. Elle n'avait absolument rien à dire au Dragon, de un, parce qu'elle le détestait, de deux, parce qu'elle le détestait encore plus aujourd'hui, et de trois... Elle ne savait plus pourquoi.  
Si Selena fut surprise de voir le Cheval la rejoindre, elle n'en montra aucun signe. Kaede l'observa du coin de l'œil.

Ses bras étaient nus, mais elle ne frissonnait pas, malgré le froid ambiant. Ses cheveux bouclés dégoulinaient dans son dos et sur ses vêtements. Ses yeux semblaient s'être étrécis et allongés. Kaede la trouva plus grande aussi, plus imposante. Ce n'était qu'un effet d'optique, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas avoir pris dix centimètres en une demie heure. Cependant, cela lui parut étrange.

Selena ne parlait toujours pas. Et Kaede était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, au début, elle était en colère, _très _en colère. Il y avait Selena, Koubai, Jin, Jin'sei... Ils lui tapaient tous sur le système, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais là, elle avait besoin d'évacuer. Elle avait failli le faire, sur la plage, elle s'était senti prête à tout déverser en flots ravageurs sur Selena. Le venin s'insinuait dans sa bouche, elle allait craquer... Mais non. Selena l'avait arrêtée. En fait, d'une certaine manière, elle l'avait calmée, apaisée. Kaede ne voulait pas y croire, parce qu'elle détestait Selena et tout ce qu'elle représentait.  
Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était silencieuse, cela l'inquiétait au lieu de l'énerver. Selena aurait du répliquer. Elle aurait _du _faire quelque chose, puisqu'elle se prenait pour leur chef à tous. Au lieu de ça, elle gardait les yeux fixés devant elle, des yeux gris, des yeux morts.

Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer, ni dans les plans que ce foutu Dragon devait avoir prévu, ni dans ceux de Kaede.  
Et ça lui faisait peur.

Le tonnerre gronda et Kaede leva les yeux vers le ciel. C'était comme ci la fin du monde se préparait. Il n'y avait que du bleu foncé, rien d'autre. L'eau semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de tomber et s'infiltrait partout, jusque dans leur peau, lui semblait-il. La nature n'était plus verdoyante, mais elle était incolore, quasiment translucide sous cette tempête.

« On dirait l'Apocalypse, maugréa Kaede en ramenant ses cheveux courts en arrière »

Selena sembla enfin se rendre compte de sa présence. Elle tourna la tête vers elle. Kaede évita son regard, les bras croisés, elle fixait le sol tout en avançant.

« Il n'y aura pas d'Apocalypse, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui. Parce que vous êtes prêts, lui répondit Selena »

Sa voix parut étrange à Kaede, elle était plus grave, et lui rappelait un peu la voix qu'elle avait pris lorsqu'elle leur avait parlé de ce voyage après les avoir tous réunis.  
Kaede fut choquée de constater que ce souvenir était lointain dans sa mémoire, comme si cela s'était produit des années auparavant, ou comme si c'étaient les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Qu'avait dit Shiro à ce moment là? Kaede se souvenait qu'il avait parlé d'un évènement similaire, mais elle n'en était pas tout à fait sûre.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, lui dit finalement Kaede, sincère. »

Alors Selena lui sourit. Et dans ce paysage morne de fin du monde, Kaede eut l'impression de recevoir de la lumière dans les yeux. Parce qu'elle était vraie, Kaede pouvait le jurer. Ce sourire n'était pas moqueur, il reflétait un sentiment... Un sentiment pur, lui sembla-t-il.

« C'est normal, il y a pas mal de choses qui m'échappent à moi aussi, alors que je devrais tout contrôler. C'est une question de temps, tout va se régler, qu'on le veuille ou non, il est trop tard pour reculer. Ce sera pour le pire et le meilleur, soupira le Dragon.  
- Pour le pire et le meilleur, hein? C'est super réjouissant comme programme... »

Selena haussa les épaules.

« On ne peut pas tout avoir, ce n'est pas intéressant, sinon. »

Kaede observa une nouvelle fois la jeune fille à la dérobée. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle ne voulait pas la poser. Elle ne voulait pas s'y intéresser, parce qu'elle était bornée et ne changeait jamais d'avis, _jamais_. Donc elle ne pouvait pas questionner le Dragon, c'était impossible, puisqu'elle ne le croyait pas. Et pourtant...

« J'abandonne. Je ne te crois pas, mais je suis curieuse. Qu'est ce que tu as prévu de faire? Comment sommes-nous censés être libérés? demanda Kaede, frustrée.  
- Toujours les mêmes questions... Je ne sais pas comment te répondre, c'est bien le problème. Ce n'est pas que je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se produire, c'est tout le contraire, lui répondit Selena, amèrement, mais je ne peux pas vraiment te l'expliquer, car vous êtes supposés le faire inconsciemment. Mais c'est déjà commencé, et quasiment terminé. Si tu veux savoir... »

Selena ferma les yeux un instant. Kaede crut voir ses paupières scintiller mais elle se persuada que c'était impossible. Le Dragon rouvrit brusquement les yeux et Kaede sursauta.

« Les autres sont prêts à accepter, Miyabi s'occupe de Koubai et Shiro de Jin'sei. Shinai l'était déjà, il a juste besoin de Ryougan' auprès de lui. Et puis Jin a Tsukiyo, et c'est d'une certaine manière grâce à toi. Il ne manquerait donc plus que toi. Mais finalement non, tu as juste besoin de quelque chose. Et je ne sais pas si j'ai le courage de chercher. »

Selena sonnait épuisée, morte de fatigue.

« Peut être que tu n'auras pas besoin de chercher trop longtemps. »

Ce fut à Selena de dévisager Kaede. Celle-ci ne la regardait pas, elle fixait de nouveau le sol.

« Peut être... Peut être que si tu m'expliques ce qu'il nous faut... Peut être que j'aurais envie d'y croire. Parce que je crois qu'il est là mon problème. Je n'ai plus envie de croire en rien, parce que je suis déçue à la fin, toujours. Tu veux entendre l'histoire pathétique de ma vie? »

Kaede s'était finalement retournée pour regarder Selena dans les yeux, peut être pour la toute première fois. Et le Dragon ne détourna pas le regard. Elle la fixait, les yeux à la fois curieux et patients, des yeux indescriptibles.

Et il n'en fallut pas plus à Kaede pour avoir confiance. Et Selena le sentit, et Kaede le _sut_. Ce fut comme une épiphanie, le brouillard s'éclaircit soudain autour du Cheval. C'était ce qu'elle devait faire, là, maintenant. C'était important. Essentiel, même.  
Alors Selena écouta. Et Kaede parla. Même si la tempête faisait rage, même si elle était censé la détester plus que tout au monde et même si tout allait mal.

« J'ai grandi dans une sorte de cocon. J'ai toujours été protégée, je le sais. Trois enfants maudits dans une même famille... J'imagine que nous étions chanceux au final, nous n'étions pas vraiment seuls. J'ai l'impression que nous avons été amis tous les trois, inséparables. Sans doute parce que nous sommes liés, connectés, à cause de la Malédiction. Mais c'est impossible. Au fur et à mesure que les années passent, je n'ai presque plus aucun souvenir de mon enfance, ils s'effacent peu à peu. Et je les vois se détester, se haïr... »

Kaede rit jaune.

« Je crois qu'ils ont fini par me convaincre. Je n'ai jamais voulu y réfléchir sérieusement, parce que je ne veux pas affronter les conséquences. Ils pensent m'aider, me soutenir. Et je les laisse faire. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que de cette façon je me sens aimée. »

Selena continuait de la regarder, et Kaede ne vit pas de jugement dans ses prunelles. Alors elle ne s'arrêta pas plus longtemps et reprit son monologue, - car c'était bien un monologue, et Kaede sentit que c'était important, ça aussi.

« Ils m'aiment et font de leur mieux pour que je ne sois pas blessée. Ils s'inquiètent tellement à leur façon à cause de la Malédiction, mais pas une fois ils ne m'ont parlé de Jin'sei... Parce qu'il n'est pas une menace? Il est inoffensif? Koubai aurait pu me dire qu'il était le Lapin, donc que c'était bon, que nous étions du même côté. Mais il n'a rien dit, il n'a fait aucun commentaire. Jin encore moins. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça veut dire, mais c'est significatif, n'est-ce pas? »

C'était une question rhétorique, néanmoins Kaede leva la tête une fois de plus vers Selena, comme pour chercher de l'approbation. Selena ne lui répondit pas et ne laissa rien paraître. Mais, encore une fois, c'était suffisant.

« C'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais pu être sincère et aimante envers Jin'sei. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je pense qu'il faudra qu'on parle tous les deux, advienne que pourra, soupira la jeune fille en passant une main dans ses cheveux trempés. »

Les quatre maudits arrivèrent dans une clairière.

« Il n'y a rien de vrai, ni en moi, ni autour de moi. Et ça me tue à petit feu. Je joue un rôle, et tout le monde joue ce jeu avec moi, comme si c'était la seule chose à faire... J'aimerais bien... »

La jeune fille hésita un court instant et s'arrêta, Selena faisant de même.

Jin et Tsukiyo, qui n'entendaient pas leur conversation, s'arrêtèrent prudemment derrière elles, interrogateurs.

« J'aimerais bien y croire, tu sais. J'aimerais que tu nous libères, ou que n'importe qui d'autre le fasse, que tout soit terminé. Mais je n'y arrive pas, j'ai passé trop de temps dans un monde faux et irréel, Kaede sonnait désespérée.  
- C'est normal. »

Kaede se retourna brusquement vers Selena, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est ce qui est normal, d'après toi?  
- Que tu ressentes tout cela. C'est une Malédiction, pas une Bénédiction. Nous souffrons tous à notre manière, certains semblent le vivre plus mal que d'autres, mais nous sommes logés à la même enseigne. Ce n'est pas une consolation, certainement pas, continua Selena avant que Kaede n'ait eu le temps d'objecter quelque chose, mais toi comme moi tu t'es rendue compte que tu n'étais pas seule. Tes cousins te cachent quelque chose, c'est vrai, mais ils pensent te protéger, et toi tu les protèges en agissant comme si tu ne voyais rien. Tu es très intelligente Kaede, ça joue en ta faveur.

Kaede soupira bruyamment. Selena la dévisagea, curieuse.

« Ça me fatigue tout ça. Je voudrais juste que ça s'arrête. Je voudrais me laisser vivre... Et figure-toi que je suis tellement désespérée que je suis prête à te laisser faire. Non pas que je t'apprécie hein, fit Kaede, rapidement, mais je pourrais faire confiance à un gourou unijambiste qui danserait la salsa avec Mizu, s'il me disait qu'il peut nous libérer.  
- Je tiens à préciser que mes deux jambes fonctionnent très bien et que je ne danse pas la salsa. Même avec Mizu, ne put s'empêcher de lui dire Selena, en la pointant du doigt. »

Kaede croisa son regard pendant un instant, et les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

Pendant le temps de cette conversation, Tsukiyo et Jin les avaient suivis à distance. Tsukiyo avait fait en sorte de laisser du terrain aux deux Maudites, sentant qu'il fallait qu'elles restent toutes les deux.  
Tsukiyo savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, et qu'il fallait qu'elle reste auprès de Jin. Elle en était persuadée. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir incroyablement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, d'habitude, auprès de Jin, c'était l'inverse qu'elle ressentait. Il lui inspirait confiance, et elle voulait se rapprocher de lui, toujours.  
A cet instant, elle se sentait totalement inutile. Elle n'avait rien pu faire, elle se sentait coupable, et cela, Kaede l'avait tout de suite vu. Tsukiyo avait compris qu'elle l'avait poussée vers son cousin, et si cela lui avait semblé exactement ce qu'il fallait faire au départ, à présent elle ne savait comment agir.  
Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à parler. Les mots ne venaient généralement pas. Et puis elle était bien trop timide pour oser poser des questions personnelles. Mais... Jin avait semblé si bouleversé, si perdu lorsque la pluie avait commencé à tomber... Le cœur de Tsukiyo s'était serré dans sa poitrine, tout son être s'était tendu vers le jeune homme.

Alors finalement, à force de tergiverser, elle se décida. Elle tendit son bras et prit la main de Jin dans la sienne. Elle la serra une seule fois, d'un geste qu'elle voulut sûr et décidé, sans le regarder. Étrangement, elle ne sentit pas ses joues se colorer. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait faire, ce qu'elle devait faire.

Jin, lui, écarquilla les yeux en sentant les doigts de la jeune fille se glisser entre les siens. Ses épaules tombantes se redressèrent instantanément. Il observa Tsukiyo à la dérobée, et même si elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, il put voir un doux sourire se former sur ses lèvres.  
Pourquoi était-elle si parfaite? Il ne la méritait pas.

« Je ne l'ai pas toujours détesté, tu sais. »

Tsukiyo tourna son visage vers lui et se rapprocha légèrement. Il ne la vouvoyait plus.

« Nous étions inséparables lorsque nous étions enfants. Il était celui qui imaginait les plus grosses bêtises, j'étais celui qui nous sortait du pétrin auprès des parents. Et puis tu sais, avec la Malédiction, on ne pouvait pas risquer de jouer avec des enfants de notre âge. Alors on se raccrochait l'un à l'autre, nous deux, les cousins maudits. Et puis chacun de notre côté, nous avons rencontré Kaede. Elle était protégée par tout le monde, malgré sa Malédiction. Il faut dire que dès son plus jeune âge, elle faisait tout pour être la plus agréable possible. Je crois que nous avons passé nos plus belles vacances tous les trois, à six ans. Ce fut un été merveilleux pour des jeunes enfants naïfs. Mais nous ne méritions pas ça. Nos familles détestaient nos liens. Elles se disputaient de plus en plus. Nous n'étions pas les premiers nés maudits, mais j'étais le premier à être soit-disant du côté du Dragon. Ce n'était pas possible. Alors un jour, le père de Kaede nous a présenté Koubai et moi à un homme. Il possédait un grand pouvoir, celui d'effacer la mémoire, de voler les souvenirs... »

Tsukiyo ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ses doigts agrippèrent plus fort encore ceux de Jin. Sa poitrine se serra et elle retint sa respiration. Jin lui sourit, amèrement.

« Nous avons obéi. Parce que Kaede était si jolie, elle était si gentille, si innocente... Notre amitié l'entachait. Ses parents s'éloignaient de plus en plus d'elle, elle pleurait le soir dans son lit... Finalement, l'homme lui retira ses souvenirs de l'été passé. Kaede ne se souviendra jamais du temps que nous avons passé tous les trois ensemble. Nous, nous avons gardé les nôtres, pour nous punir, disait son père. Et l'été d'après, lorsque toutes nos familles se sont réunis, Koubai m'a provoqué, et nous nous sommes battus. C'était une promesse, il l'a tenue, je l'ai tenue. Et nous avons continué ainsi jusqu'à maintenant. Plus personne n'a jamais questionné l'allégeance de Kaede ou quoique ce soit qui les intéressait. »

Tsukiyo laissa échapper un sanglot qu'elle retenait. Surpris, Jin lâcha sa main et la jeune fille mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de pleurer plus encore.

« Tsukiyo-san...  
- Tsukiyo tout court, s'il te plaît, Jin, s'efforça de lui dire la jeune fille entre deux sanglots refoulés.  
- Tsukiyo... Je... Pourquoi pleures-tu? Je ne voulais pas...  
- Je pleure parce que c'est triste, n'est ce pas? l'interrompit la jeune fille, toutes ces histoires, tout ces liens qui sont ainsi brisés à cause de la Malédiction... Oh vraiment je... Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé et tout ce qui nous arrive! »

Jin lui reprit la main doucement.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute voyons! Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas, je... Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer par ma faute...  
- Mais je te le dis, je ne pleure pas à cause de toi, je pleure _pour_ toi.  
- Pour...moi? l'interrogea Jin, les sourcils froncés.  
- Oui mais c'est stupide, lui répondit Tsukiyo dans un rire étranglé.  
- Tu es loin d'être stupide, ne dis pas ça... On n'a jamais... On n'a jamais rien fait pour moi? »

Jin se sentit idiot tout à coup. Il avait fait pleurer Tsukiyo, la fille, sans doute la seule fille qui lui plaisait. Et elle pleurait pour lui, vraiment, parce qu'elle...

« Je tiens à toi, Jin, et je suis une fille un peu trop sensible et timide. Je pleure facilement, pardon, c'est plus fort que moi...  
- Je tiens à toi aussi, se contenta de répondre Jin.

Tsukiyo releva la tête, les joues vraiment rouges cette fois, et le dévisagea un instant. Puis du coin de l'œil, tous les deux virent que Kaede et Selena s'étaient arrêtées dans une clairière.  
Alors ils s'arrêtèrent aussi à bonne distance.  
Et cette fois, Jin fut celui qui lui prit la main, et elle sourit pour lui, rien que pour lui.


	30. Ensemble

_(Chapitre 26: « Mizu, tu es vraiment un être à part, dit Miyabi, admirative._

_- Je sais, répondit le jeune homme, sans une pointe de vanité. _

_- Je crois qu'il y a des gens qui arrivent, intervint Sora.»)_

**Chapitre 28: Ensemble**

Ryougan' et Shinai apparurent à l'entrée de la grotte, main dans la main. Ils souriaient tranquillement.

« Ryougan'! _I missed you so much!_ s'exclama Miyabi en se levant précipitamment. »

Sora soupira une fois de plus tandis que Kabe et Mizu lui tapotaient l'épaule gentiment.

Ryougan' reçut dans ses bras son amie qui s'y était jetée de toutes ses forces.

« Houla Mi-chan! C'était si difficile que ça de se retrouver avec Kabe, Mizu, Koubai et Sora? lui dit-elle en souriant.

- Oh non! A part Koubai, lui il a été méchant parce qu'il nous a fait très peur à s'évanouir comme ça! Je ne veux même pas penser à quel point Sora a pu être inquiète! s'exclama Miyabi en se détachant de Ryougan'. »

Koubai gémit bruyamment en secouant la tête de droite à gauche tandis que Sora écarquillait les yeux.

Miyabi aimait vraiment mettre les pieds dans le plat et embarrasser les gens.

« Ano, j'étais inquiète c'est sûr, mais je pense qu'il en allait de même pour Mizu et Kabe, répondit prudemment la petite blonde, peu sûre de ce qu'on attendait d'elle.  
- Oui, j'ai eu un peu peur, admit Mizu. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le Mouton qui se tenait un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas trop, Shiro était mon seul ami en début d'année. Mais je pense que c'est ce qui se passe lorsque quelqu'un de proche ne va pas bien, on s'inquiète pour lui. »

Miyabi lui sourit. Son visage s'éclaira d'une lumière douce.

« Oui, c'est exactement cela qui se produit Mizu, on s'inquiète toujours pour un ami. »

Avec sa franchise et sa naïveté, Mizu arrivait toujours à toucher les gens, et cela émerveillait Miyabi.

Ryougan' et Shinai échangèrent un regard. Koubai, lui, se releva prestement.

« Je vais bien, vraiment. Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés. J'espère... Non, je n'aurais plus de problème de ce genre désormais, j'ai confiance, affirma-t-il d'un air décidé. »

L'atmosphère changea brutalement. L'air s'alourdit dans la grotte, et les gorges se serrèrent.

Puis tout à coup, ils purent tous respirer de nouveau. Koubai sentit un énorme poids s'échapper de sa poitrine au même moment.

Tout le monde resta immobile.

« J'en suis ravi, Koubai, vraiment. »

Tout le monde sursauta.  
Shiro était adossé à l'entrée de la caverne, Jin'sei se tenait à côté de lui, secouant ses cheveux blond pâle.

« Shiro! Jin'sei! s'exclama à nouveau Miyabi, vous voilà vous aussi! »

Shiro lui fit un signe de la main, son visage arborant un immense sourire. Koubai le dévisagea, la bouche ouverte.

« Je..., commença-t-il.  
- Koubai, tu ferais mieux de rester assis, lui dit le Chien, s'avançant vers lui. »

Koubai hocha la tête puis obéit.

_Qu'est ce qui vient de se produire?  
_  
Miyabi lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Koubai secoua imperceptiblement la tête. La jeune fille à la chevelure flamboyante haussa alors les épaules et se tourna vers Ryougan'.

« Ryougan', as-tu vu ta sœur? Elle devrait déjà être là avec les autres. »

Jin'sei s'était assis à côté de Kabe et de Mizu. Shinai, lui, prit la main de Ryougan' dans la sienne et la pressa légèrement avant de rejoindre son cousin.

« Non, ils sont restés sur la plage pour ramasser les affaires qui trainaient... »

Elle hésita un instant. Shiro la fixa longuement. Il attendait.

« Mais tu as raison ils ne devraient plus tarder. »

En effet, à peine avait elle prononcé ces paroles que Kaede et Selena franchissaient l'entrée de la grotte, suivies de près par Jin et Tsukiyo.

« Je vois que vous avez réussi à mener tout le monde ici, Shiro, Miyabi, fit Selena en essorant ses cheveux.  
- En doutais-tu? s'exclama Miyabi, faussement vexée.  
- En tout cas, nous on en doutait, murmura Kabe.  
- Oh que oui, lui répondit tout bas sa cousine Sora.  
- Je vous ai entendus vous savez, fit Miyabi sans se retourner, un grand sourire aux lèvres. »

Kabe et Sora échangèrent un sourire amusé.  
Jin'sei se leva soudainement.

« Regardez! Il ne pleut plus! »

Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la grotte, exceptés Selena et Shiro. Ce dernier s'était levé et parlait à la jeune fille à voix basse.  
Jin'sei avait dit vrai. Il n'y avait plus aucun nuage dans le ciel. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, colorant la nature d'un orange lumineux. Les oiseaux s'étaient remis à chanter. C'était comme si rien ne s'était produit. Aucune tempête, aucune pluie torrentielle ne s'était abattue sur l'île. Les Maudits observaient le paysage alentour, bouche bée.

« Je ne suis pas fou, il pleuvait bien à torrent il y a quelques secondes, s'émerveilla Shinai.  
- Je crois que nous avons de sérieux météorologues parmi nous, fit remarquer Jin'sei, j'ai vu la pluie s'arrêter seulement dans une clairière lorsque vous ''discutiez'' Ryougan' et toi.  
- C'est incroyable! s'exclama Sora.  
- Comment est-ce possible? demanda Kaede en regardant tour à tour Jin et Mizu qui étaient à ses côtés, comme s'ils avaient la réponse. »

Miyabi se tourna vers Selena et Shiro, le regard triste. Ses deux amis se tournèrent vers elle. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux trois tandis que tout le monde discutait bruyamment de ce miracle météorologique. Selena secoua la tête, et murmura « Plus tard. » à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci se retint d'insister. Normalement, elle aurait remué ciel et terre pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement. Mais aujourd'hui, elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas. Selena semblait tendue, bien trop tendue. Miyabi avait peur de lui faire plus de mal encore en lui posant les questions appropriées. Ou inappropriées dans le cas présent.

« Bon. En tout cas, c'est sûr qu'il n'y a plus de bateau pour le retour à cette heure-ci, fit remarquer Shinai.  
- Mais alors on va devoir rester ici toute la nuit? s'inquiéta Tsukiyo. »

Jin lui prit la main et lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Tsukiyo, du moment que l'on reste tous ensemble, la rassura-t-il. »

Koubai fronça les sourcils.

« Et bah dis donc, il s'en est passé des choses pendant que je m'évanouissais. D'abord Shinai et Ryougan' (ne protestez pas, tout le monde l'a bien remarqué. Et laissez-moi vous dire: vous en avez mis du temps à vous réconcilier!) et maintenant mon propre cousin et Tsukiyo. Ça en fait des potins pour toi, Kaede!  
- C'est vrai! Je suis agréablement surprise! Tout ce que je vais pouvoir raconter à notre retour, fit Kaede, déjà perdue dans ses pensées. »

Tsukiyo rougit violemment, tandis que Jin prenait une légère teinte rosée.

« Non mais vraiment, je suis ravie. »

Kaede prit les mains de Tsukiyo dans les siennes et lui sourit gentiment. Tsukiyo lui rendit son sourire en hochant la tête.

« Merci Kaede-chan.  
- Il serait temps que tu t'occupes de tes propres affaires de cœur, Koubai, fit remarquer doucement Jin. »

Koubai regarda dans la direction de Sora qui discutait vivement avec Shinai et Ryougan' un peu plus loin. Puis il détourna la tête vivement.

« Je l'ai bien méritée, cette réflexion, admit finalement Koubai, laisse-moi encore un peu de temps et je te rattraperais, cousin. »

Jin lui sourit.

« Koubai, je... Je suis content de voir que tout va bien, lui dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux.  
- Merci, Jin, merci. »

Les deux cousins se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Kaede leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous faire un câlin, mais vous pouvez au moins vous serrer la main, leur dit-elle, les mains sur les hanches . »

Ils la dévisagèrent tous les deux, surpris. Kaede soupira. Puis elle donna un coup de coude dans les reins de Koubai. Celui-ci avança de quelques centimètres. Alors, en souriant, il tendit la main vers Jin. Celui-ci la prit dans la sienne, immédiatement, et ils se serrèrent la main.  
Kaede souriait à pleines dents.

« Ne pensez pas que ça s'arrête là! On doit encore discuter, les réprimanda-t-elle. »

Les deux cousins, ainsi que Tsukiyo et Mizu qui se trouvaient près d'eux, éclatèrent de rire. C'est à ce moment là que Kabe intervint.

« Le problème est toujours présent: qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ce soir? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Selena qui s'entretenait à voix basse avec Shiro. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma aussitôt. Ce fut Miyabi qui vint à son secours.

« Vous avez bien préparé vos sacs comme je vous l'avais demandé? leur dit-elle, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.  
- Et bien... C'est vrai que tu nous avais dit de prendre nos sacs de couchage, commença Kabe.  
- Ainsi que des vêtements de rechange chauds, continua Sora, oh mon Dieu Miyabi! Tu avais tout prévu!  
- En vérité, c'est moi qui lui avait demandé de vous dire cela, intervint Shiro en s'avançant.  
- Donc on a bien raison, tout cela était prémédité, demanda Shinai, haussant un sourcil.  
- Oui, c'était prémédité. »

C'était Selena qui avait parlé. Shinai la dévisagea. Elle lui rendit son regard. Enfin, Shinai soupira.

« J'ai hâte que tout cela soit fini pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de ma vie! Alors que fait-on maintenant, Selena? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Et bien on s'installe pour la nuit, lui dit-elle, il va faire chaud, croyez moi (ils la croyaient tous sans exception) nous avons de la nourriture...  
- Des bananes? On ne va pas manger des bananes jusqu'à demain quand même? s'exclama Jin'sei.  
- Il se peut que j'ai amené des brochettes et des nems dans la glacière, fit Miyabi en haussant les épaules, le feu est allumé, il suffit qu'on le surveille. Les bananes, ce sera pour le petit déjeuner! »

Shinai secoua la tête, le sourire aux lèvres, et Selena l'observa. Quelque part, il avait mûri. Sans doute avait-il compris qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sauver quelqu'un, puisqu'avant tout, c'était lui qui avait besoin d'être sauvé.

« Vous êtes tous plus fous les uns que les autres! Mais je dois avouer... J'adore ça! s'exclama Shinai. »

Ryougan lui prit la taille en éclatant de rire.

« Parfait! Alors puisque tu approuves le plan manigancé par ma sœur et ses sbires, que dirais-tu de m'aider à faire les grillades? lui proposa-t-elle.  
- Allons-y!  
- Je vais vous aider, fit Tsukiyo.  
- Moi aussi, assura Mizu. »

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers le feu qui crépitait. Tsukiyo ouvrit la glacière et entreprit de sortir les aliments tandis que les autres cherchaient de quoi alimenter le feu dans le sac de Miyabi.

Selena se dit que finalement, il avait bel et bien été sauvé.

« Ça va nous donner le temps de discuter tous les trois! s'exclama Kaede en tirant ses deux cousins par les manches. »

Jin et Koubai échangèrent un regard désespéré, mais la suivirent tout de même.

Jin'sei, Sora et Kabe s'étaient eux assis au fond de la caverne. Jin'sei avait sorti un jeu de cartes et commençait à distribuer.  
Miyabi regarda tout autour d'elle, assez satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait.

« Et bien! Cette organisation est parfaite! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Selena lui prit le bras doucement.

« Je dois discuter avec Shiro en privé, je peux te laisser seule avec eux?  
- Moi? Pas de problème! J'ai l'impression qu'il manque un joueur là bas, fit-elle en montrant dans la direction de Kabe, Sora et Jin'sei, _hey guys! I'm coming!_»

La jeune fille sauta sur Kabe qui la réceptionna tant bien que mal.  
Shiro prit alors la main de Selena et l'entraîna dehors.


End file.
